The Rise of a New Superhero
by lionetspirit
Summary: One day, Amu transforms with Yoru and the catgirl is born! The transformation brings trouble and Amu begins finding herself in constant danger. Her social life, not to mention her actual life is at risk while rumors of a catgirl floats around school. Amut
1. Amuro Neko

**The Rise of a New Superhero**

One day, Amu transforms with Yoru and the catgirl is born! Rumors begin to float around about a new superhero. Why is Amu able to transform with Yoru? Will she be able to find out why the mafia is after an innocent kid? Does this have to do with the Guardian's sudden reunion? Amuto!

Will probably more focused on Amu and Ikuto with the other stuff as a background plotline...

So this is my first Shugo Chara fanfic. I tried to come up with something original, but I don't know exactly where this story is going yet. Also, I tried a new writing style here... Read and review please!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Amuro Neko**

The ticking of the clock resounded in my head. It was all I could focus on past the droning of the teacher. I turned my wrist over, glancing at my watch. 2:45, ugh, there was still 15 more minutes of torture!

Okay, so it wasn't usually so bad - school that is. But today I was particularly antsy. The Guardians were throwing an all out bash for Seiyo Elementary this weekend and today, I was supposed to help Tadase-kun with shopping. I fought the urge to let my inner girl escape by squealing with delight, and instead wore a bored expression.

Don't look at me like that! I'm _the_ Hinamori Amu, so no, I did not grovel at his feet to go on a shopping date - I mean, to go shopping.

I really had to thank Nadeshiko for somehow managing to set this up. Even though she had left Japan a few months ago, we still kept in touch and she still managed to help me along the sidelines. It was because of her that we were having this party at all. It was a reunion for us Guardians and for the first time in months, I'd finally get to see Nadeshiko again! Kukai was coming to visit too!

I looked down at my wristwatch again, foot tapping against the floor as I leaned my head against my hand. 2:50 You have got to be kidding me! That wasn't just five minutes. That most definitely felt like another hour. I accidentally let a groan escape my mouth. This was torture, pure torture!

"Miss Hinamori?" My teacher walked over. She held a stick in her hand, threateningly tapping against her palm. She didn't look at all pleased with me.

Crap. I kept quiet for a good few minutes, fighting to find the words to speak. Finally, I managed to utter one word.

"_Yes?_" My head was still leaning against my hand. I hadn't moved for the fear of falling off my seat - I didn't trust myself to move an inch from my seemingly bored position. I let my eyes slowly make their way to her face. Even though it was hard, eye contact was a must. It'd be rude otherwise.

"Cool and Spicy!" I heard distant squeals. "That's Hinamori-san for you!"

"She's so cool!"

"I-uh, nevermind." Her strict expression fell as she suddenly gave in to a small yelp. I watched the teacher jump in place before hurriedly turning away from me. I was a little confused, but didn't show it. Exactly what happened?

"Oh, did you see how Hinamori-san looked at the teacher? And the way she said 'yes,' that was classic spicy attitude! I'd be scared too!"

"Eh, What'd you expect? New teacher. At least now she'll know never to mess with Hinamori again."

"She was so cool! _Insert squeal here._ And she didn't even flinch when the teacher tried to stare her down. I wish I was as cool as her!"

W-wait. Did they misunderstand me again?!

"Yeah!" Someone answered for me. "Her father's a famous photographer who's traveled the world." Huh, if the 'world' was the outskirts of wooded Japan- namely parks and people's backyards.

"And her mom is a renown editor and writer. I heard that she's published across the globe before she decided to settle in Japan." Cough, if _Housewives' Knowledge_ Magazine was read worldwide.

This was getting ridiculous. I thought that by now, they would have caught on to what I was really like. Picking up my bag, I sighed. I didn't care if the bell hadn't rung yet - I just had to get out of that suffocating room. In the end, there were only a couple of people I could trust enough to show my real self and that was the Guardians. Even though I should have been glad that there were people to understand me, which is a lot more than I had going for me a year ago, it still hurt a little that my other classmates felt so distant from me.

"Oh! She didn't even wait for the bell! As expected of her." I groaned, slinging my bag against my shoulder.

"Amu..." Ran floated towards me. What was with that tone in her voice?

"Tsk." Don't get me wrong. I love my Shugo Charas, but sometimes I just needed time to myself to think. It didn't help that they were always somehow able to detect my mood. I looked up at the frowning Miki and concerned Suu who hovered beside Ran.

"She's probably going early to meet her older boyfriend," a classmate said. I groaned yet again. No, I did not need constant reminding that I did not have a boyfriend, even though I'd give almost anything for Tadase to like me as me, and not Amulet Heart. I narrowed a glance at Ran and she took a slight hop back.

Sighing, I lifted a hand to my head to rub my temples. It wasn't Ran's fault, but I just couldn't help but give her a slight glare. I could hear them trailing behind me as I left the room.

"We're your would-be selves you know." Suu sheepishly said.

"Meaning that we are you." Miki drew in her sketchbook, and didn't even look up to talk.

"Amulet Heart..." Ran began to say. I spun around to look at her, feeling a sharp tug at my chest. "You are Amulet Heart, or you can be if you choose to."

I took a minute to consider her words. What was I worrying for? They were right. It would take a little time, but if I wanted to, I could become like Amulet Heart and there was no one else in this world that could.

Once I escaped the classroom and saw that the hall was empty, I let myself giggle. Well, even if Tadase didn't like me now, there was a chance. At least I was going shopping with him - that was a start.

My reliable trio looked at me relieved. "Thanks guys." I flashed them a smile. I really did love them. I'd hug them now if it wouldn't squash them to death.

Ah, there it goes, the bell.

I made my way through the courtyard and waited by the gate. Ran, Miki and Suu had run off somewhere, saying they had something to do, but I suspected that they were trying to give me the privacy I wanted.

For all the gossip about me, I wasn't any different from a normal girl (except for maybe my Shugo Charas). But still, I had a reputation to uphold, so instead of shuffling my feet around the dusty ground nervously, I forced myself to lean against the gate, bag still slung against my back as if I didn't have a care in the world.

"AHH!" A scream echoed through the air. "An X egg?" I wondered. My legs stretch automatically in front of me as I dashed toward the sound, ignoring the flood of classmates leaving the school. Responsibility overwhelmed me. It was my duty to cleanse all X eggs. No, it wasn't just a duty; I really wanted to help everyone keep their dreams.

And then I saw them. "Hey guys." My bag was still slung casually over my shoulder and I narrowed my gaze at the three men who cornered a guy around my age in an empty alleyway. His uniform belonged to my school.

"A fellow classmate, eh?"

"Hinamori Amu!" He yelped, running towards me. I raised an eyebrow at him. Who the hell was he? But finding him hiding behind me, I decided he wasn't interesting enough to keep my attention on.

I watched as the three men turned their gazes on me. I didn't let my body jump in fear. Besides, it was most likely that they would just back off if someone was brave enough to interfere, which was usually the case with most of the bullies I interrupted. My reputation did come in useful sometimes.

But why would three grown men go after a kid? Of course, being the curious person that I was, I just had to ask.

"Yo. You guys have no one better to pick on? Why would you go after a kid?" And of course, being the cool and spicy Hinamori Amu, I just _had_ to say it so rudely. "And do you really need the _three_ of you? For such macho guys, you can't take care of a kid?"

Damn my mouth. They were a lot scarier than I thought. They had suddenly tensed up, just barely holding back the urge to probably wring my little neck in half. What on Earth possessed me to do that? They were neatly dressed in black suits and were now taking off their sunglasses to stare at me.

"Run, kid." I whispered to him, feeling a knot form at my throat. I had to get him out of there. Maybe there was some way I could transform with him gone. Whatever was going to happen, I needed him to leave.

"B-But Hinamori-san, what about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"Aren't y-you scared?" _Yes, scared shitless._

"No." I lied. "Just go damnit!"

_A_s soon as he noticed the three men looming towards me with their hands out, he dashed off. "Alright," I whispered to my side. "I'll run to the corner. Ran, transform with me as soon as we're out of sight."

I hissed through my teeth, waiting for a reply.

"Ran?" I turned around. Oh crap. I had completely forgotten they were gone! They were always around and I had gotten so used to it that I was beginning to take it for granted. Why on Earth had I thought that I wanted time to myself earlier?

I cursed myself under my breath. "Dead. I am _so_ dead." They were inching closer and closer with a weird smile on their faces.

"We'll take care of that kid later. It seems as if we've stumbled on something better..." That tone made me shiver. It was...disgusting.

They walked towards me, backing me into the corner of the alley. As the future Amulet Heart, I sure got trapped easily. Panic overwhelmed me, flooding my body as I found it impossible to move. My racing heartbeat was deafening and I screamed at my legs to run, but they stayed planted to the ground.

One of them grabbed my wrist and harshly knocked me into the wall. A sharp pain shot through my arm and I hit the floor almost as hard as I had collided with the wall. My back throbbed as I lay on the floor a little limp, unable to force my muscles to move.

He wore a smirk and let out a growl that made me yelp. To hell with my rep; like I could even be thinking about that when I was only moments away from certain death! I was scared, beyond scared. I wanted to cry. I wanted to run. I wanted to disappear.

He crouched low beside me and grabbed both wrists, pinning me onto the floor.

"G-get off!" I screamed. Get off, get off, get off! My body convulsed. I wanted to reach for my bag and whack him senseless, but the force of his hand was too much. I kicked, flailed, screamed, yelped. "Why?" I whimpered quietly. Why did I have to leave school early? Why did I have to respond to the scream? Why was I the one standing here, and not that kid?

I know it wasn't right to think like that. But I couldn't help it. Backed into a corner and pinned down on the ground, I really wished I wasn't the one there. I wasn't even supposed to be, but I had to butt in all on my own. I felt the man sit on top of me, his weight crushing my stomach. Tears fell from the corner of my eyes.

"What's the matter little girl?"

I kept my mouth shut tight, fighting off the need to sob. I was helpless, utterly helpless, but it didn't mean that I was going to give in so easily. I spat at his face, a move that wasn't so smart considering it only made him angrier, not to mention the drool was dropping back towards me. Just lovely.

"Stupid Amu. Stupid stupid Amu." God, didn't I know it. I could feel his breath getting closer. It'll be okay Amu, I told myself, fighting off a sob. As soon as he gets close enough, I'll bite him to death. I've still got teeth!

And even though I really thought that, more tears escaped my eyes. I blinked them away. Be strong Amu! But I couldn't, I just couldn't. I shut my eyes, fearing what was to come. My mind flashed memories of the happy times I shared with the others. I loved everyone so much. I had so much love to give but never knew how to express it until I met the other Guardians. I was finally getting closer to becoming the true me. Why, _why _did it have to end so soon when I just started to like myself?

"Amu! Get up!"

I heard something crack and the weight of the man pinning me down suddenly disappeared. My eyes shot open just in time to see the deep azure eyes of...

"I-Ikuto!" I cried, absolutely relieved. He stood a few feet apart, heaving slightly as he bent down low to pick up another rock. The man who had kept his hold on me had rolled to the side, now keeled over with blood running down his face. Hell friggin yeah, catman! You knock them unconscious!

_Ikuto!_ I ran over to him, nestling my head in his chest. Never happier to see someone in my life than at this moment.

"A-Amu?"

"I-I thought I was going to die!" My hands clung to his shirt. I didn't care how it looked. I was way too glad to see him to be embarrassed about anything. I jumped up, giving him a peck on his cheek. Really, after being saved from the verge of death, I'd be more than happy to kiss a girl on the lips even.

"Wait here. I'll be done in five minutes."

"Okay." My voice was sheepishly quiet. It didn't sound like me, but any louder and my voice would have cracked. I hugged myself protectively, my heartbeat racing as I looked on. I noticed a slightly gleaming object one of the men was pulling out of his suit.

Oh shit. "Ikuto! He has a gun!" I screamed, my eyes overflowing with tears.

He knocked the gun from his hand and I let out a relieved sigh. Then I noticed something. Ikuto hadn't character changed. Yoru was floating next to him, pleading to let him help but the dark-haired guy refused him.

And then I saw it, the other two men reaching inside their suits. No. This can't be happening. There was no way Ikuto could take care of them without changing. And there were two...

"Yoru! Character transform with me!" I screamed. To hell with it. I couldn't care less that the three men were going to discover my biggest secret. There was no way I would just watch Ikuto do all the fighting and possibly die because of me. Not when I could help it.

Ikuto lost his concentration from the fight, turning to me with his eyes wide. "Snap out of it!" I cried, as I watched one of the men thrust the handle of the gun down onto his head. Ikuto turned around just in time, managing to twist the man's arm. Now two were gunless, but the third was too far off, and he had the gun raised at him. Another guy ran over towards Ikuto, waving around a silvery gleaming knife.

"My own heart - UNLOCK!" I screamed as soon as I saw Yoru nod and float towards me. I prayed that it wouldn't be too late. I watched as the knife managed to graze his arm. He had dodged a direct thrust, but the man with the gun was still a threat...

Ikuto's heart's egg resonated. I knew Yoru's will; it was the same as my own. _Protect Ikuto, nya!_ As long as our thoughts were the same, we could save him- no, we will save him.

The Humpty Lock glowed in the beat with my heart and immediately after transforming, I darted toward the man with the gun with lightening speed. I drop-kicked the man roughly and ran through the other two men so quickly, everything was a blur even to me. After knocking all of them down, I went back to them for a second round, this time beating them senseless just for the sake of it.

Yoru was an amazing shugo chara! With him, I felt an overwhelming surge of power yet at the same time, was so light on my feet. Suddenly, Yoru popped out, detransforming me. "Ikuto!" He cried in concern.

Meanwhile, I was still kicking that asshole to a bloody pulp. Serves him right.

"Amu?" Ikuto's eyes suddenly fell on me. He didn't seem as collected as he normally was. "Where'd you go before?"

My jaw dropped. "You're kidding right?" How the hell did that guy not even know I had beaten up a mound of scary looking guys for him? Okay, granted it wasn't really for him considering those guys had gone after me first.

"How'd those guys end up on the floor?"

"Yoru." I called his guardian character. He floated towards me, knowing what I wanted to do. I was just a bit amused by Ikuto's surprise at Yoru's sudden obedience towards me. But really, it wasn't that he obeyed. We were more like partners who kept a common secret with each other. It was kind of nice, even if he was the Shugo Chara of the enemy.

I smiled as Ikuto stared at our transformation. "Amuro Neko?!" I jumped up after announcing the name of our transformation. Well, I couldn't really be picky with the name considering Yoru really had helped me out there. "Fine..." I whined to the cat. Ikuto probably wondered why I was talking to myself. No one else ever heard my Shugo Chara's voice when I transformed except for me.

"Well, unless you'd prefer Yoramu. I think that sounds better." I could hear the smugness in Yoru's voice.

"Don't push it." I snarled.

"Tch. You sound like Ikuto."

"No she doesn't." Ikuto denied. I looked at him. So he could hear Yoru? Well, I guess that makes sense since he _is_ Ikuto's shugo chara and not mine.

Ikuto walked over, wearing a slight smirk. What exactly was he planning to do?

I held my breath. He stopped right in front of me before suddenly leaning down low to whisper in my ear. "Nice cat suit, _Amu_."

"I-uh-not-w-what?" I sputtered. Oh god, he was _way too close_. I felt my cheeks growing warm and cursed myself silently. It was just the way my name rolled off his tongue; it made me tense up and unable to move as I stayed planted there, feeling his light breath against my skin.

Damn you, Ikuto. He pulled away smirking, probably amused by my typical glare at him. "PERVERT!" I screeched at the next moment, clenching my fists together.

"But _Amu_, I haven't even done anything."

Damn you to hell Ikuto!

"..._yet._"

"Let's get out of here!" I spun around, catching a glimpse of the three men scampering from the ground. "We have to report to Kureko-sama."

"Wait." I said, walking up to them calmly. Apparently, I had a nice set of sharp claws thanks to Yoru. I extended them, licking them slightly though I don't know what possessed me to do so (cat instincts probably). "Tell me...who is this _Kureko-sama_?" I growled slightly, beyond my own recognition. Yoru was really something.

"AHH! Run! It's Catgirl!" I smirked. That's right. I am _the_ Hinamori Amu, just _try_ messing with me again. I blinked at my own sudden arrogance. Ikuto's Shugo Chara really didn't suit me.

"_Amu_" His husky voice made me jump. "Little kids aren't cute when they're trying to imitate me."

"I'm _not_ a little kid!" I screeched as soon as Yoru popped out. Stop staring! I know. Yea, yea. Real mature of me. "And what are you doing here, _Ikuto_?!"

"Is that how little kids show gratitude?"

I glared at him. "I didn't ask for you to come!" Not that I wasn't glad he did.

"Sorry about that Ikuto nya!" Yoru looked down apologetically. The midnight blue-haired teen narrowed his eyes at the cat. "Don't do that again Yoru."

I watched his guardian character and smiled. He really was kindhearted. He had only done it to save that stubborn guy.

"Oh I forgot!" I screamed suddenly, catching a glimpse at my wrist watch. "Tadase-kun!" No, no, no. I hadn't just missed my one golden opportunity to be alone with him had I?

"Date with the Kiddy King?" He asked dryly.

"Um...eto..." My eyes settled on the ground as I felt my cheeks grow hot from embarrassment. "Not...really." My voice trailed off but was covered by the sound of a loud **THUMP!**

"Ikuto -nya!" Yoru screamed. My head shot up and I stared at the limp figure in front of me. Ikuto leaned against the wall, grabbing onto his bleeding arm as he winced.

"Ikuto!" My voice echoed Yoru's, but I choked slightly on his name. "I-Ikuto..."


	2. New Alliance

The Rise of a New Superhero

So, I've decided I'll continue this story after all. Thanks for the reviews! I'll update this once in awhile depending on how much feedback I get.

Read and review please. I normally have a review limit before the next update, but I'll just see what happens. Enjoy the read!

* * *

.:.:_.Last time on "The Rise of a New Superhero"_.:.:.

_Amu helps out a kid who's being chased by the mafia. Without really understanding what's going on, she finds herself trapped without her Shugo Charas. Ikuto comes just in time, but when Amu sees the men pulling out guns, she realizes it's a losing battle._

_She doesn't understand why Ikuto is refusing Yoru's helping but character transforms with Yoru in her panic. Super speedy and powerful, the three guys are found on the ground before Ikuto could even see what had happened._

_The three men run off to report to their boss about the appearance of Catgirl. But just as Amu thinks it's all over_, _Ikuto collapses._

* * *

**Chapter 2****: New Alliance  
**

"Ikuto!" I ran over as fast as I could. The figure on the floor seemed so weak, so vulnerable. It wasn't like the arrogant Ikuto I knew at all. I could see him struggling with his irregular breaths as his chest heaved up and down.

"Can I...lean on your lap?" He was staring at me with those piercing dark eyes of his and I jumped at the question. Somehow, this felt like deja vu all over again.

And just like last time, I must be blushing scarlet right now. I mumbled my yes to him, blush now spreading to my ears. Don't _you_ tease me about this too! Besides, how's a girl supposed to turn down an injured guy?

"What did you say?"

Ugh. Weren't cats supposed to have really good hearing or something? I really didn't want to repeat myself. Instead, I got closer to him, feeling a little disturbed by his quiet voice. It was unsettling.

I knelt down next to him and I caught the smirk that was playing across his face.

"I said..._yesyoucanifwant_." His eyes were intense and they weren't going to look away any time soon. He propped himself with his elbows, still facing up, trying to crawl closer towards my lap. He suddenly winced in pain, his bleeding left arm finally giving out.

In the end, I moved closer to him so that he could rest my head there. "That was stupid Ikuto." I said, sliding off the tie around my neck. Really, he must have known that the arm was bleeding, so why did he crawl over anyway?

_"Amu_" He breathed out my name with a sigh, sending shivers down my spine with the way he said it. Another smirk crept onto his face and I knew that he must have felt me shudder with his head resting so comfortably against my lap.

At least one of us was comfortable. I on the other hand was sore and _way_ too nervous. But I tried my best to ignore it as I wrapped the lengthy piece of red cloth around his arm to stop the bleeding. Just looking at the injury made me cringe. The cut was pretty deep and it continually seeped out blood.

His eyes were closed the entire time as if drifting off to sleep. My arm just managed to brush the tip of his soft hair, making me jump yet again. Finally done bandaging his arm, I sighed and let my hands wander.

Not very smart of me, I know. But for some strange reason, I couldn't resist weaving my fingers through his beautiful blue hair - not when he had that peaceful look on his face. It was soft like fur yet gleamed like a healthy shiny coat in the sun. He didn't move or make a sound. Like this, he was really cute.

Did I just think that?

I could feel myself get flustered again. Darnit. I hated that he managed to tease me even when he wasn't doing anything!

And no, it's not _me._ Don't give me that. I'm Hinamori Amu!

But catching another glimpse of that peaceful expression, I could feel my mouth curve up into a smile of its own. You can't blame me for falling victim to his charms. Yes, he's a pervert and all, but he really isn't so bad when he's quiet.

I suddenly sat up, muscles tensed as I realized something. How long has he been quiet for? That is _so_ not like him!

Oh God. No. He couldn't be...dead could he?! Where...where was Yoru? If he was gone then...

No, no, no. Hadn't I stopped those men in time? Had I missed something? Did he get shot when I was transforming?

"Ikuto!" I muttered, sniffling back a sob. No, he couldn't have died because of me. I don't know if I could forgive myself if that happened. I never wanted anyone to get hurt because of me.

"Don't go Ikuto." I pleaded, urgency building up the longer he remained silent. The guy who always managed to bail me out couldn't be _dead_. My mouth opened in horror. Even if he was the supposed enemy, I had never seen him in that way. Never.

"Y-You're my hero." I choked back. I know it sounded cheesy, but I couldn't care less about that at the moment, not with a dying man at my knees. If he hadn't come then, I don't know what would have happened to me. And even so, despite whatever consequences and pains I might have had to suffer, I wished no more at that moment than for Ikuto not to have come to rescue me like he always did.

His head lay limp and I brought my hand across his face to trace his features. His body was still warm _for now _(I mentally kicked myself for this thought), and I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to feel the warmth of his face again. My fingers traced his lips, his eyebrows and his eyelids. God, what I'd give to have them open again!

I felt hot tears forming and cascading down my cheek. I didn't care about wiping them away. My hands were touching the last breath of life that remained in his body. I wanted to remember the warmth before the body turned cold.

"And you're my superhero, Catgirl." I stared blankly. His lips were moving and I heard the words, but I couldn't put the two together. As I recalled, the dead remained still.

The moment his eyes shot open and I caught a glance into his midnight azure eyes, I was rudely pulled back into reality. "I-Ikuto!" I sobbed, before shoving his head away from me. "You idiot. I thought you were dead."

I knew he was probably smirking again, but I turned away from him to hide my blush. Strange thoughts must be floating in his head over my thoughtlessly careless warm embraces. I muttered angrily. What the hell? I had gotten emotional over nothing. He could have opened his eyes when I first called his name to spare me this embarrassment.

Wait, this was Ikuto. He lived to embarass me. Even so, even though I was now trying to give him the silent treatment, I was _relieved_ despite my anger.

"_Amu_" My name rolled off his tongue so effortlessly, as if it was made to be said by him. I cursed to myself for blushing so easily. "So you were worried."

I spun around. "A-as if!" And turned away just as quickly when I had seen him rub the back of his head. I hurriedly brushed away my tears with the back of my hands. Okay, so maybe I was a bit worried. But honestly, I would have been worrying about anyone laying dead at my feet. Well, worried or scared. I've had too many brushes with zombies, ghosts, and other supernaturals in horror movies. And that one time at that haunted house with the guardians...the thought sent chills through me.

"I'm injured. You could've been a bit more _gentle._" I felt his breath against my ear and shivered. Damnit Amu, he's a pervert. Don't fall for it!

"Well obviously, if you have the energy to sneak behind me suddenly, then- " I was soon interrupted by his hands cupping my chin from behind me. He pulled my head backwards to lean against his chest. I gulped down a knot, feeling my heart practically leap out of my chest. His hands were cool to the touch, most probably because my face was now a burning furnace.

"I-Ikuto!" I tried to pull away, but he held on tight.

"Thank you, Amu. For saving me." He said gently, blowing the faint words into my ears. I could just melt in the contact of his touch. Somehow those words dried my tears. My anger didn't seem as important now. At least he was alive. D-damnit Amu! Show a little backbone!

He pulled my shoulders back, making me lean further into his chest as he finally dropped his hands from my face and rested his arms on top of my shoulders in a backwards hug. "Now let me _repay_ you." He cooed into my ears.

"Hinamori-san!" Oh shod.

"You thieving cat! Get away from Hinamori-san!"

I immediately jerked up nervously, after catching a glance at Yuro who had apparently led my Shugo Charas as well as Tadase-kun to us. I had mildly felt something collide with my head, but ignored it. It hadn't stopped me from screaming "Y-you Pervert!"

Turning around, I saw Ikuto now lying on the floor with one hand still on his head and another on his nose. Brushing himself off, he stood up. "Jeez Amu, I was just _teasing_. Didn't have to be so violent." But really, I had no idea what he was talking about as I continued to curiously watch him rub his nose.

"What do you want from her? Are you trying to steal the Humpty Lock?" Tadase-kun was screaming again. And though I was just the tiniest bit flattered that he was defending me, I forced myself to shorten his ranting to my dismay. Often, I'd pretend those harsh words he said to Ikuto could be out of jealousy. Too bad I had to cut it short.

"Tadase-kun, no! It's not like that." He looked at me suspiciously.

"I mean, Ikuto just saved me from a bunch of bad guys. We should be thanking him, not yelling at him!"

"Hinamori-san..."

"Let's go Yoru." I heard Ikuto shuffling to his feet. He was stable enough, not at all wobbling like he was before. But I could see that his arm still hurt.

"Are you going to the hospital?"

"No Amu. It'd just bring unnecessary attention from my parents. I don't need that."

I kept my gaze on him, face tightening into a grimace. Suu, Ran and Miki floated over, with the sweet tempered Suu leading the way.

"Amu..." Suu reflected my inner concern for him.

"Are you sure, Amu?" Ran questioned me, knowing me so well she had probably read my thoughts.

"We know how excited you were." Miki's voice was uncertain.

"Yes I'm sure." I sighed, hating my guilty conscience. "Ikuto, hold on."

Luckily, he hadn't left yet, probably still groggy from the hits he had received.

"Tadase-kun," I clasped my hands together, facing him. "I think we should help Ikuto."

"Hinamori-san! He's the enemy. He works for Easter!" I knew he was just trying to talk some sense into me.

"I'm sorry, but...he saved me." I said a little too stubbornly for my own good. I still winced at what was coming.

"Do what you want then! But me, instead of worrying about the _enemy,_ I'm going to prepare for the party. I'd think that our friends are more important." He was angry, as angry as Tadase would ever get, and I knew it. Despite his usual kind gentlemanly nature, I had apparently crossed the final straw for all his niceness. He walked away with a trailing Kiseki floating behind, disappearing at the corner of the narrow alleyway.

"You knew that would happen." Ran said.

"I know, but there's no way I could've just left Ikuto with his wound. Especially if he wasn't going to the hospital." And even though I said it calmly, I wanted to cry. I had _chosen_ to give up my wonderful date with Tadase-kun for this pervert. Alright, so it wasn't exactly a date, but any alone time with him was rare! And it had taken me and Nadeshiko a whole week to plan it. I had probably spent more time planning this seemingly casual shopping trip than I had on the actual party itself.

"Oh? So I'm more important to you than the Kiddy King I see."

I merely snorted. It's a lot harder to faze me out when I've got other concerns. Well, as long as he stayed far enough from me. "Come on, I'm going to treat your wounds with Suu's help."

I made my way home, just managing to reclaim my cool and spicy character. I had almost forgotten about that after everything, but now it seemed a little difficult to do with a perverted cat-man tailing me.

"That's a little cold, Amu." His words weren't going to get to me. No way. It wasn't like his legs were injured, so he didn't need help walking or anything. I was just repaying a good deed. As soon as I treated his wounds, I'd kick him out of my house.

When we had somehow managed to make it to my house despite the whispers from classmates I saw on the streets, I kicked off my shoes and carried the first aid kit with me upstairs. Locking my room door behind me, I flung my bag carelessly onto the floor and ran to my balcony. He was already there.

"My own heart - UNLOCK!" Landing on my feet wearing a large green clover clip in my hair and an uncomfortably puffy dress, my eyes darted away from Ikuto's smirking face. He was amused. Well, good for him. At least my insane blush brought entertainment to _some_ people, not including myself.

"You didn't have to transform for this." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I have this theory I wanted to test out." I said slyly. Though catching myself, I realized that I had no right to grin so arrogantly because if this worked, it meant that I had carelessly invited him into my house for no reason.

"...desu." So much for sly. It had slipped out of my mouth after I had fought the urge to say it during my knowing smirk. Suu, thank you for that!

"No problem desu." Argh. That girl did not get sarcasm at all.

And Ikuto was smirking as amused as ever.

"Go Amu! Go Suu! You can do it!" Ran cheered, only increasing the blossoming shade of lovely pink on my face. I noticed Miki once again drawing in her sketchbook. Really, she was the most collected one of the three, though I often wondered what she drew so secretly to herself.

Spurred on by Ran's cheers, or rather spurred on by the desire for her to be silenced for doubling my embarrassment, I positioned the whisk above his bleeding arm.

"REMAKE HONEY!" I lifted my whisk and flicked my wrist expertly. I couldn't trust myself with words to wipe that stupid grin off his face, so I'd do it with actions. Shimmering honey spilled out of the cooking utensil, settling on Ikuto's arm before disappearing in the next instant.

Detransforming, I sat beside Ikuto on the bed, leaning over to take a look at his arm.

"It worked!" I squealed. His arm was good as new, well, nearly; except for a light scar along his bicep. Now I knew that Suu had healing powers. This was awesome!

"Of course it would!" Suu replied. "Remake Honey repairs things that have been broken desu. But it needs all the parts for it to be fixed completely!"

All the parts? Ahh, right. The rest of Ikuto's blood was sparsely scattered in the alleyway. That would explain why he still had the scar.

"Darn." He flexed it slightly, and by his tone of voice I thought that maybe his arm wasn't really fixed. Maybe a partial recovery wasn't possible? Maybe it was an all or nothing gamble? Suu's bright expression suddenly dropped, now beginning to doubt her ultimate move. Ran and Miki silently patted her on the back reassuringly.

"Huh?"

"Why couldn't we have settled for the old fashioned way. Back when _I_ was a kid, we'd actually have to touch the other person to treat their wounds." Suu floated towards Ikuto, resting one arm on her hip while her other hand pointed at him accusingly. She was probably chiding him in that motherly kind of way at this moment for not being more thankful. I wasn't really paying attention though.

I was too busy pouting with my cheeks puffed out (though I was just a slight bit pink at his suggestion). I am _so_ not a kid! I was about to open my mouth to say it, before realizing exactly how much of a kid I would look like if I did. I don't know what it was about Ikuto, but around him, that was always a touchy topic to me and I found myself quite conscientious whenever the word 'kid' was mentioned or otherwise implied.

Cool and Spicy, don't fail me now! I bet he didn't see this coming. "You mean like 5 years ago? Back in the old days just 5 years ago..." I mocked. "Stop talking like an old geezer."

"Tch."

"And what exactly are you suggesting I should have done?" I regretted it as soon as those words came spilling out of my mouth. I had just set it up for him hadn't I?

"You could have treated me well in other ways, Amu."

"W-wai-wh-wwhatareyoutalkingabout?!" WHOA, what?! Okay, so no matter which words I stressed in that phrase, it _all_ seemed to sound pretty wrong to me.

"Haha. I was talking about treating my wounds _without_ being Amulet Clover? You know, like washing it off and whatever." Damn his smirking. I'm surprised his face isn't permanently lopsided from it.

"Pervert." He was doing it intentionally. Everything he said always had double meanings. And no, _I _was not the one thinking things on my own. _You_ try repeating those damned words out loud.

"Perverted kid. You're the one who invited me to your bedroom when you could've fixed up my arm _outside_. It'd probably be fixed up better there too." Damn. I groaned. So much for getting that past him without him noticing.

"Get out." I roughly pushed him to get him off my bed. He was surprised, eyes glancing in the direction of the balcony in which I guided him towards. "You're fine now, so you can leave."

I didn't have to explain myself, yet I still felt the need to correct my previously seemingly rude tone. I wasn't particularly angry but really, there was no point in him hanging around after I had repaid his kindness.

"Hold on." He pushed back against my hand, not budging. "There's just a couple of things I'd like to talk about first."

"Eh?"

"Care to explain why three guys from the mafia had you backed into a corner?"

"Mafia?" I tilted my head.

"Yes Mafia." He said and slammed his palms into my bed.

"Iono. I heard some kid scream."

"So you walked into someone else's business." He stared at me expectantly.

"Don't look at me like that. Someone was in trouble."

He groaned. "Very valiant and all of you kid, but you probably just signed yourself onto their hitlist for no reason."

"What?" That was absolutely ridiculous. What was he talking about? Me? Why on Earth would I be on a hit list? I've never offended anyone in my life! Though there _was_ that time, well couple of times, when I had interrupted some bullies before they collected the lunch money of their victims. But that was small stuff! The mafia wouldn't deal with small fries like me.

Oh, and Easter was probably after me for turning those X eggs back. Speaking of Easter...

"You really should leave. We're not exactly on the same side you know."

"_Amu._" He leaned over. Damn him to hell. One breath and he rendered me completely silent. "Just hear me out okay?"

Not trusting myself to speak, I nodded nervously.

"Now that you're a witness, they'll be after you. This is why little kids shouldn't get involved. Go play with your dolls instead and try to stay out of people's business." I had known I'd regret letting him talking, hadn't I? So why did I let him anyway?

I opened my mouth to scream at him, but he interrupted.

"The other thing that's been bothering me is your Character Transformation with Yoru." I turned to look at Yoru who now enjoyed himself in the company of Ran, Miki and Suu. For all their lonely way of living, it was clear to me that Yoru genuinely liked spending time with the other Shugo Charas.

"Why does it bother you? It worked didn't it?" My tone came out soft, probably from my growing fondness of that cat. I remembered when it had taken me lots of bribing at the beginning just to get him to cooperate. But I was slowly starting to see Yoru's kindness past his childish antics.

And truth be told, I really am fond of cats.

"Exactly. It shouldn't have. But I guess I'm not really as bothered as I am _interested_." Did he really need to stress that word? I don't know if he had intentionally picked that same word, or if he had just carelessly happened to say it, but that single word stirred me, especially with the way he coaxed it out of his mouth.

"I'd still like to know why."

I hadn't exactly been listening, now staring at his mouth. He waved his hand in front of my eyes. "Thinking about me?"

"N-no!" Darn my sputtering tongue.

He smirked. "Anyway, you need to be on guard at all times, understand? They'll probably be after you. And you heard what they said about reporting things to Kureko-sama."

I groaned. "This just...sucks!"

He looked amused. "That's what you get for playing with adults." He sighed heavily, before falling against my bed. Yes, _my_ bed.

"Get off!" I tried to prop him up. I always got an uneasy feeling whenever he looked too comfortable. He lifted his hand and lazily pulled me down with him.

"I-Ikuto!" I tried to push away from him. When'd his face get so close to mine? I could feel his chin brushing against my forehead and he was dropping his head down even lower. I squirmed with all my might. Why is it that when I'm around him, my cool and spicy attitude fails me?

"It's just too fun to tease you Amu." He stared at me intently, before releasing me. I thought I had seen something in those eyes for a moment. A flicker of concern?

"I-Ikuto!" I was sure my face was indistinguishable from my hair, with the color of it being identically bright strawberry pink.

But his sudden interruption stopped my blushing. "With the mafia after you, you'll need protection."

"I-I've got Amulet Heart, Spade and Clover! I'm more than ready to take anyone on."

"Okay."

"Okay?" I asked in disbelief. Wasn't he going to offer help or something? Why else had he mentioned that? "Aren't you going to offer?" Maybe my redcheeks had been affecting my brain, because I sure as hell wouldn't have practically ask him for help under normal conditions.

"Offer what? My _services_?" Ahhh! My face felt like a screaming hot tea kettle now, right when it's letting out the burning steam.

"Perverted Kid." He hadn't moved, but he could probably feel my face from the couple of inches he was lying away from me. Either that, or he noticed the not so subtle glowing red on my cheeks.

"But I guess I might as well, since you're so desperate for my company."

"W-what, that's c-crazy!"

"No need to be shy. I can _assure_ you that seeing me in person is a lot better than daydreaming about me."

Completely flustered, but angry enough to want to scream at him, I couldn't muster the strength to do it. With all of his perverted talk, I was never able to act like normal, much less act like my reputed Cool and Spicy image. I began to question whether he's actually even seen that mask of mine in action.

"So, as your new bodyguard, tell me about this _party_." His eyes gleamed with interest. Was this what he had been getting at?

"T-there's no p-party!" I lied. The last thing I needed was for him to crash our perfectly planned party, especially with Tadase-kun there. Nadeshiko and I were in the process of planning Operation Ensnare the Prince for the night of the formal get together. And no, I was _most definitely not_ the one who named it. It'd be more accurate to say that Nadeshiko had planned it for me. I just nodded and listened- too shy to actually plan something like that.

"I'm hurt. You don't want me to go to the party?"

"Of course not!" I snapped back, before bringing my hands to my mouth. Crap..ola.

"Oh, so there _is_ a party then? I must say, I can only do my job as a bodyguard properly if I go with you."

"W-What?" Go _with_ me? "Like a...a d-date?!" I jerked up from the bed.

He raised an eyebrow at me, still leaning casually against his arms kept behind his head. He hadn't moved at all and was still lying comfortably but was looking at me. He gave a minor shrug. "Eh, call it what you like. I'm just acting as your bodyguard."

"B-bu-but! T-that's totally unnecessary! I've got not only my own Shugo Chara's to protect me, but the the rest of the guardians'. All six of them since we'll all be gathered."

"So it's a reunion, huh?" Ah damn. How did he always manage to get information out of me without even trying?

"I-I don't need the protection!"

He sat up, expression blank. "_Amu_, this is beyond you and the Guardians. We're dealing with adults now, and dangerous ones. You could _die_, do you get that?"

My body went stiff at his words. I hadn't thought about that. God, why hadn't I? I thought I'd die today, but I hadn't even considered that possibility again with the _mafia_ going after me?

"This isn't fair!" I groaned, bringing a pillow to my face and dropping against the bed in utter exasperation. "I don't even know what they want, or how I got into this stupid mess!"

"Tch. We _do_ know how you got into this mess."

I threw the pillow at him.

"_Amu_." He growled. Whoops, shouldn't have done that.

He crawled towards me and I gulped each progressive moment he got closer. Ikuto propped himself up above me, with his palms against both sides of my head. "I-Ikuto..."

I yelped and shivered. No, this was definitely not like when I was pinned to the ground by that man earlier today. Why was it so different? I didn't want his embrace any more than that mafia pawn's touch right? I yelped and shivered nervously, but I wasn't disgusted or scared.

Goosebumps spread at the surface of my skin as he stared me down with those intense eyes. A clump formed at my throat as I forced it down with a nervous gulp. "S-stop it, Ikuto!" I hated when he teased me like this, making me notice every breath and touch. I absolutely hated that I'd let myself get so flustered too, especially when I knew that was exactly what he wanted.

Finally, I turned my head away from him, refusing to look at him even though he hovered over me only inches from my body. "W-Why are you helping me anyway? T-this has a-absolutely nothing to do with hearts eggs. There's nothing to gain from this!"

I felt the springs of the mattress push back up as he retreated. "You make it sound like I use you."

I couldn't respond. I never was sure about his ulterior motives. Certainly, he's been reliable time and time again, but even so, I couldn't shake away Tadase-kun's suspicions. Besides, why else could Ikuto be helping me all the time?

"W-Why Ikuto?" Why are you always there? Why do you always save me? I shook my head to chase away those questions that have been following me lately. If he really was the enemy, I wish he'd stop being so nice to me.

"Because Amu. I don't want to see you die." He sat up with his legs over the side of the bed. He sounded so serious that I didn't know how to respond. I found it absolutely strange that he was acting like this, considering the words "I don't want to see you die" didn't seem like such a big deal.

Heck, I didn't want to see Ikuto die either and I was sure I made that pretty clear when I transformed into Amuro Neko. I brought an arm to his shoulder. "I don't want to see you die either." Better to clarify though, right?

"_Amu_." His eyebrows were furrowed together with concern. That is, that's what I thought I saw before he suddenly grabbed a hold of me into a hug.

"I-Ikuto!" Eh?! What was with the sudden hug? Had I missed something? Despite my confusion, no doubt I was once again beet red.

"I'll protect you Amu." Uh, duh! That's what a bodyguard does you perverted cat! I struggled a little to get free, tired of his constant teasing, but he gripped me tighter, pulling me into his chest as we sat awkwardly on the bed.

But the pleading tone of his voice when he spoke again cast away all my thoughts. "I'll _always_ protect you, Amu."

My eyes went wide and my mouth went dry. I would have pushed him away if I could, but something about this moment made me want to stay like this forever. I could hear his heartbeat against my ears and found myself sinking in this hug. I knew my face would blush a shade darker than my hair but I couldn't stop my own hands from slowly creeping up behind his back. He was warm, compassionate. I can't believe I ever suspected him of using me.

He pulled away suddenly, a smirk playing on his face. "Enjoy?"

"O-Of course not!" I just managed to pry my hands away from him, my cheeks now adorned with a lovely dark pink.

But rather than mention how my arms had somehow managed to make their way wrapped around him, to my great surprise and relief, he turned his attention elsewhere, with a similar dead serious tone he had used earlier.

"We haven't even talked about the worst of this Amu." He plopped against my bed once more.

I stared at him long and hard, feeling my cheeks cool off in the gravity of the situation, slowly forgetting the embarrassing moment. Part of me didn't know why he made such a big deal out of the whole thing, and the other part knew better.

"My transformation..." I whispered.

"Yes, they saw you as Amuro Neko. You idiot girl, why'd you think I didn't transform?" I ignored his rude comment though inwardly yelled at myself for my folly. But I didn't regret my actions; the situation could have been far worse than it was now.

Yoru's ears twitched the slightest, breaking me away from my thoughts. Seeing that we had his attention, I spoke.

"You mean, Amulet Neko." I looked at Yoru expectantly. All this talk was getting _way_ too serious, and I needed to lighten the mood.

"No! We agreed on Amuro Neko nya!" Yoru whined slightly. I smiled a bit. "Well, now I'm changing it." I said with finality.

"Grr. You're just as bad as Ikuto!" Yoru floated off, angry.

"Haha." I chuckled lightly. After that transformation with Yoru, I felt a new deeper connection with the cat. Maybe I'll treat him to some catnip to make it up to him.

"Ne Ikuto?" I lied down beside him a little tired. Healing people was on a completely different scale than fixing inanimate objects. It was beginning to take its toll on me.

"Hm?" I mildly heard.

"What were you thinking when your heart's egg was born? Yoru seems just like a playful child...so innocent..."

"I'm just a kid myself." He sighed heavily, as if trying to release his burdens. "But I never had the chance to act like one. Yoru...he's how I would like to be. Carefree, innocent." His voice sounded so distant. I was losing myself to slumber but somehow managed to drawl out three more words until I completely passed out from exhaustion.

"I thought so..."

* * *

Amulet Clover has healing powers?! And Amu is going to the party with Ikuto as her date?! Really, one would have to wonder whether that mischeivous cat-man had planned it all out.

What's with Amulet Neko? Well seeing how Amu is now on the mafia's hitlist, she'd probably be needing all these newfound powers...

_Next time: Amu's next day at school. This should get interesting..._

_A/N: Okay, so I took the advice of a certain reviewer and officially changed the transformation name to Amulet Neko (Cat in Japanese). But Amuro Neko will come in useful later on since I didn't want to randomly drop it completely._

_By the way, thanks for letting me know about that plothole. I wasn't sure about Ikuto's ability to Chara Transform. As such, I have fixed it accordingly. Thanks for bringing it up!_


	3. Early Retirement

**The Rise of a New Superhero**

I've decided to continue with this fanfic, but I've found that it's a little difficult writing from the first person. Therefore, the story may change points of view later on. I hope you don't mind. If you really do, then I'll continue the story from Amu's POV.

I really love this plot idea so far and I have some ideas for the next couple of chapters...

Anyway, please read and review. 5+ review before the next update!

Enjoy the read!

* * *

_Last time in Chapter 2_

Amu turns down her original shopping plans with Tadase to help Ikuto with his injuries. Bringing him home, she transforms into Suu and discovers that Remake Honey can heal people, with the condition that all the original 'parts' are there. Meanwhile, Ikuto takes this opportunity to have a serious talk with her. Amu hadn't even known that those guys were from the mafia, and now she must deal with the fact that she is now on the mafia's hit list because she had stumbled upon someone's business.

Ikuto appoints himself as her bodyguard and invites himself to her Elementary school Guardian reunion. As they continue their conversation, Amu falls asleep, exhausted from using her powers. Half unconscious from slumber, Ikuto reveals to her that his heart's egg had been born from his desire to be able to act innocent and carefree like the kid he thinks he is.

* * *

**The Rise of a New Superhero**

**Chapter 3****: Early Retirement**

Was it just me or was the whole class shooting suspicious glances at me today?

I swear, I can hear them muttering to each other in hushed whispers while the teacher faced the board. The way their eyes darted around, somehow landing on me before shooting off into another direction when I caught their glances… I could feel the tension in the room. Every single one of them could be working for the mafia for all I know…

When the bell rang, the teacher let out a huge sigh of relief while massaging her arm. It must have been sore from using it to smack that stick against the blackboard about 35 times today to get everyone's attention. Somehow, their gazes always fell on me. Words of _Hinamori Amu_ filled the air like a constant buzz and as soon as one voice ended, another one echoed of the same thing.

Me. It was all about me today, and I had no idea why. And _no,_ I'm not being a self-centered snob despite how that might have sounded.

Although, I may have just been paranoid.

Maybe the whole thing had been a dream. When I had woken up this morning, it seemed as if Ikuto had never been in my room. Had I really fallen asleep yesterday afternoon after healing him or had I just dreamt everything?

I packed my bags, like usual. Nothing strange yet. I shot a glance backwards behind me, but everything seemed normal other than the sudden lack of students in the room. I turned back around, feeling inexplicably jumpy.

"Amu-chi! Are you okay?"

"Mafia!" I screeched suddenly, cupping my hands over my mouth. I groaned slightly, it was all I could think about today. But then reverting to my typical image, I coolly asked the very confused girl.

"What are you talking about Yaya?" She quickly ran over and grabbed my wrist before dragging me out.

"This." She pointed to it. I stared.

This couldn't be happening.

I'm sure I looked like an idiot standing here, gaping at the bulletin without uttering a single sound as a pool of overly excited people asked questions I fell deaf to. But I didn't care. My Cool and Spicy image had gone down the drain anyway…

"W-who took this picture?!" The simple words came out muttered.

My eyes traced the length of the bulletin board, hoping desperately that my harsh gaze would burn through the damn paper, photos, messages…ALL OF IT!

Posted up on the bulletin for all the world to see was an enlarged picture of a blue-haired high school student with an arm against a pink-haired (not to mention pink-faced) me!

What the hell! What were the chances of someone taking a photo of us right as I was helping him out of that damn alleyway? I hadn't even heard anything, though honestly those digital cameras these days were too quiet for anyone's good.

And then I noticed something scribbled at the bottom of the photo that made my eyes grow wide.

Note: Due to censoring complications, many of the more _suggestive_ photos have been left out. For copies, please deposit 50 cents per photo in locker A1078. As usual, leave your deposit and locker number. Delivery expected in 1-3 days.

"You…have got to be kidding me."

_Cool and Spicy meets its match?_

_Hinamori Amu spotted with a high school hunk around town! Talk about Cool and Spicy. She's not just about the image. With an older boyfriend, we'd all have to wonder what exactly this not so typical elementary student has done so far, if you know what I mean, __wink wink__!_

_-Signed, the Gossip Gang, for all your gossiping needs!_

"Keep your winks to yourself!" I ripped the photo from the wall, heaving from my screams.

The room was bustling with voices. "Go Hinamori-san!"

"Cool and Spicy!"

"As expected, an older boyfriend!"

"No! _I'm _gonna be the one to marry Hinamori Amu!" Ugh. Was that the weird kid again? What's his name…Suzaku? Sazuka? Suzuki? That sounded about right.

And what the hell? They were impressed? How was being perverted anywhere near my Cool and Spicy image? Did everyone think I was perverted to begin with? Maybe I was getting it from this school…

Oh shut up you. Like I need to hear it from you. I can already see Ikuto laughing his head off if he saw this. Though if I actually caught him, maybe his head really wouldn't be attached to his body anymore.

"Ew. That's sick." Finally, someone I agreed with! I turned to look at the speaker. It was Saaya. Figures.

"What's this about?" His familar gentle voice shook me.

"T-Tadase-kun!"

He furrowed his eyebrows and a soft expression was shown across his face. The others in the room immediately made way for him, just as they had for me. Their excited screams were suddenly hushed, but their whispers still floated enthusiastically around.

"King's Chair!"

"Make way!"

"Tadase-kun! _Insert high-pitched squeals here"_ And the like...

"Hinamori-san?" I backed up against the bulletin, patting my hand against it as I desperately searched for the edges of that blasted message.

I smiled at him with the most innocent look I could muster while my fingers danced behind me.

"I- I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday." Yesterday? He seemed almost sad as he spoke, but maybe I was just getting hopeful? I wasn't sure, but then I heard him talk again and it was in that offically regal way of his. "Please report to the Royal Garden in twenty minutes."

"Sure thing..." _Please don't look at the bulletin, please don't look at the bulletin!_ If there was a god, I was praying to him _or her_ now.

I tensed up against the wall even more, before my hands finally felt the thin edge of the paper that had caused me so much trouble. Finally stepping away from it, I just managed to slip the message away from the wall and crumpled it into a condensed ball like any other old craptacular piece of worthless gossip.

SAFE!

His eyes seemed to settled on something right behind me, but I stood my ground and smiled sweetly. Eventually, he walked away with a slightly troubled look. I wanted to released my inner girl again but fought the sudden urge to let out a dreamy sigh. No matter how I looked at him with whatever emotion he was feeling, he _always_ looked so incredibly cute.

"Amu-chi? Amu-chi?" I mildly heard the Ace-chair. "I'm going first. There's going to be cake! See you later! I'm not promising any leftovers though."

"O-kay." I watched her walk off, still dazed. Muffled words, excited screams, questions, uncertain voices…

Awakened from the momentary lapse of surreality as I had stupidly indulged myself in yet another daydream in front of the whole school, I just knew I had to make up for my image. People were talking with uncertainty, eyebrows raised at me with...was that...

Like hell I'm going to let them look down on me. Even if I had accidentally acted like a nervous wreck in front of everyone, or an obsessed fangirl...

I closed my eyes, dropping my head as if I was trying to be patient though in all honesty, I was fighting off my anxiety over what I was about to do. I pounded a fist to the wall. "No more of this gossip, you hear? Let's grow up already people. This is just immature."

I began to storm off, slinging my bag casually over my shoulder as I smirked at the silenced hallways. I was just about ready to go and run off beyond some corner to settle my racing pulse. But something made me turn back around.

"Wow...that's Hinamori-san?"

"And we thought Mashiro-san was something...This definitely puts Hinamori-san back at number 1."

These voices sounded familiar. Sorta like that group of chauvaunistic guys that ranked the girls...

"Well, what do you know?" I looked at them, shooting them a challenging glare. They drew back just slightly, their eyes _just _parting from the wall.

"What are you looking at?"

"…" They pointed, probably speechless from fear. Really, I was starting to get annoyed with all this damned pointing. Nothing good _ever_ comes from it.

I stared. Why hadn't I noticed the other photos?

A girl stood in the middle of a dim alleyway proudly. She was around our age, and I found myself gaping incredulously.

An actual superhero around our age?

Her black gloves stretched all the way to her elbows, her slender fingers were exposed and above them were extended metallic claws. She kept one hand out against her side, the sharp metallic edges shimmered threateningly while she kept her other gloved hand against her chest with all the claws retracted. A single black choker adorned her neck and at its center hung a familiar looking...lock?

My eyes darted through the photo I now clenched in my hands, a slight feeling of unease already creeping up to me. I absorbed all the details.

Her black leather outfit was sleek and form fitting for better movement. The knee high black boots covered her legs where her skirt didn't. Her midriff top covered her torso, exposing a part of her stomach. Everything about her screamed black. It screamed the darkness of the night, and of the secrets in the shadows. Except for one very peculiar feature.

The fluffy pink tail lashing about from behind her and the fluffy pink ears that was almost indistinguishable from her…or shall I say _my_ hair.

Oh…snap.

"Wow, just look at those eyes."

"So fierce. Well, that's the spicy part of her."

"Just like a cat's eyes!"

This cannot be happening. I glanced at the wall, this time looking at the whole thing.

Pictures, pictures everywhere!

_Hinamori Amu – more than meets the eye__._

_Well we all knew she wasn't all that innocent. But who'd have thunk she'd have such a kinky side? Kinky Cosplay anyone? It seems that blue-haired hunk has a lot to do with Ms. Hinamori's fetishes. Innocent bystander you say? Hardly, when he is found in every snapshot of Hinamori in her little cat suit._

_Pink panther or Catgirl? Care to take a guess?_

_Ballots will be announced by the end of this weekend. Please submit your votes to Locker A1078._

_-Signed, the Gossip Gang, for all your gossiping needs!_

"Who _is_ this Gossip Gang?" I knew I was snarling. Totally not helping the whole feral cat image thing.

The crowd jumped back slightly, just beginning to disperse. Finally, that kid Suzuki answered me, lifting his glasses before probably 'educating' me about the ongoings of the school. I wasn't impressed.

"They're a group of people who find the juiciest gossip and spread it through the school. Most, if not all rumors start from them you know."

"Then why doesn't anyone _do_ anything about it?" I growled. He immediately brought a finger to his lips.

"Shh. They might be listening. No one _can _do anything about them. No one knows who they are."

"Ugh, why are they after me? T-that isn't even me!" I denied, hoping it would work.

"Um, good entertainment?" Keep that smart mouth in check, boy. My Cool and Spicy image wasn't _all_ an image.

He looked away nervously. "I mean, it's not _you _in particular. They just report whatever they see." He had stars in his eyes and it annoyed me.

"You look like you respect them."

"Of course! They're second only to the Guardians. They're like the underground Guardians of this school, pulling the strings in the dark."

"Sounds like the Mafia." Ah crap, the mafia! At least this humungous waste of my time had distracted me from that.

"Oh, forget _this_. I have more important things to worry about!" Hell, if I could take on the Mafia (Okay so I hadn't really said I could, but I didn't have much of a choice did I?), I could take on a puny group of kids my age. Yes I said kids, but it most certainly doesn't make me one.

Besides, what could a group of twelve year olds (or younger) do to me without any Shugo Charas like the guardians, or guns like the bigshot crimelords?

"This _is_ important! Don't you get it? No one in the school can stop them because no one knows who they are. And everyone's too scared to try because then they'll be targeted!"

"Oh? More fearful than the Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu?" Yes, it was a stupid challenge, but even the so-called Gossip Group had admited to my utter Coolness and Spiciness (at least my outer image of that anyway), even if they were probably encouraging a more slutty twist to it.

"They report the absolute unbiased truth!" Ohh kid, you are wayy too impressionable. If this kid who absolutely idolized me believed these people, I really had no chance with the rest of the school.

It was time to do something about it.

"Alright guys, out of the way!" I reached at the bulletin, tearing apart the papers, ripping them from the bulletin and stuffing some in my pockets for later evidence against the group. "These papers have not been officially stamped by the Guardians, so they must be taken down! Sorry guys, school rules."

Take that you stupid gossip starters. Have your lackeys come at me for all I care. I'll take them down as 'Pink Panther' if I have to.

"Hinamori-san…" There's that starry eyed kid I'm so used to. Score one for Amu! Not that I really cared, but it really did help my image to win my classmates back.

"Whatever. Let them come to me. I'll get to the bottom of this." It was about time I bring this subject to the attention of the Guardians. Lookee that, and it's time for the meeting too.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

­­­

"What?! You're _kidding!_" I screamed, absolutely appalled.

"Amu-chan, it's okay." Ran separated herself from the other charas, just catching our conversation. She spoke as cheerfully as ever.

"Says the guardian chara who happened to be having too much fun today to be by my side to stop me from making stupid challenges!" Ran immediately floated away, wearing a very guilty expression.

"It's your fault you know." Darn Miki. It was hard to believe that she was my would-be self. Maybe she was the last bit of levelheaded-ness left in me. I blame her for all my stupidity now. Heck, if only _she_ had been there at the time.

"Unfortunately, it's true Hinamori-san. I'm sorry." Tadase in all his kingly glory could do _nothing?!_ Or was he commenting about it being my fault? (I'd rather assume it was the first.)

"Well how would you expect us to do anything if we don't even know who these people are?" Yaya swung her legs playfully against the chair as she stabbed a fork for another bite of cake.

"But we're the Guardians! Don't we take care of all the school matters?"

"Interesting. I have never heard of this Gossip Group."

"Iinchou!" I whined. The greenhaired boy who was scribbling hurriedly in his notebook simply did not understand my angst.

Rima looked on amused. "And what is with this sudden interest in them?" With the way she was smirking, I'd nearly suspect her of being a part of the Gossip group herself, though knowing her, that self satisfied expression on her face was just how she always looked.

"I-uh." I looked down. I could feel them staring at me. Tadase-kun…how could I face him? He'd probably hate me after this. "Iendedupchallengingthemoutintheopen."

"…?" Their waiting expressions pushed me forward.

"I _said_, I just might have… ended up challenging them out in the open."

"What?!" Yaya screeched, now head on the table and flailing her arms.

"Hinamori-san," Tadase-kun, please don't look at me with those disappointed eyes. "You understand that they'll be after you at all times now right?"

Oh God, why did this conversation sound so familiar? Change the speaker, and it might just be exactly the same as yesterday.

"Meaning," The greenheaded boy finally stopped writing. "…that they may catch you character transforming."

"It's quite alright though." Rima sipped her tea. "I'll take care of those X eggs while you're gone."

"No! You'll break them." I said desperately.

"We will have to hold off on all X egg cleansing activities then…"

"No, Tadase-kun. We don't even know how long it'll take until all this blows over." I dropped my head against the table. Maybe if I did it a few more times, I wouldn't have to deal with this situation. "Look, I'll figure something out."

"Hm." Yes I know Rima, Stupid stupid Amu. Why on Earth hadn't I thought about my transformations when I decided to take on this challenge?

"Don't you think it'd be a little risky to have Amu around us if _we_ decide to character change or transform ourselves?" I could've burned a hole through the wall with my fierce glare at her.

"No way, we can't leave Amu-chi by herself, even if it's true!" I love that Yaya.

"It just seems to me that if a group of people constantly have a camera at hand and are following her, she would inadvertantly lead them to us and eventually to the secrets about heart's eggs."

I hated when Rima was right. My eyes were slowly blurring over but I blinked away the tears. The guardians were the only ones who understood the real me. I couldn't bare to be apart from them for God knows how long, especially since it felt like I would be hiding my true self from the world for that entire time.

I really needed to expand my circle of friends. I didn't want to be this pathetic sentimental Amu.

"Rima's right." I choked back. "Don't worry about me guys. I…"

This was hard. "I'll stay away from you until I can get control of the situation…"

"Hinamori-san" Tadase-kun's beautiful russet eyes focused on me. I could sink in his gaze and do whatever he asked me to at the moment; he wasn't even using his typical bishounen charm. "We're your friends. We'll help you through this."

If only he knew it wasn't just about the stupid Gossip Group. Sure they could ruin my social life and make it a pain to hunt down X eggs, but at least my life wasn't on the line with them. Was it selfish of me to want to stay even if I could put their lives in danger? Just say the word Tadase…

"Don't go."

"O-okay."

"Amu!" It was Miki's voice. There she was, just in time- that little bundle of what little amount of levelheadedness I had left in me. Part of me had hoped no one would interfere.

I groaned, sending the floating blue blob a pleading look. "I…I can't stay Tadase-kun."

This was the right thing to do. "I retire from the Joker's chair."

"What?!"

* * *

**Chapter recap!**

Amu's little rendezvous with Ikuto wasn't a dream! Caught on camera, she takes on more than she can handle. Now it's not just the mafia going after, but the Gossip Group too! Nice going Amu. Let's just see how much more trouble you can get yourself into!

_So originally, this chapter was supposed to include more. Anyway, I altered the writing style slightly. I tried to include less description of Amu's actions because I found it a little awkward to use the word 'I' in almost every other sentence._

_Please let me know what you thought! Was this style of writing more effective?_


	4. The Lone Joker

**The Rise of a New Superhero**

Yay, an update!

Please read and review! 10+ reviews before the next update. Let me know how you like it so far, and if you'd prefer a change in the style of writing. Should I focus more on comedy or on the plot?

* * *

Last time, in Chapter 3:

Amu is apparently the new target for the Gossip Group, a powerful group of students who spread rumors all around school. Tearing apart the pictures of her and Ikuto as well as some other ones with her character transformed with Yoru, she openly challenges them. She turns to the Guardians for help, but it seems like they can't do anything at all!

To protect their heart's eggs from being discovered, Amu retires from being the Joker and vows to take down the group. But can a twelve year old girl deal with having her life on the line at the Mafia's merciless hands, as well as her social life at risk at the whims of the Gossip Group?

* * *

**The Rise of a New Superhero**

**Chapter 4**: **The Lone Joker**

"Hinamori-san!"

"Amu-chi!"

Their voices echoed in the distance, everyone's except for a certain pompous Queen. I had made my decision. There was no turning back now. Ran, Miki, and Suu had followed in silence, with obvious grim looks on their faces. It had been unfair to them to take them away from the other Shugo Charas so suddenly, but it had to be done.

My arms swiped away at the branches I was passing through. I had my resolve didn't I? Then how come I wanted to run back there and pretend everything was a joke? How come I wanted to break down and cry?

I had reached a clearing in the wooded area of the school campus before finally slouching onto the ground.

"Amu-chan. You should let them know about the mafia."

"And about your transformation with Yoru." Why was it always my little blue guardian that mentioned that cat?

"They can help desu!"

"No! They'll be in danger." I snapped back. My words caused a blanket of silence to surround us and guilt began making its ugly appearance.

Sighing, I sent the three an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. It's just…with everything that's going on…"

Suu settled on my shoulder and patted me gently.

I combed through my hair as I sat there, before my hand traced the heart shaped hair tie Tadase-kun had given me. "I bet he hates me now. Especially after I made the Guardians a new enemy."

"Ugh!" I threw my hands into the air before plopping down onto the grass. "I might as well have just told the Gossip Group about the existence of hearts eggs and our transformations."

"I don't hate you."

"Tadase-kun?!" I couldn't contain my surprise. Immediately, I sat up to confirm that it really _was_ the boy of my dreams, thoughts and everything related to that lovey dovey mush squealing fan girls are into. Hey, even as the supposed trump card for the Guardians in their battle against the X eggs, I'm still a girl.

He was walking over from the shaded trees, his hair glowing ever so slightly against the setting sun as the wind rustled through those beautiful strands of silk. His eyes were beautiful, determined, and shone deep ruby red – the eyes of…it took me less than half a second to find the appropriate word.

"Ahh…Prince Charming."

"…"

Oh…shit. Did I say that out loud?

Kiseki was flaring in the background and Tadase-kun who had just made his way next to me looked like he'd just been hit.

Genius Amu. I just _had_ to go and ruin this moment.

"Hinamori-san" I turned around to look at him. His voice wasn't angry like I thought it'd be. It did sound a bit strained though, and I could see he was trying very hard not to transform seeing as how his eye had started twitching uncontrollably. "I wanted to apologize to you for yesterday. I don't hate you for that and I don't hate you for challenging the Gossip Group." He repeated. "In fact, I'm in love…"

I could feel my determination melting away in that instant. Love? Hearing that he didn't hate me at that moment seemed more than enough because it seemed like my whole world had shattered when I stepped away from the Guardians.

But _love_…I could already hear the angels singing and church bells chiming. Cupids flying in the background were celebrating and small cherubs danced around in the sky! And in the middle of it all, stood the two most perfect couple in the world made for each other only inches apart as their lips neared…Me in a beautiful white wedding dress and a tall, handsome man staring straight down at me with those incredibly powerful deep azure eyes of his.

I took a deep breath, grabbing at swaying strands of grass. Even in a dream, I could feel myself drowning in the depths of the dark blue that would forever be my one and only Tada-

"…_with Amulet Heart_."

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?" Since when did Tadase-kun have deep blue eyes? Why hadn't he warned me earlier about the future color change in his eyes? Then I wouldn't be so freaked out seeing us in the future like that!

Wait. Was he still talking?

"Hinamori-san, I thought you already knew." What was he going on about? "But cheer up, because honestly only you can become Amulet Heart. So even if I don't like you now, you're unquestionably the person I'll come to love…"

Wait what?

And then it hit me. I hadn't even been listening long enough to hear another confession to _Amulet Heart_. I was already so engrossed in that single moment of bliss. I turned to glare at Ran, but neither she nor the other Shugo Charas could be found.

"Hey Tadase-kun," I said somewhat dejectedly. I already knew about the whole 'in love with my Would-be-self thing' but he didn't have to go mentioning it out of no where and pick at fresh wounds. I didn't want to dwell on this any longer than I had to.

"Yes?"

"Did anyone in your family ever have their eyes change colors when they got older?"

He stared at me with the WTF-look. I looked away with a blush threatening to show on my cheeks. That was to be expected considering it was so totally random.

But it wasn't that crazy of an idea. "I mean take hair color for example. No adult has odd colored hair and then look at all of us. I've got freakish naturally pink colored hair, Nadeshiko has dark purple hair for Christ's sake and even Ikuto's got naturally dark blue-"

Oh HELL NO! "Oh my freaking God."

"Hinamori-san?" I don't know how long he's been waving that hand in front of my face.

"I suppose that's possible."

"Oh, thank _goodness._" Pft, what was I think even letting my mind get near the thought that I had dreamt about Ikuto, which I would definitely _not_ do in a million years.

"I think as we get older, the bright colors dull a bit. Maybe your honey colored eyes…" He blushed a little at this point. "…will set into a darker brown. And maybe my red eyes will become a dark russet with more brown than red."

"Wait!" My voice sounded a little more desperate than I wanted it to sound. "W-what about from red to…" I was a little hesitant, feeling as though just by saying the words out loud, Tadase-kun would know exactly what I had been thinking to spur on these random questions.

"…blue." He looked at me a little strangely. Good, he hadn't exactly caught on. "Oh, oh, I _know!_ Blue contacts!" I said a little too happily, but I was sure glad I worked it out in my head.

"_Amu_." Oh friggin hell, I'd recognize that voice anywhere. Of all times to come!

"I-Ikuto!" He somehow made his way between us. My cheeks were warm and I just knew that I was blushing again.

"You thieving cat! Get away from Hinamori-san!" Tadase-kun jumped back and held out his scepter threateningly.

"I've been waiting for you Amu." Ikuto said calmly, completely ignoring Tadase-kun as the dark-haired teen sent me that smug smirk of his.

"W-why the hell would you do that?!" Why was he even here?! Why did he always butt in at all the close to perfect moments with Tadase?

He glanced at Tadase in that self-satisfied way of his. "Well why wouldn't I be here to pick up my girlfriend?"

"WHAT?!" Tadase and I said at the same time.

There was a roaring sound in the background. The floor rumbled and certain high-pitched squeals floated annoyingly in the air. And then I saw them, the herd of classmates stampeding towards us at a threatening speed.

"Hinamori-san! Is it true?"

"What a suitable boyfriend for the Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu!"

"What?!" I shrieked, totally losing my cool. Looking at Tadase-kun's questioning eyes really did not help.

"No need to be shy about it _dear." _Oh Ikuto, I see _you're_ enjoying yourself. I shot him a glare, but it failed me because at the very next minute, he swooped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him.

My cheeks were on fire. How dare he ruin my image in front of everyone? I had a reputation to uphold and I for one, was not going to stand around and let people think I was remotely interested in a pervert.

"G-go away you pervert!"

"Oh, but _Amu_," I couldn't help but shiver at the way he said my name. Don't you look at me like that. I'm a girl after all! I didn't have to be interested to react to the seductive tone of an incredibly hot guy.

"…" Yes, that'd be me trying to find something to say and completely failing.

Oh Lord. I hadn't just thought that…

"Amu?" I felt his arm pressing against my waist, nudging me slightly.

…That same 'hot' guy was holding me.

"Ahh!" I jumped up, knowing perfectly well that he felt it.

"Oh? _Amu_."

Damn him. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of getting me flustered!

"I-I s-said, GO AWAY!" His grip around me eventually loosened, the more I struggled in his arms. The crowd around us was watching us, now speechless. There was no way I could let this continue. A few more seconds with Ikuto around, and I would become known as Tomato Face Hinamori-san.

Not to mention the fact that Tadase-kun was watching us with that look in his eyes. He looked almost half convinced about the stupid rumors. And after I had gone through all that trouble and ripped them to shreds before he got a good look at the bulletin too.

"Hinamori-san. Those pictures in the cat suit. You couldn't have…"

"It's not what you think!" I quickly denied. It took me a couple of minutes before I realized something."Wait, you _SAW _them?" Oh darn it all, I hadn't noticed those other pictures early enough to take them down before he got to it.

"Ahh, those pictures are out already?" Ikuto leaned casually against a tree. Goodness, I wanted to smack him right then and there. He wasn't helping me at all!

"Tadase-kun! It's just all a misunderstanding!" Wait a sec. It almost sounded like Ikuto _knew _that there were going to be pictures…

The crowd had finally resumed talking and though the air now was void of the same high pitched screeches and squeals from girls and boys alike, they were no less annoying.

"_Oh, so the Gossip Group was right! Hinamori_ _has an older boyfriend!"_

"_I wonder if those pictures were real."_

The muttering from the crowd filled my head, and I desperately pressed against my temples to get them to stop. Tadase-kun was getting the wrong idea and this crowd of overly-excited, nosy immature kids was _so_ not helping my case. Even Ikuto was making it worse, though honestly I don't know why I thought of the word 'even' considering he should be at the top of the list of people who would love to completely humiliate me.

"_Amu_, no need to look so upset." Ikuto cooed, riling up the crowd to elevate their low whispers into loud cheering. "You should be happy we don't have to hide it anymore."

"There's no _we._" I snapped back. As if it wasn't enough that I actually gave in to letting him play my 'body guard.'

"But Hinamori-san," a voice chirped from the crowd "aren't you going to the dance with him?"

"W-Who said that?!" Oh, that kid is so dead. "H-How did you know that?!"

I shot a glare at Ikuto who as usual, was smirking. It was him!

"So…it's true Hinamori-san?" Tadase's beautiful ruby eyes looked a little dull. Could he be disappointed?

Finally, I had enough.

"ENOUGH!" My voice roared, completely silencing the crowd. "We Guardians have a lot of work to do planning for the dance and all, so if you wouldn't mind…" I swept a hand casually at the crowd. "would you please run along?"

There were a few disappointed grumbles from the crowd, but it began to disperse and most of the students were already heading towards the main gate of the school campus entrance.

Ikuto looked a little taken back. Hell yeah, I just showed _him_ who's boss. He seemed to notice that I was looking at him with probably quite a smug expression of my own.

"Oh _Amu_, I'm hurt that you would deny the truth in those pictures."

"I-Ikuto!" Like I needed any more reminding of those embarrassing photos. I was just about to hide my beet red face.

"Hold on, _Ikuto_." I hissed his name. "How do you know about those pictures? They were all posted on the bulletin before I took them all down, and there's no way you were inside the school."

"Thieving cat! You were lurking around weren't you!" Had I somehow gotten myself a perverted stalker?

"You guys are idiots."

"No one calls the KING an IDIOT! COMMONER, STAND DOWN!"

Oh good lord. Tadase-kun in his half crazed chara change with Kiseki was the single image of the almost perfect blonde that I was not at all impressed with.

I suddenly caught Ikuto smirking at me, his eyes darting back and forth between Tadase-kun going completely insane and me, probably scowling or making some other unpleasant expression. I forced my contorted face back to normal.

"And why would that be?" Cool and Spicy.

"Well, maybe because half the girls were screaming about the pictures?"

"Oh." I could feel my disguise falling apart.

"And," His hand held my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes. They were … incredible to say the least. His beautiful deep azure eyes that looked a bit like what I had seen in before in that drea-

"OH HELL NO!" I pulled away, tightly shutting my eyes together. My darn cheeks were hot and I knew for a fact that they must be glowing as brightly as lanterns. There was no way I'd give him the satisfaction of being right. It had only been yesterday since he smugly told be it'd be better to see him in person than to daydream about him. No way in friggin' hell it'd only take a day for him to somehow manage to trick me into dreaming about him!

"Amu, no reason to overreact. So what if I thought I saw someone with a camera in the background and ignored it? I figured it must have been a trick of the light or something."

"WHAT?! YOU KNEW?!"

He didn't seem the least bit fazed. "Well isn't it much easier for me to be around you without seeming suspicious?"

"W-why would Hinamori-san need you around her all the time?!" _Dreamy sigh._ Regular handsome Prince Charming was back and he almost seemed _jealous!_

"To protect her of course."

"I'll be the one to protect her!"

"Oh, Tadase-kuun!" I'm certain my Cool and Spicy character had just gone down the crapper at that moment as the expected stars appeared in my eyes, but I didn't care.

"Like you can handle the maf-"

"Ikuto! SHH!" I whispered to him. Thank you sir for ruining my moment. I had immediately been released from my daze and I cupped a hand over his mouth. There was no way I would let him make all my efforts go to waste. The whole reason I had retired from the Joker's chair was to protect everyone. This mafia business didn't concern any of them.

I would have kept it there if not for the sudden light nibble that made me jump in place and turn a darker shade of red.

"Well _Amu_, if you wanted to get close to me, all you had to do was ask."

"Hinamori-san…" Tadase-kun spoke uneasily and I took it as a signal to get as far away as I could from Ikuto. Too bad his hands were so quick, not that he hadn't been gentle despite the speed. He kept his hands rested lightly on my hips as I tried to run off ahead of him. He pulled me back, slowly sliding his warm hands toward the front of my belly. The way he brushed his fingers against my skin made me shiver. My heart was racing no matter how much I tried to calm it and when he pulled me back a little roughly into his chest, my heart skipped a beat. And I, being the totally uncool Amu that I was around him, stupidly let out a squeak.

"Hmm, _Amu_. Did you say something?" His husky voice rumbled through me. I could feel the vibrations of his voice in his chest and throat run through my body as he kept himself tightly wrapped around me.

"I-Ikuto. You Pervert!" Was it just me, or did that sound a little too breathless to be a threat?

A light shuffling caught my ears. Oh god. Tadase was still here. How on Earth had I forgotten?

"Hinamori-san," he wasn't looking at us when he spoke. "It seems that you are able to character transform with Yoru." I could have danced in joy that he didn't misunderstand the situation, if his tone hadn't sounded so formal and if I wasn't so insanely flustered. That meant that he _didn't _think I was dressing up for some kinky fun with a certain pervert! I mentally gagged at having the words 'kinky fun' in the same sentence with Ikuto.

"Yeah nya! And we make a good team too!"

"Yoru!" I couldn't help but smile, despite my surprise. He always seemed to pop out of nowhere. Maybe that was part of his powers, keeping hidden like an alleycat.

"I think…" Tadase-kun was speaking, but it didn't sound like him. "I think it would be best if…"

I waited, holding my breath. I was so absorbed in his words that I hadn't noticed Ikuto's arms still wrapped around me. I had almost grown _used_ to it by now despite my red cheeks and it had felt so comforting that I hadn't noticed that anything was wrong.

"King's Chair!" Rima stormed over toward us, fuming. "We don't speak to the likes of quitters!"

What the freaking hell? _Who_ exactly do you think it was that got me to leave the Guardians?

"Mashiro-san…"

"We are _not_ to associate with the ex-Joker any longer. Don't even think about helping her in secret!"

"I wasn't planning to!" Tadase-kun said a little too defensively. From where I was standing, a little behind him and facing Rima, I could see that his fingers were crossed. It made me smile. So that was why he had come after me.

She turned to glare at me. "It is best if you weren't seen with us." And just as soon as that initial comforting thought came to me, a jumbled set of uneasy emotions came.

I don't know exactly how I felt. It was a mix of feelings- anger, annoyance frustration, but most of all I was a little hurt by her words. Yes, I know she always wasn't all that pleasant, but I thought that we had established a real friendship. I was the only one who was allowed to call her by her first name after all.

Why was she being so mean?

But another part of me knew that she really was trying to look out for everyone. Besides, if anyone got hurt on my account, could I forgive myself? It was better this way, even if everyone turned a cold shoulder on me.

"Rima..." I know my eyes were a little shinier than normal with all the tears that were threatening to spill out, but I held it together. "I'll see you guys at the end of this week."

"You better." She had whispered it and I was sure she didn't mean for me to hear it. With that, both her and Tadase-kun walked back towards the Royal Garden, the blond shooting just a brief glance toward me.

"Tadase-kun!" I called after him. He turned back around but I knew he could hear. "I'll still take care of those X eggs, don't you worry!"

Watching them walk away, slowly disappearing into the distance caused a knot to form at my throat. So this might be a hard week, but I knew that my friends were secretly supporting me from the sidelines. Rima's methods may seem harsh, but I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Besides, I personally challenged the Gossip Group, so I'd be the one to take care of them.

"...Ex-Joker?"

"Oh, I-Ikuto, you're still here!"

"Hn." He grunted, before I finally noticed I was _still_ settled a little too comfortably in his arms. No, it wasn't that I enjoyed it. Oh don't give me that look! I just hadn't noticed it.

I jumped away, and felt his chin slip off my head as I wiggled out of his grasp. Through the entire time, I could feel him staring at me, waiting for an explanation. His gaze was piercing and with every passing second, it was harder to endure. "Yes, _ex­-_Joker, but just for the week… I hope."

"I'm flattered."

Why the hell would he be?

"Wanted to make some more time for me?"

"O-Of c-course n-"

"That's good." That bastard said completely cutting me off. "I'll be sure to spend a _whole _lot of time with you."

"That wasn't what I was going to say!" I groaned.

"So why'd you step down from the Joker's chair?" He sat down on the grass and patted the ground seductively beside him, motioning for me to take a seat. The sky had gotten significantly darker and I noted that the Guardians should be concluding their meeting.

I plopped down beside him, with the spunkiest attitude I could manage in my Cool and Spicy image as if not affected by his narrowed glance at me and slightly curved lips. I was going pretty well too, until he finally brought a hand to my forehead.

"Fever? Hm, nope."

"Eep."

"Your cheeks _are_ a bit red though, Amu." He sneered, trying to make eye contact. But I looked away.

"R-ridiculous!"

"So tell me. Did you really decide to leave the Kiddy King to join my side?" Yeah, keep smirking boy and one day I swear it'll leave your face permanently lopsided. Strong thoughts I know, for someone who couldn't even begin to speak.

"So I take that as a yes."

"No! It's just a whole other matter entirely." I finally said, now lying down on the grass. "It's like this…" And so began the epic tale of Hinamori Amu's second day with trouble. I don't even know why I was telling him everything. He was quiet for the most part but I could see amusement dance in his eyes, as if he was holding in the strongest urge to laugh.

"You really are a magnet for trouble."

"Oh shut up!" I puffed, finally finished with the sad story that is my miserable day at school, much thanks to a certain dark-haired teen who came to make it worse.

"But I couldn't even imagine that the girl with the camera could cause you _this_ much trouble."

"WHAT girl?!" I sat up. My first lead. I'll hunt you down damn Gossip Group. "And why didn't you stop her you idiot?"

"I don't know. Some redheaded girl. It doesn't really matter. You have more important things to worry about."

"Jesus, why didn't you _say_ anything earlier? Or stop the girl? Or…'

"Well how was I supposed to know she saw you character transformed? I thought it was just when I was lying on your lap" He turned to face me at this, just catching my crimson face.

"Ugh. Those extra shots people are going to pay for! UGHH! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER" How much more _suggestive_ did those pictures get?

"Why? It seemed like it was going to be fun. Some entertainment for a bored feline I suppose."

"But now everyone thinks we're going out!" I whined.

"And?"

"Ugh!"

"Besides, isn't that much better than to have everyone know you character transformed? And this way, I can keep an eye on you at all times without causing suspicions to rise."

"Yeah, and let them think I DRESS UP IN KINKY CAT SUITS FOR YOU INSTEAD?!" Holy crap. I actually screamed that out loud. I quickly covered my mouth, feeling once again like a boiling teakettle named Amu.

He was smirking insanely.

"Why does this all sound so planned out Ikuto?" The 'bodyguard' duty he assigned himself, inviting himself to the dance out of convenience for this job, knowing about the photographer and _not doing a single thing about it…_Hell for all I know, the darn gangsters could have been staged just so that I'd be utterly embarrassed in a skin tight cat suit so a pervert could take some pictures.

In fact, how could I even know that _he_ wasn't the Gossip Group? I looked at him suspiciously, knowing that my paranoia was getting beyond a normal level.

He shrugged. "Maybe it's fate little kiddy."

"Kiddy?!" Goodness, I was starting to respond to that word like how Tadase responded to 'Prince.'

"Yes. Kitty." I groaned, feeling the oncoming headache. I was just so jumpy over everything right now. I was even hearing things. Well, either that or he was trying to mess with me again which wouldn't be beyond him.

"So, if you're so worried about the Gossip Group exposing the secrets of the Guardians," His tone was calm, even when I was shooting suspecting glares at him.

No, he wouldn't do something as stupid as that. That was just asking for certain death. Besides, he wasn't _that_ evil. Even if he loved to tease me, the whole Gossip Group thing was going too far. Honestly, how often does he even see me to even get intimidating photos of me?

"_Amu_, how would I take those pictures if I'm _in _them?"

What the hell? How much did I say out loud?

"Pretty much everything. I realized you stopped listening awhile ago when you started mumbling to yourself." Right on cue, there goes my blush.

"Anyway, as I was saying, how are you going to take care of X eggs if you can't transform? The Gossip Group would see you right?"

I stared at him blankly.

He sighed. "I guess I'll do it. It _is_ my job for Easter after all."

I kept staring.

"W-wait, you can't! You can't break them!" He nearly stupefied me with his kindness. Yes, rough as it was said, he had offered to help me.

"Ohhh!" I spun around to face his seating figure and mindlessly placed my hands on his shoulders. "Ikuto, I got it!"

"Okay, okay. Stop shaking me and tell me already!" He snarled, though his face didn't look fierce at all. In fact, he wore a slight smirk.

"Yoru, where are you?" I said slyly. My grin was getting wider and wider.

"No Amu. Yoru is off limits."

"Come on Ikuto! I might be able to use Open Heart with him!"

"Ikuto – nya! It was fun fighting with Amu." I was starting to really love that Shugo Chara.

"See, what he said! It'll be great! I won't have to worry about transforming with him cuz the Gossip Group has already taken pictures of it. They'll even think I'm up to something…" I shuddered before proceeding. "…kinky again."

That brought a smirk to his lips. I knew I was getting to him.

"Look, it's the only way! I'll even go along with pretending to be your girlfriend if you let me transform with Yoru."

"Deal." I looked up at him, once again revealing my paranoia to him with my eyes. That had almost been too easy.

He tapped my head lightly. "How else would you protect yourself if the mafia comes after you again? It's better to be able to transform even if it's not with your own Shugo Charas."

"Oh," My doubts were cast aside. Maybe Ikuto had thought it through a lot more than I had. I wasn't even thinking about the mafia. But then, what was the point of being my bodyguard if I could take care of them with Yoru?

"How would you protect me then?" He smiled a little after I said it and I could feel my pulse increase just the slightest.

"I can do perfectly well without a transformation. You'd be better off with it. Anyway, if it gets really bad, I'll figure something out then."

"Ikuto…"

"Alright don't look at me with those eyes."

I turned my face blank, suddenly realizing how I must have looked with my hands against my chest with that pleading voice. My reputation was tiring to maintain.

"Well, no need to turn cold!" He scoffed. "Really Amu, you can stop with that stupid character in front of me. I can see right through it. Save your energy for something more important."

I could feel the heavy burden lifted from my body. It wasn't just the Guardians who understood my true self after all and I wasn't alone. "T-thank you Ikuto." _Thank you for knowing who I really am._

For some reason, I really felt at peace, lying there on the grass next to Ikuto in silence. It was getting dark and the first stars in the sky could be seen. The depths of the azure blue sky that I could lose myself to; yet in it, I could also find who I really was. Staring into that deep blue sky, I could drop my disguise and _just be me_, whoever that was. And I knew that whatever happened, the sky would be unchanging – constantly there to watch over me through everything. _Just like Ikuto_.

I nearly lost myself to these thoughts, but I felt something warm against me. Ikuto reached for my hand and I didn't pull away.

"I'll protect you Amu." He gave me a light squeeze and I felt him pull back. Awkwardly, I gripped his hand tighter, refusing to let him go. I don't know what came over me that moment but when he spoke those words, I could feel myself sinking into his warmth. His hand was a silent encouragement and these rare sweet moments I shared with him was something I treasured, even if I didn't know exactly in what way.

He turned his head to look at me, his eyes were wide. His soft blue strands fell against his face, flowing gently down his cheeks just like how the dark night sky gently swept across the distance. Leaning on his side, he brought another hand to my cheek. It was cool to the touch most probably because my cheeks were burning yet again. He leaned in closer, inching towards my body. And the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was his hopeful eyes staring straight through me.

"I-Ikuto?" A slight tone of hurt escape my lips when nothing happened. It surprised me even.

He sighed. His hand had been lifted from my cheek and I stopped feeling his soft breath against my face.

"You're...a kid." He muttered quietly, probably more for himself.

I opened my eyes and saw him staring up. Did I really just close my eyes to keep from staring into his or was it something else? I…couldn't have been waiting for it could I?

His hand was still holding mine though and my heart threatened to thump out of my chest. A hand was just a hand wasn't it? Why was it making me this nervous?

He must have finally noticed when my fingers twitched, because he pulled away suddenly and sat up, just managing to brush his hand against my jacket.

I mildly heard the flutter of paper and reached beside my pocket where the sound had came from. But before I could sit up and actually get a hold of the papers, Ikuto got to them before me.

He held a crumpled sheet between his two hands. His body looked like it was convulsing from where I saw him. His shoulder's were shaking uncontrollably, but he was silent for the most part.

"I-Ikuto?" I cautiously brought a hand to his shoulder, hoping he didn't have a secret medical problem he never told anyone about. He honestly looked like he was only a step away from spazing out.

"A-mu" He heaved the words, as if breathless. "This is…"

"Oh my freaking god." I smacked him against the arm.

Yes, it was the picture of catgirl clad in black leather with the oh, so lovely message written on the bottom. To think I was worried about his health when he was just laughing at my embarrassment!

"This is classic! _Kinky Cosplay anyone?_ Ironic isn't it?"

What the hell? What happened to the calm Ikuto I knew? The one who I wouldn't find laughing about anything? Granted, he wasn't audibly laughing though he was probably shaking so much from trying to hold it in…

Should I be commending him for his efforts that he would be polite enough to bother? Or should I be yelling at him for wanting to laugh?

"Amu!" He groaned suddenly, as if utterly exasperated. "You're an idiot!"

"What? Look, I didn't ask to be dressed like that!"

"No, I mean the clothes are perfectly fine seeing how you may be able to pass off as a couple of years older than you really are."

Wait, what? Did he just compliment me? "W-What d-do you mean by that?" My heartbeat thumped hard against my ears. I…I wasn't actually hoping for a compliment was I?

"Uh. I mean, the clothes will help confuse the mafia. They won't think that you're Catgirl." I sighed slightly at his words. So Catgirl won at the end. I wonder what votes my classmates would cast.

Hold on, my classmates had known hadn't they? "…Ikuto, if my classmates could tell, what makes you think the mafia can't?"

"You're an idiot." He repeated. This new term was almost getting as annoying as 'kid.' I couldn't really tell in the darkness, but I thought I saw his ears go a little pink.

"_Amu_, I know you just can't take your eyes off of me, but _focus!_"

I wanted to scream in denial despite knowing that my sputtering tongue would once again fail me. But instead, I looked at where he was pointing.

"A1078?"

"Yes Amu. Taking down the Gossip Group should be no problem at all…even for you."

Oh yes. Run in fear you little redhead. I'm coming after you.

* * *

For those of you who don't recall, A1078 is the locker the Gossip Group uses.

This was an odd-ended chapter. I don't think there was much of a focus here, except to move the plot along a bit. So far, this story seems more focused on the storyline than on character development. There's plenty of room for that later on though. Let me know what you thought of this chapter in general. Is there anything in particular you'd want to hear more about or anything you'd like to happen?


	5. The Bearer of the Lock

**The Rise of a New Superhero**

Hello all! Yes, it is I with a new update. Although I couldn't quite get the 10 reviews I wanted, I decided to update because I wanted to move the story along. You'll see what I mean.

Please read and review!

Enjoy the Read!

* * *

Last time, in Chapter 4 of _The Rise of a New Superhero:_

Amu runs off from the Guardians and Tadase follows behind. He tells her that he doesn't hate her at all and that he is in fact in love with Amulet Heart. Yes, a second confession to her love rival who happened to be her future self. Poor Amu.

Meanwhile, Amu had already sunk into a daydream at the sound of the word 'love' and finds herself in a wedding dress, staring into the dark blue of...future Tadase? Did he get contacts?

Okay, so after a few minutes of useless banter, Ikuto drops in, bringing Amu to the very horrid realization that the pervy cat had somehow sneaked into his dream, the very next day after he told her that seeing him in real life was better than daydreaming about him.

Rima finds them, and brings Tadase back with him, warning him to stay away from Amu. But before the two leave, the pink-haired girl tells Rima that she'll see her at the end of the week and tells Tadase that she'll keep taking care of the X eggs.

Just as they walk away, Amu realizes that she's being hugged by Ikuto and tries to be Cool and Spicy to cover her embarrassment, but Ikuto sees right through it and tells her not to bother. Somehow, the words bring her a lot of much needed comfort and she begins to understand that it wasn't just the Guardians who knew the real her. This of course, leads to a very sweet moment between the two with Ikuto meaning to give her an innocent squeeze on the hand for encouragement. But when Amu clasps his hand tight so he can't take it away, he turns to look at her...almost just _almost_ kissing her before finally pulling away and calling her a kid.

A slightly disappointed sigh escapes her mouth, much to Amu's surprise and Ikuto immediately sits up, accidentally knocking out some papers in Amu's pockets. He almost bursts out laughing at how she gets herself into the most ridiculous situations, revealing that he had known there was a photographer around all along. Finally, he points to the locker number, of course not until he's called her an idiot a good number of times.

* * *

**The Rise of a New Superhero**

**Chapter 5: The Bearer of the Lock  
**

_Two figures lay on the grass, only inches away from each other. A pink-haired girl stared straight into the midnight blue sky reveling in the brilliance of the stars. She was taking deep breaths as if to absorb the tranquility of that quiet night while she rested so comfortably beside a sighing man. His hair was the same shade as the night sky and his eyes were just as mysterious as the celestial bodies that hung within the open air._

"I-Ik…"

_The man slowly slipped his hands over the girl's, clasping it tightly. "I'll protect you Amu." At these words, the girl spun around to look at him, honey-colored eyes wide with surprise. Her hand had held on to his when he was pulling away, all on its own._

"Amu. Amu."

"Yes?"

_His eyes locked on to hers in an unending gaze, in a similar look of surprise but it soon changed into one of uncertainty and hope. He turned his body to face her, and brought another hand gently closer to the girl's face inching ever closer as he did so. Their staring was nearly unbearable for the girl who now closed her eyes shut, heart threatening to thump entirely out of her chest._

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

_He was getting closer. His lips were half parted but moist with desire. The man gently stroked her cheek, face getting ever nearer as she felt his warm breath, almost losing herself entirely by the simple sensation of his rythmic breathing brushing against her cheeks. She could almost feel his lips… _

"I-Ikuto…"

_Her heart was pounding hard against her chest._

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Ughh…Not now!"

"Amu, _Amu._"

"Yes?" Enough with the talking, just get to the damn kiss!

"Amu, Amu-chan."

"Iku…" Hold on a sec. Amu-chan? And when did his voice get so high pitched? "…to?!"

**CRASH!**

"Oh damnit." I shoved the covers away from me, and saw that my very annoying alarm clock lay broken on the floor. Suu seemed absolutely terrified, Ran still floated around my still very groggy head, and Miki was drawing in her notepad not at all bothered.

Yes, another morning, another day. Another damn dream about that perverted cat.

I sat up and yawned, stretching my arms over me. It was all a dream after all. "What a crazy dream!" I muttered, still half asleep.

Good thing too…well maybe. But it wasn't really like I'd actually want to be on the mafia's hitlist or to have a stupid Gossip Group tailing me. Though the whole scene with Ikuto…

"Amu-chan, why are you sighing?"

I looked at Ran, dazed. Her image was blurry…

"Hey, Amu! Wake up, wake up!" With that, the little pink chara with just too much energy flew at full speed into my face.

"Oww."

"Well, she must be feeling very tired after being chased by the mafia desu."

My ears perked up and I shot out of bed. "It…wasn't a dream?!" Aww shodding charas. No frigging way.

Another, more frustrated groan escaped my mouth.

"Nope." Miki finally raised her eyes past her sketchbook. "You're actually kind of amazing Amu."

"Well thank you." I jumped out of bed and started getting ready for school. I didn't know why I deserved such a compliment.

"I didn't think it was even possible to get into so much trouble in just two days. That takes enormous skill."

"Hey!" Darn that smart-mouthed Miki. I was struggling with my hair but Suu floated over and helped me tie it up with my favorite black heart-shaped scrunchie. "Thanks Suu."

"No problem desu."

"Oh well." After a good few minutes of getting out of bed, I was less groggy. I had just about enough energy to put my disguise back on. Not that it was really all that necessary, since my charas knew who I really was, but I had to get my mask ready before I saw my parents and Ami. "If it's not a dream, I'll just have to take care of them."

"Amu's stubborn character!" Ran chirped.

Okay, so I definitely said that with a lot more confidence than I had. But in reality, things weren't _that_ bad. I already had my first two leads on the Gossip Group.

Today was day three since this whole mess started with the mafia. Wednesday –I only had two more days to get rid of the Gossip group, not that I'd need those two extra days since today is the day I take them down.

As for the mafia, I can't really do anything about them can I? I'll just have to deal with them when they come.

"Amu…"

"Hmm Suu?" I was now making the final adjustments to my school uniform. Seriously, brushing my teeth, combing my hair _and_ changing within 10 minutes flat? I'd have to say, I _am_ pretty amazing myself.

"It's 8:15."

"AHHHHH! I'm late I'm late!" So much for being so darn smug. Karma, I tell you. And yes, I ended up screaming all the way out of my house not even taking a second glance behind without so much as a goodbye to my family. Though it was strangely quiet when I left...

Let me tell you. It sucks being late. You miss breakfast, end up sweating to class from all the running, and hell, you MISS BREAKFAST! I'm a growing girl for crying out loud. I need my food.

I could already feel the exhasution in my legs and I was barely two blocks away from my house. Really, for someone who runs around taking care of all those X eggs, I'd think I was a bit more in shape. But maybe I was just more panicked about being late for school for the umpteenth time today.

"Hey, _Amu_. Need a ride?" Wtf? Please don't tell me I'm beyond just dreaming about him, and now it's gotten up to the point where I'd _hear_ him everywhere I go. Keep running Amu, and the voices will disappear.

"_Amu?"_ Aww hell it wasn't working. I sped up even faster and even my Charas were trailing behind me.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms sweep me from the ground. "I-Ikuto?"

He was smirking as always, and he gracefully hopped up onto a roof, bouncing from house to house with me in his arms. I could feel my cheeks getting warm. Yes, _again_. It's not like I can control it!

"D-don't you have s-school or something?"

He lept across a building, cat ears and tail apparent, fully fledged in his Black Lynx transformation. The way that sleek dark blue vest exposed his firm abs…which by the way were now touching me…

"Eep." Another darn squeak. Control yourself Amu!

"Hm?" He stared down at me with those piercing eyes and his lips curved up in that smirk that I lov- I mean, hate. "I already told you Amu. I'm your bodyguard for the time being."

"Is that it?" Cool and Spicy. I said it as if I didn't really care, but in all honestly, I was just a _little_ curious.

"You don't listen do you?" A playful glint was in his eyes. "Like I said, you can drop the act too. But, if you really want to know…"

I dug myself closer into his chest without even realizing it. Yes, I wanted to know.

And then I saw him shooting that darn smirk at me again. Just catching my hands clinging onto his vest, I immediately dropped it and looked away. "L-Like I care!"

"Aww, and to think I missed school for you too."

"Like I asked you to!" He missed school? For me?

"Well, no big deal. It's not like I usually go anyway." I looked at him, a little annoyed. We were now at the base of the giant hill leading to the school.

"You _should_ go!" I gave him a good whack on the chest. "It's not good to miss so much school. What about your future, mister?"

Maybe that smack wasn't a good idea, since he immediately let me down, looking peeved. "Just leave me alone, will you?"

"You're the one who came to get me!"

"Fine, you're right. I'm going to school now." Wait, what?

"Now?! But…we're so close already!" I could almost make it on time if he just gave the final dash. His expression softened a bit and the familiar smirk reappeared on his face. I really did prefer that over his stern look.

"Oh? So you _do_ need me."

"Of course I need you, you idiot!" Whoa. Where on earth did that come from? I had my hands cupped against my mouth, but the words had already escaped. I had to avoid his gaze, so I turned around.

"I-Ikuto!" No sooner had I cried his name in surprise when I felt the gust of wind passing by us. His movements were so agile, it seemed as if we were practically flying. It was incredible. Although it was the second time he carried me around as Black Lynx, it was no less exhilarating than the first time.

Flying around in the day time with the wind in my hair and his arms wrapped so protectively around me was a little different than when we sped through the night with the soft moonlight reflecting at his face. The night evoked wonder and mystery, the daytime evoked feelings of care, comfort and protection.

I didn't want this to end. It was an experience unlike any other – there was enough thrill in it to match a ride on a rollercoaster, without the unnecessary fear that usually came with it. And this 'ride' included an incredible scent I could just lose myself to…

"Amu? We're here." Once I finally realized he had been kneeling for sometime, waiting for me to get off, I jerked up and started smoothing out my skirt. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel his smirk. Yes, _feel_ it. It seemed as though my cheeks were the perfect smirk detector. The harder he smirked, the hotter and redder they got. (Or maybe it was the other way around, but still, my cheeks were never wrong.)

And, with the heat emanating from my cheeks, I knew he must be smirking pretty hard.

"Enjoy the ride?" Aww freakin hell. Now he must be giving me the ultimate smirk of Ikuto smugness. Even with my back facing him, I could tell.

"I- I was s-serious about you going to school." What on earth was I saying now? Yes, Amu, keep ranting and maybe it'll get you out of this situation.

"Why do you care if I go or not?" He rested a hand on my shoulder and pulled me around. I kept my eyes down. Goodness, I can't possibly look at him now.

"C-cuz I just do!" I screamed. He lifted my chin with two fingers, all the while staring at me with those azure orbs…the same ones I dreamed about the night before…the same ones I stared into under the starry sky…

Oh craptaculous. I couldn't possibly be falling for this guy could I? Tadase-kun, Tadase-kun! He was the only one for me. _HE_ was the kind, caring type unlike this unrefined perverted cat man.

"It's not a big deal you know." NOT a big deal falling for him?! Oh please Ikuto, keep your darned arrogance to yourself.

"School's easy anyway. I just show for the tests and all I have to do is ace them." Oh…that's what he was talking about.

"But, I guess I can make an exception and go to school today."

"Just today?" I don't even know why it bothered me so much, but I really didn't want him to mess up his life. Easter had already taken its toll on him, but it didn't mean that he should give up the little normalcy he had left in his life. And after all, after he's freed from Easter, what could he turn to if he doesn't maintain his normal life?

"Alright, Amu." He smirked. "As much as I can then…"

I beamed at him and a heavy burden was lifted from me. Maybe I had just felt guilty for being responsible, but the moment he said that, I couldn't help but smile at him.

"…For you, _Amu_." A knot formed at my throat. My cheeks blushed a horrible shade of red I was sure and I just couldn't find the words to speak.

Damn that perverted cat for having such a sexy voice.

"Now get to school kiddy."

_I'm not a kiddy!_ Mouth, I command you to speak those words this instant! "I-I-I….ughh."

He graced me with a warm smile, a real one and it made my insides get all mushy. It made my knees weak. No, but I wasn't going to be like any of his fangirls.

"G-get g-going already!" I shut my eyes, shoving him away.

"Bye kitty." Kiddy or kitty? What did he say the first time? God, I hate how he mixes up my head.

"_Ikuto…can I come out yet?"_ Strange. I thought I heard Yoru's voice while he was still transformed.

"No Yoru, we gotta get to school on time." I stood at the top of the hill, right by the gate of the school absolutely speechless as I watched Black Lynx disappear from view. And then a voice echoed.

"_See you later Amu nya_."

"Yoru…?" I can hear him even after he's transformed with Ikuto?! Well, I guess that makes sense, considering I had transformed with Yoru myself.

The resounding bell echoed through the school grounds, signaling the start of school. If I ran now, I could still make it to class before the bell finished ringing.

Which is what I just so happened to do. I swung the classroom door open, panting, somehow managing to weave through the stairs and hallways in time.

"Himamori-san? Himamori!"

"It's HINAMORI!" Jesus. How long has that Nakaidou known me for? If anything, he should remember me better than most students! But maybe he was just out to mess with me too.

Hold on... "NAKAIDOU Sensei?!"

"Yes, Himamori-san? Please take a seat will you?"

I resisted the urge to turn pink. Casually slinging my bag over my shoulder, I slowly made my way through the classroom still talking to him though I wasn't facing him.

"Hm? And what happened to that teacher from yesterday?"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Oh, she quit. How unexpected, I believe that was the 5th teacher?"

"_It's because Hinamori-san scared them all away_!" It was hushed, but I heard the whispers and felt the tension in the classroom. It was no better than yesterday, maybe even more strained of an atmosphere than yesterday. But at least midway into class, my Shugo Charas had finally managed to arrive, granting me about 5 minutes of entertainment before I fell back into utter boredom and self-consciousness at all the eyes that happened to land on me.

And so began another wonderful day of school. With me groaning unnecessarily throughout the lesson, glaring at the teacher who just refused to get my name right, and earning another series of hushed whispers when I did so. I swear, if anyone popped out at me again at this moment, I'd scream "MAFIA!" all over again.

Most of it was uneventful, and my mind began to wander upon a certain perverted cat man. I wasn't really thinking of _him_, I was just thinking of exactly why I had told him to go to school when I was just beginning to see exactly how useless this was. Yes, call me a hypocrite but at least I'm still here sitting in this incredibly boring class, looking outside the window.

Why did I ever like school anyhow? Really, don't look at me like that. As hard as it is to believe, I do remember a time when I looked forward to school only a few days ago. Right. That was before my life was plagued with pure evil at every stinking corner. Paparazzi everwhere, and I wasn't even a famous idol.

Utau. Darn her. Even if she had a bunch of people following her, which I was beginning to understand myself, at least she was famous _and_ got paid for it. Who the hell is paying _me_ to be the center of attention for the Gossip Group or to be a sitting duck for the mafia?

I slumped my head in my arms, eyes just darting onto the image of perfection – Tadase-kun. He seemed to have caught me looking at him and offered a warm smile when no one was looking. Thank goodness he didn't hate me. Somehow, that single reassuring smile brightened the day and eased the knotted strain I had felt forming in me from all those stares.

Class was again, unbearably long. But it finally ended and I ran as fast as I could to my locker. It was only a few feet away from A1078 afterall. Even numbered, meaning it was also a top locker, like my own.

I mindlessly opened my locker, all the while focused entirely on the area around A1078. Of course, I couldn't pinpoint who was standing directly in front of it, seeing how there was now a crowd of people around that area. I swung open the metallic door, not really looking but then my ears caught the light sound of a piece of paper fluttering. My hands grabbed it before it fell.

"Amu-chan, a letter desu!" Yes Suu, thank you for that entirely useless piece of information I already knew. Okay, okay. You can't really blame me for my bad mood can you? I just spent a whole period listening to hours of quiet whispers about me and secretive glances shot in my direction when no one thought I was looking. And I was just a bit jumpy...you know, seeing how the mafia was out to get me.

My eyes scanned over the words of the paper, repeatedly.

--

_Hinamori-san,_

_We heard your challenge and we accept. Don't bother checking locker A1078. If you have eyes, you'll know why. For the first person to challenge us, you are as gutsy as rumored. But that is to be expected. Our sources are never wrong._

_The Gossip Group, For all your gossiping needs – or to make your life plainly miserable as in your case._

_P.S. Look forward to the next set of pictures afterschool. Let this be an early warning to show you exactly who you're dealing with._

_--_

Afterschool? As in today afterschool? How on Earth did they work so fast?

"It's them!" Ran and Suu pointed accusingly to the paper while stiffling a gasp.

"Amu…" Miki spoke hesitantly, offering a light tap on my shoulder. I looked at her. I don't even know how she turned out to be one of my charas – she was so mature at times and sometimes wise beyond what I could ever be. Only she knew to comfort me out of the three.

I felt my body go limp. It wasn't surprising, but why had I secretly hoped all this time that they didn't hear me? Slamming my locker door shut, I stomped over to the Gossip Group's makeshift mailbox. It must have been full with all the picture orders by now.

Certainly, I wanted to make a mad dash for the bulletin first and rip down whatever was there, but I was closer to the locker and it'd be easier for me to secretly make my way there if there was a crowd of students.

Okay, so maybe not.

Classmates watched on in horror, completely quiet as I approached it. It was beyond the point of sneaking around now. Everyone knew about my open conflict at this moment. I could tell. They all stepped aside like I was some kind of disease ridden thing. For all their words about Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu, they were all just wimps afraid to talk to me otherwise. Sure, they keep talking _about _me and maybe even show some admiration, but none of them would dare risk to talk _to _me, other than maybe the Guardians, whom I had so rudely pushed away.

I took a deep breath and studied the locker. If I had eyes eh? What did they mean?

And then I saw. The locker had no lock on it. That didn't make any sense.

I tried tugging on it, but it wouldn't open. It was stuck. Maybe they had some trick to opening it but I for one, could not make it budge. It looked like a piece of metal was slightly bent inwards, making it permanently stuck from what I could see. But there was a way to get all that mail, I knew it.

Grumbling, I trudged back toward my locker. I had left that note inside because I didn't want anyone else to read it, but seeing how everyone was reacting to me, I guess they all knew anyway.

When I opened my locker again, I was surprised to find an envelop laying above the note I had read earlier. "_To Hinamori-san"_

Wow, I'm sure getting popular. Two letters in a day. My eyes scanned through the crowd, looking for whoever it was that just recently dropped the note in my locker. It might have been the trick of the light, but I thought I saw a blond headed figure walking away through the cramped halls.

I opened it, sliding my fingers under the flap and pulled out the letter.

--

_Dear Hinamori-san,_

_You are not alone. Don't give up! I'll help you in any way I can. Today, I am planning to search through the records to find out who owns that locker. I'll let you know how it goes._

_Wait for the next note after the Guardian meeting. As the representative of the Guardians, let me say that we support you all the way. (Even so, please do not let the others know.)_

_King's Chair,_

_Tadase_

--

"Amu-chan! Tadase cares!" Ran squealed. The other two were smiling.

"Tadase-kun…" It was obvious that the others didn't approve, yet…yet he was still helping me. I found myself smiling despite the utter crap I had to deal with. Quickly, I slipped the note in my bag, careful not to let it accidentally fall in case someone were to find it.

My eyes managed to catch a glimpse of red. Yes, _red_.

Right in front of the locker too. The redhead was slipping some papers into the locker, looking suspiciously from side to side. They weren't just normal papers!

"HEY YOU!" I swear, I saw photos. I saw a hint of pink in them.

"Amu, calm down." Miki tried to quiet me down. Of course, I had to completely ignore her at this moment.

The girl turned around.

"Yamabuki-san?!" I screeched. "It's _you_!"

"Yes _Hinamori-san_. I'm me." She hissed my name. What have I ever done to her to deserve that tone?

"You're a part of the Gossip Group!" I stated flatly.

Her eyes widened slightly.

"I don't know." Miki mused. "She seems surprised." I might have been almost convinced by the blue chara's words, if not for Saaya immediately confirming what I had just said only a second later.

"And what of it?" Her tone was pompous and she turned away from me. "Besides, I don't like how you're always around the Prince."

Oh? So she was their photographer.

"You'd better not get in the way of me and the Prince now that you know. Or else."

Motive? check. Evil bitch from hell? Check. Yesiree, I must say she is most definitely capable of being a part of the Gossip Group.

"Or else what?"

"Or else, I'm putting _these_ up." She waved her hand around. She still had some of those pictures.

Ahh crap. How could I have forgotten?! Ikuto walked me home yesterday! Yes, there I was in those pictures, as flustered as ever while I walked beside the dark-haired boy. Though truthfully, these pictures weren't nearly as bad as the ones from yesterday.

"I've already given them the worst ones." Oh bitch, time to pay.

I glared at her figure, walking into the distance. Her evil laugh was distinct even from where I stood and her four club members immediately ran to her side, screaming "Saaya-sama!".

"AHAHAHA!" Her voice rang through the hall still. And then I saw…

I blinked a couple of times. Was Tadase fraternizing with the enemy?! Oh hell no bitch, get away from Prince Charming. I wanted to storm over, but Tadase slipped me a subtle wink. Was he perhaps investigating? Maybe he overheard our conversation?

"Let's go Amu." Ran and Miki tried to drag me along.

"Trust him desu. Remember the letter?"

It took me every ounce of strength to pull myself away from that scene. Whatever Tadase was planning, my ever looming presence over them wasn't going to help. Especially not if it would get the Gossip Group on his tail too.

Instead, I strolled my way toward the bulletin thinking of all the ways I could get back at that arrogant redhead, but sadly, I am honestly a nice person and found it a little tiring. No, that doesn't mean I won't go through with it. Of course even nice and timid people have their limits, and mine had been reached long ago.

"_Oh, she's coming!"_

"_Step aside, don't touch her!"_

"_Shh, don't let her hear you, stupid."_

I couldn't believe my eyes, nevermind my ears. My hands traced a photo, and it trembled slightly from fear. No, this was much worse than I had expected.

I was walking next to Ikuto, staring straight at the floor with rosy cheeks. He walked beside me with his hands in his pockets. It wasn't incriminating at all. No bodily contact anywhere, not even eye contact. Neither of our mouths were open – we hadn't even been speaking. This was when he had walked me home last night.

But it was what I saw behind us that freaked me out. Deep within the shadows, some distance off were two men, dressed in black tailing us for god knows how long.

And if that was the case, they knew where I lived.

"Oh. Lord."

I removed the picture and stuffed it into my pockets. Ikuto had to see this.

My eyes then wandered to the message underneath, and I finally understood exactly why everyone was so scared to be seen near me.

_In Cahoots with the Mafia?_

_It seems like the featured couple of the week is more trouble than anyone would have imagined. Working with the Mafia? Or is she being targeted? _

_Either way, this much is true. Stay clear of Hinamori Amu, or get involved with the underground crime lords. _

_Looking out for YOUR safety,_

_The Gossip Group_

"Oh. God." They couldn't possibly know how true their words were. Maybe they had planned to spew some nonsense gossip about me just to turn me into the black sheep of the school again, but honestly, they hit home with the last message. And no matter how much I despised them for ruining the one good place I had left in my life, I really could not hold it against them.

They were right. I meant danger.

I turned around just in time to catch Yaya and Rima gasping. Yes, even _Rima_ was gasping. Kairi narrowed his eyes briefly, before sending me the most sympathetic expression I had _ever_ seen on his face.

Godamnit. Darn the stupid Gossip group for bringing this out in the open. It was what I had been trying to keep away from my friends all this time. Everything I had done, quitting from my Joker's chair, ignoring the Guardians, it was all in vain. Now, posted in bright red letters written with a permanent marker and reeking of nauseating fumes, was the very thing I was trying to protect everyone from.

"I…" All eyes were on me to explain. I must really take this time to thank the idiot group of people who probably put the whole school in unnecessary danger without realizing it. Honestly, if they had known those words were true, there was no way they'd post it up.

"That's not RIGHT! HINAMORI AMU ISN'T WITH THEM." Why did this voice sound so familiar? Granted, it wasn't as squeaky this time.

"You!" It was that kid. The damned kid that got me into this whole mess.

"They were after me! And then she came and saved me!" Really, at this point I didn't know whether to be thankful that this kid was trying to defend me or to be angry that he was confirming the stupid rumors, yet again proving the Gossip group right.

The crowd was stirring. They began chatting away all the while their eyes darted towards me and the kid.

"She's a hero! You should be complimenting her!"

"Oh shut it kid." No, I did not need the attention. And whatever he said, it'd only show the others exactly why they should avoid me. Being a 'hero' meant I was a new target, which only meant it'd be dangerous to be seen near me.

But I guess since the kid was an earlier target, he had nothing to lose by talking to me. I pulled him aside, away from the crowd. They seemed confused but I didn't waste a second trying to find out what they thought about me.

"Name?"

"Oh Hinamori-san, why didn't you just tell them?"

"_NAME?_" I snarled. He jumped.

"Tanaka Juro, fourth year." He shuffled uncomfortably in place for a few minutes before finally looking up. I eyed him suspiciously when I saw his expression suddenly light up.

"You have THREE Shugo Charas?! You must be the Lock bearer!"

What the…Who the hell was this kid?! How come he could see my Charas? Where were his?!

"The Humpty Lock. Tell me you have the Humpty Lock!"

"Amu…who is he?" Ran hid behind my shoulder.

"Amu…" It was clear that my shugo charas were just as nervous as I was about this.

"W-Who are you?" I backed up slightly despite myself. He was eager and he leaned forward with sparkling eyes.

"It doesn't matter who I am." What the hell? Of course it does. It matters to me!

My head was spinning. I held it with my hands, groaning.

"He's waited 50 long years for you, Lock Bearer. Now we've finally found you."

* * *

Sorry I didn't get to include a catgirl scene, but I promise it's coming next chapter!

The first two paragraphs is a glimpse of what it would be like if I were to write in that style. Would you prefer me to keep this story in Amu's point of view? Honestly, I find it a little difficult to write like this but as long as it doesn't sound awkward, and is still entertaining, I don't mind. (I tried to switch it up a bit - with the letters and the dream and such. Because her catgirl scenes would definitely better if it wasn't in her p.o.v. Of course, I can always use pictures from the next day to make up for it...)


	6. The Egg That Got Away

**The Rise of a New Superhero**

Yes, another update! Enjoy the read, **10+ reviews before the next update.**

* * *

Last time, in Chapter 5 of The Rise of a New Superhero:

Amu dreams about kissing Ikuto?! Again she wakes up, thinking all her problems is just a part of the nightmare, but is rudely brought to reality by Miki. Running late to school, Ikuto ends up giving her a 'ride' carrying her all the way to school as Black Lynx. He originally planned on skipping school to act as Amu's bodyguard, but after a light lecture from Amu, he promises to go to class as often as he can.

Afterschool, Amu finds a note from the Gossip Group accepting her challenge and they already have a surprise for her at the school bulletin. When she goes back to her locker, she finds another note - one from Tadase telling her that he'll help her with her fight against them. She slips the note in her bag, just in time to catch...Saaya! right in front of the locker, slipping in some pictures.

Saaya threatens her to stay away from Tadase, and smugly flashes the photos of Amu and Ikuto in her hand. When Saaya walks away, Amu sees that she's talking to Tadase and it takes all of her effort, not to mention her Charas reminder that she should trust Tadase because of the note, to leave.

At the bulletin, Amu gets a disastrous surprise. The mafia had been tailing both her and Ikuto the night before, when he had been walking her home. Little did the Gossip Group know how much truth their words contained when they publicly accused Amu of being involved with the underground crime lords. Suddenly, the very same kid Amu had defended from the mafia defends her. He announces that she is in fact a hero who saved her from them, but she hurriedly pulls him aside when she sees the Guardian's reactions. It doesn't matter whether she's a hero or not. It was more important for no one to know about any of it, even her own friends whom she was trying to hard to protect.

During her conversation with the boy, Tanaka Juro, he suddenly points out Amu's three guardians and asks quite urgently if she has the Humpty Lock. Apparently, someone's been waiting for her appearance for 50 years, but who could this be? And why are they looking for the Lock Bearer?

* * *

**The Rise of a New Superhero**

**Chapter 6****: The Egg that Got Away**

"_He's waited 50 long years for you, Lock Bearer. Now we've finally found you."_

"Found _who_?" I paused briefly, still uncertain. "Me?!"

"Yes, Hinamori-sempai."

He seemed absolutely unfazed by my reaction. I stared at him long and hard, mouth gaping so much, it had taken all three of my charas to float over and push my hanging jaw back up.

Impossible.

"What kind of prank is this kid? I'm barely even 12 years old! How can anyone be waiting for me for 50 years?!" It just didn't make any sense at all. Why on Earth would anyone be looking for me? (Other than the mafia going after my life for reasons I still don't know about, and the Gossip Group whom I had thoroughly pissed off.)

Ahhh, it must be the Gossip Group then, or the mafia who sent the kid to spy on me. The latter seemed like a very unlikely possibility. Why would Tanaka help the very people who were after him?

I bounded down the stairs of the school at a frightening speed, trying to rid myself of a certain short brown haired boy whom I had just met. The question was still floating in my mind.

Unless, it was a set up from the very beginning. Maybe the mafia wasn't real (well you know what I mean, the mafia _IS _real, but they're not actually after me). Maybe it had all been a plan set up by the Gossip Group. They could have paid the men and convinced the boy to play along.

But they had nothing against me until after the whole mafia thing began, so exactly what was going on?

I groaned, feet stomping ever faster away from Tanaka as I fought off an incoming headache. After finding the shelf where my shoes were placed, I quickly slipped into my black outdoor shoes, clicking my heels to get them in place. Tanaka was gaining speed.

"Go away!"

"But Hinamori-sempai! We've finally found you. I can't leave now!" He came after me, and I noticed he pulled something from the wooden shelf. It glimmered slightly, a metallic…handle under his grasp?

I turned to get away before confirming my fears, trying my hardest to resist screaming "Mafia! Mafia! The mafia is here!" Oh God. The Gossip Group had it _all_ wrong. It was the kid! The kid must have been with the mafia…if that was what I thought I saw. It was all a set up to get to me!

If I run fast enough, I might be able to lose him from my trail. Faster, Faster! Forget my burning legs. Forget that I'm running out of breath and am utterly out of shape.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Ran was huffing beside me along with my other two charas. Apparently she was the only who had the energy to speak after my panicked run out of the school.

"Mafia!" I screeched.

Ah damnit! I let it slip anyway. My hands shot up against my mouth, trying to cover it in case the mafia spy was around. It just wouldn't do if he realized I knew. If he was around, it was definitely to my advantage to pretend that I trusted him.

"Chara change Ran!"

"Eh? Why?" She had caught her breath, but Miki and Suu were still heaving.

"Just do it!"

"Hop, Step, Jump!" She squeaked, frightened by my sudden outburst. Sorry Ran, but now is not the time to explain. If I get away safely, I'll be sure to make it up to my utterly confused charas who were gasping for breath.

Just keeping running Amu, and I'll soon be safe. Just a little more. Past the dusty courtyard, past the iron black gates, past that blue blob and this ridiculous nightmare will hopefully end.

**Crash!**

"Oww!" My head was throbbing. When did the ground get so uneven? "What the…?"

I patted the ground again, hardly believing that it could be so warm and so unlike the normal floor. "Omigod. It's moving! The floor is moving!"

"Amu."

"I-Ikuto!" How did he get there?! There, being plopped quite uncomfortably against the ground under me. It was probably when I was rushing away and saw a dark blue blob from the corner of my eyes. Had I known better then, I wouldn't have ignored it.

"Ikuto! Why'd you have to crash into me?" I asked, still edgy from the chase. Oh freaking hell…the chase which has still _not_ ended. What am I going to do? What will I do?! Someone just TELL ME!

"How about you get off of me Amu?"

My life was in danger, and he was telling me to get off? How does that solve anything and what was he talking about anyhow? I was way too panicked to notice what was going on. "Eh?"

"Oh _Amu_, I didn't know you'd be this daring to do this with me outside in public." His deep voice earned him an involuntary blush from me. Honestly, a girl can only take so much of that seductive tone before losing all resistance.

Amu! What the hell is wrong with you? Focus girl, focus. Well, that's a little hard to do with all the squealing in the background. Why is there even so much squealing going on?

I looked up – those shrilly whines, gasps and shocked whispers had finally caught my attention. There was a flood of my classmates, looming over me with twinkling expressions on their eyes. I groaned, bringing a hand to my head. This entire school was just so darn bipolar! One minute they're scared of me, and the next, they're all back to fanclub mode.

"_Cool and Spicy!"_

"_Oh, her boyfriend is so hot!"_

"_They're just all over each other!"_

"W-what?!" I felt my cheeks flare up. "We _so_ aren't!" Ugh, they were making up their stories again. When was anyone going to understand?

"_Amu_, please show _some_ self control."

The moment I heard that voice, I could feel all the beads of sweat rolling down my forehead in nervousness. This warm, uneven and surprisingly comfortable ground had rumbled. I slowly turned my head and looked down…

"Oh. God." Must I paint the whole picture for you and relive the horrid experience? Well, just imagine a pink haired girl with red hot cheeks straddling, yes _straddling_ –shudder- a certain blue haired teenager. And no, this blue haired man did not want to clear up the misunderstanding at all and decided to slip his perverted groping hands against the girl's waist which nearly gave out at his touch. Don't _look_ at me like that! So he's a pervert, but it doesn't make him any less hot.

Craptaculous. I can't believe I just thought that. (Honestly, this word hadn't even existed in my vocabulary until Ikuto started showing up more lately.) Well…is that really so surprising seeing how his sexy voice alone could get any girl to fawn at his feet? Key word, any. I am not just _any_ girl. Control Amu! You can beat this!

"Well Amu? If you're not going to control yourself, I won't hold back _either_." Oh, _Lord_, please make me invisible right now, or at least less pink.

Damn that Ikuto. He sure wasn't helping me deal with this. Not to mention the low growl that was his voice just sent about a whole new wave a squeals through the crowd. And he was stealing all my fans away from me too (at least my fangirls), not that I'm _really_ complaining.

I can feel my cheeks light up bright pink despite myself. Around him, I always seemed to have a permanent blush. And NO! That doesn't mean I have a 'thing' for him, as if I would have a 'thing' for a complete pervert! No, no, no. My excessive blushing is perfectly understandable. He may be a pervert, but he's an attractive one at that - I'll give him that much. And _no_ the dreams meant absolutely nothing at all, even if I had them every night since he saved me from the mafia...

Damnit Amu, when did your defenses get so weak? I groaned, absolutely frustrated with myself.

Pity me, for even I pity myself. There I was, a perfectly innocent girl who was trying to get as far away from a creepy mafia spy and managed to collide head first into the most perverted cat man that was alive. Just my luck. Now all my classmates think I'm a kinky cat freak who likes to – yeah, I'm not even going to finish that thought. So if you were wondering exactly how much more trouble I could get into…well, you have your answer. Not to mention my head that has been so annoyingly filled with thoughts of this same pervert who was making my life at school ever more miserable. Trouble trouble trouble. I must've been one of those witches stirring the cauldron in my last life and now it came back to bite me in the ass. (_A/N: For those who are unfamiliar - Reference to Macbeth, by Shakespeare 'Double, double, toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble.' And all through that lovely chant, three hideous witches stir a gigantic cauldron._)

"Well, _Amu_." Oh damn. Yes, I really should be getting used to that by now but it still sent a shiver down my spine...the low rumble of his voice lulling my name out of his moist lips. His lips- I remembered this sight. It was the same that night he had gotten so close to my face. I couldn't help but stare at those tantalizing lips that seemed to tease me even now.

And then I saw it move, tightening together into a careful line as he let out a soft utter "Hmm?" I accidentally let a light squeak escape along with that blasted involuntary shiver which I'm sure he felt.

Damnit Ikuto. Again, I can't believe I let him do that to me _again_! I had distracted myself so much from thinking, I hadn't even noticed the smirking Ikuto pinned against the ground beneath me. His smirks were never good news.

"Will you be using your kinky cosplay cat suit this time too?" See?

He did not just say that out loud. Rot in hell for giving them ideas. Oh, God! The whole darn school was staring at us and I couldn't even explain myself properly. My mouth always seemed to lose proper function around Ikuto. Maybe it had to do with all the blood going into my cheeks instead of somewhere useful.

And what did he mean _this_ time _too_? When was there ever another time? Not that I was considering this as a 'time' for anything, just another horrible misunderstanding (I seemed to have a lot of that in my life). Mouth, I command you to speak! Clarify the whole darned thing.

"W-w-wh..."What a great way to start. Ugh. "W-W-WHAT?!"

Good job Amu, that' be one word.

"T-this t-time?!" Okay, good enough. That was at least understandable within context. I was huffing so hard, I knew it'd take too much effort to continue attempting to speak. My mouth apparently wasn't made to do that whenever Ikuto was around, seeing how it was so entirely _incapable of speech!_

EW, no! I'm not saying it was meant for other things around him.

Oh? You weren't thinking that? You liar. And no, I'm _not_ a pervy kid.

"I take it no cat suit then?" Honestly within just these three days, Ikuto had done enough smirking for all the inhabitants of Japan and yet he was _still_ doing it now. "Aww well. I can still make it _interesting_."

I am not a teakettle! I am not a teakettle! And no matter how many times I said that to myself, I could still feel the steam coming off of my cheeks. No, no, no! I had a reputation to maintain! I am _the _Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu.

"**Oh screw you Ikuto**." I snarled a bit too loudly for my own good. Yes! The gift of speech. It was a little harsher than usual and beyond my normally clean vocabulary (Psh, I use plenty of clean words when I'm talking to other people. It's just when I'm thinking that's the problem.), but he really had me cornered in a desperate situation. I had to take advantage that I had recovered the ability to speak before it went haywire again.

"_Spicy Hinamori!"_

_"I can't believe she said that!"_

My mouth had decided to start working again, most probably because of that ridiculous debate which allowed me to calm down somewhat and the fact that my disguise was starting to sink in. Yes, the debate I had with myself and the invisible audience I often pretend I have - that one. How absolutely crazy of me, I know, but it always helped to calm my nerves. Really, it wasn't like I was a part of a lame fanfic where I could talk to the readers. Heck, if I was, there'd be a certain author I'd have to go beat up for all this anguish.

And if you're wondering, no I am not talking to myself or my imaginary audience now.

He was smirking insanely. "I didn't know you were so eager to."

"S-Shut up!" Please, please just say no more!

My body jolted up and I think I managed to kick him in the shins on my way up. HA! That was for finishing that disgusting thought I'd rather not have heard. Serves him right. Truly the pervert. I can't believe he'd be the one to call me a pervy kid, although...considering the same idea had crossed my mind earlier (no! _not_ when I said screw you, but when he had mentioned that cat outfit...though there really was no other way to take it); that and it really had taken me _this_ long to get off of him, might make it tru- NO! Amu, stop playing into his hands! I am _not_ perverted!

I crossed my arms and puffed my cheeks, thoroughly annoyed. If I had kept my little behind planted on his pelvic area any longer, continuing these thoughts, my parents might have to rename me Blossom, or Rose, or Tomato Face.

Heck, they might have to do that even after I had finally gotten up.

"Yes?" I glared at the crowd surrounding us and they slowly backed away. "Did you want something?" They jumped and the group of nosy kids dispersed.

"Wow, I can't believe that works on them." I nearly turned around to face him but felt a sudden weight on my shoulders. He rested his arms there and leaned in. I could hear him breathing by my ear.

"I-Ikuto!" Darnit. He just didn't know when to stop and I sadly _still_ could not budge since I was so absolutely flustered. It seemed that the stuttering of his name was the only thing I could ever say around him at times like these. "They just don't see that you're a harmless little kiddy." His voice cooed before he blew a breath of air into my ear.

"I-I-Ikuto!" Yes, from the shade of my cheeks, I'd have to say his level of smirk, if it had to be rated from 1 to 10 with 10 being the smuggest smirk in the history of the world, would be at an 10. If you were wondering, my cheeks detected around a 15 when I was so awkwardly straddling on top of him.

"That's who you are Amu." I avoided his gaze, still very conscious of the weight of his arms on my shoulders. Nervous as I was, I think I actually...dare I say it...enjoyed this, being held by someone who knewme like he did.

Damnit. Ikuto was good. Don't give in Amu. I have to do something about this!

"_I-I-I no kid me_." I just sputtered so much nonsense. What the hell was that? I know I wanted to say _something_ to get my mind off of his arms on m- Shit. Guess I failed, again. But at least I could be thankful that my voice had decided to fail me as I attempted to speak yet again.

I cautiously turned around to look at get a good look at him - maybe he hadn't heard me. But before I could do so, Yoru interrupted right as I pulled my head out from under Ikuto's chin.

"Ikuto nya. There's this weird kid running around the campus looking for Amu-chan."

"Yoru!" I exclaimed, somewhat relieved but was no less bright glowing red. I didn't know exactly why I felt relieved, considering he _was_ Ikuto's chara and shouldn't have made me feel any less embarrassed. Maybe he just made me feel more confident when he was around, even if it was a tiny bit more.

"Hi Amu!" He waved with a smile and then turned to the blue chara next to me. "Miki." He gave a slight bow.

Ran huffed a bit with two hands on her hips before speaking. "Hey, hey, what about the rest of us!"

"Oh, hi Ran, hi Suu."

Heh, seems like chara transforming with a girl turned him into more of a gentleman, which is much more than I can say for Ikuto. "You really should learn from Yoru, Ikuto."

He pulled his arms away from me, and I nearly let out a sigh of disappointment before I caught myself.

"Yoru, no milk for a week."

"Why nyottt, nya?" He pleaded, now completely slouching as he floated desperately around Ikuto's head.

"_That's for making me look bad_." He whispered it so softly, I couldn't be sure if I had heard him correctly. Even so, it caused my lips to curve up into a giant grin. I couldn't even bring it back down when I tried to. Great, now I looked like a sunburnt retard named Blossom.

"Ikuto. What about that kid nya?" Oh hell. I had forgotten about Tanaka _again!_ My blood began to pulse erratically and I felt a knot form at my throat. It was incredible how quickly my face lost its color. Memories of that shiny metallic object within his hand took over. I silently cursed Ikuto for having distracted me from all the dangers around me this entire time when I could have already made my escape.

"What about him? He's just a kid." He shrugged.

"I dunno nya. He had this weird look in his eyes. They were all heart shaped and stuff when he was asking about Amu-chan."

"What?" Ikuto snapped back, seeming slightly annoyed. I stood still, trying to quiet the nervous thump at my heart. "H-he's after m-me I know it."

"What do you mean _after you_?" He raised an eyebrow at me. His eyes were piercing and fierce.

"He's coming he's coming nya!"

"MAFIA! AHHH!" I screeched, legs suddenly doing all the running for me without me even thinking. I found myself once again colliding into Ikuto, but he was ready for it this time, and steadied me with his arms.

"Oh good. It's just that." He breathed out.

"What do you mean that's good?! I think he has a -"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud screech rang out somewhere in the distance, stopping me from informing Ikuto about the gun.

"X egg!" Ikuto cried. "Chara change Yoru." He lept ahead and I quickly followed behind, ignoring the unsettling feeling against my chest. My body was telling me to stop him, before it was too late.

"Ran, Chara change." I had to catch up with Ikuto before he decided to take care of the egg on his own. He had only chara changed, so he most likely wasn't going to try and break the egg. But if I was too slow, he might get impatient and decide to character transform.

I ran a good distance, leaping from building to building as I tailed the blur of dark blue. He suddenly disappeared from view, slipping down at one of the crevices between two buildings. I followed a little breathless, the burden at my chest heavy and ominous. It was a bit difficult to keep up with Yoru's speed, even with Ran's power, but I managed to hop into one of the gaps, just spotting the top of Ikuto's head as I began to leap into the scene.

The gigantic X egg was trapped between a dead end and Ikuto, who stood at the opening that led to the street. But it wouldn't give up that easily, even though it kept chanting "Useless, useless, useless." The X egg suddenly sped up, and Ikuto's eyes darted upwards; it was clear that he knew it was going to make an escape from above him. As I was floating down, I saw him dash onto the dumpster, propelling himself from it to jump to where the egg was heading...

A brief flash of the image of night in one blink and he was...

"Black Lynx?" I reached out my hand toward him. He had his claws out and the egg was heading straight into him. He pulled his arm out ready to strike. Everything played in slow motion, and I knew what was coming.

No, it wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to take care of it. Why hadn't he just waited for me? This was a person's dreams for Christ's sake. A precious dream that is keeping someone going - motivating that someone, encouraging that someone to keep working for a goal. And it may even hatch into a Shugo chara one day. I wasn't going to let him break it. Not when the image of Ran, Miki and Suu floated in my head. If any of my eggs had been broken, they wouldn't be here...

"No Ikuto! Don't do it!" His eyes widened at the sound of my voice. He quickly retracted his claws, still dazed. And then, while he was still distracted, the X egg crashed into his ribs, with so much force that I thought I heard something crack.

"Ikuto!" Damnit. It was all my fault.

Ikuto keeled over, hands slowly reaching over into the pit of his stomach. Dark red blood spilled out of his mouth as he coughed, yet even then, he pulled out the black egg that had dug itself pretty deep into him due to its astonishing speed.

"Ikuto, are you alright?" I ran over as fast as I could to help him. I couldn't stand the image of him on the floor like that again. I had seen it too many times and it made me as sick as ever. Why was he always getting hurt around me? Could I be the reason for it? Could I be the one causing him all that suffering?

He coughed again. I winced at the sight of blood splattering on the floor. It made a thick viscous puddle on the floor. "I-Ikuto..." He was on his knees, and propped himself up with one hand as the other hand continued to tug at the black egg embedded into him.

"Oh. God." I gasped.

It was so much worse than I thought. The scent of blood was overwhelming and all of it was his. Every inch of that growing pool of blood. "D-don't move. I-I'll do it okay?" The black egg was wiggling around and I was beginning to see the large inward dent at Ikuto's ribs. A giant hole the shape of an egg lay beneath the vest. It was bad. Real bad.

His ribs were shattered in the outline of an egg, crushed into his body. His vest was a little worn, but wasn't torn as I'd expected. At least it wasn't an open wound...Though I was almost positive that if the X egg had punctured his skin, I might be able to see inside his broken body...

"Stay away Amu." He must have seen me grimacing at his injuries.

A sharp pain hit my chest as I watched his face tighten into a strained scowl. He was hurt. It looked like he had been hammered at his ribs by that gigantic egg. He was in so much pain, but he refused to even let out a small sound. There was no groan, not even a soft whimper. His lips were pressed together in determination and I saw the same determination flood through his eyes as he forced himself to pull out the egg, constantly wincing at every move.

"Y-you don't have to pretend to be strong." I was almost positive he was bleeding internally. It was worse than any bleeding wound on the outside.

I just didn't understand why he wouldn't let himself let out some of the pain. Why did he have to hold on so tightly to that egg still? He should just forget about it! There was always next time to get an X egg, but only one life for him to live. One life. Once that's gone, it's all over.

Another cough. More blood.

"Y-You shouldn't have done anything!" My words came out as a scream and I felt the hot tears rolling down my cheek. It was hurting me just to think about it. With every cough, a piece of broken bone must have been poking or piercing something inside him.

And it was all because of me.

"Y-y-you i-idiot!" I hiccuped, half sobbing, trying to hard to wipe away my tears."Forget about the egg. We'll -_sob sob- _get it next time."

"Something's...ughh...different...about this egg..." He was struggling with his words. Without warning, he flopped over, hand finally loosened around the egg allowing it to fly off.

"IKUTO! No!" His body lay limp, face first against the ground. I knelt beside him, and struggled to flip him over as gently as I could.

No, no, no. Not again! He was hurt because of me, again! Why did he keep leaping into danger for me? Why did he listen to me at that time knowing that he would leave himself completely defenseless?

_Why did it hurt me so much to see him in so much pain?_

"Why Ikuto?" I wailed. "You should have just ignored me. You should have just broken the egg, at least then you wouldn't have had to get hurt." I regret it now. I regret having to butt in at all the wrong times. So what, a single child's dream or someone's _life_? Dreams were important, but even they can be rebuilt.

But Ikuto's life, it was so much more valuable than a single egg.

"Ikuto nya..." Yoru was worn and beaten himself, but he floated over to Ikuto, licking at his face to clean the blood.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry Yoru."It was my fault, all my fault! I should've been the one to get rammed in the ribcage by that insanely strong egg. It should have been embedded in _my_ bones, not his. I should've been the one coughing out the blood now, not him.

Sniffling, eyes streaming with tears and nose half full of snot, I took my sleeves and vigorously rubbed my eyes. I sat up, pulling Ikuto onto my lap - I knew he would have wanted this. It almost became a tradition after all the times he got hurt for me. I'm despicable for letting this happen so often to even establish such a tradition with him.

"Ikuto..." My voice was soft and threatened to crack. His breathing was labored and he wore a pained expression in his eyes, as if fighting his inner demons along with the physical injuries. "Ikuto..." I cooed. I let my hands trace his scarred face, worn from battle. He was cold, so cold. I rubbed my hands over his arms, trying to warm him up, but it wasn't working. Why wouldn't it work?!

"Yoru" I motioned for the cat to help. Maybe his kitty tongue would do something for the icy body that lay before me.

Ikuto's breathing became shallow, his face loosened up a bit. I almost thought that he was feeling better if not for the very horrible fact that he was still icy all over.

"Yoru?" I called the chara as new panic flooded over me. Ikuto would be fine. He's always fine. He's strong and he was probably up to his usual teasing again.

"Amu-chan! Yoru's disappearing!" I spun around, eyes growing wide at Ran's words. It was true. My charas helped Yoru to Ikuto's side, all the while, Miki was constantly calling his name in concern.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" I wailed. This couldn't be real. This was Ikuto we're talking about here. Like he would be so easily taken down by an X egg, even if it was especially large.

Yes, this was all a trick. Everyone was in it on. "Haha...very funny Ikuto. Y-you c-can wake -_sob-_ up now." I choked on the words. Yoru disappearing? That was just a trick of the light...

"Yoru..." That look on Miki's eyes only reminded me of the sharp pain tugging at my own heart. My charas were gathered around him, Yoru didn't need my attention. Ikuto did.

"Ikuto!" All these tears were falling. I couldn't stop it. I didn't even know why these tears kept flowing. I didn't know why I felt like half my heart was torn out. I didn't know why my body was shaking so much, why I just couldn't pull it together.

"W-why don't you say something?" I cradled him in my arms, blood and all. I didn't care about that. "Ikuto..." I rocked his icy cold body back and forth, keeping an eye on Yoru. He was fading fast, quickly disappearing into oblivion.

"Ikuto...don't go." I pressed my cheeks against his to warm it up. He didn't even respond. Usually, he'd be making a perverted joke right about now. "Say something damnit!"

He wasn't moving, his body slumped and fell over no matter how much I tugged at him toward me, no matter how tightly I clung to his waist, no matter how many times I rubbed my cheeks against him. My hand trembled. It wouldn't stop trembling. Yoru was now a wispy figure that looked like he could be broken by the softest breeze.

This was a fucking nightmare. Worse than being targeted by the Gossip Group, worse than being chased by the mafia, hell this was worse than getting my own arm chopped off.

This nightmare will end won't it? That's all it was wasn't it?

My tears got no reaction at all when they fell onto Ikuto's blank face. His lips were turning purple- probably from the blood loss. Where was the amusement of his eyes or the kind yet teasing smiles? Where was the Ikuto I knew? The one who knew me for who I was? Because the one I now held in my arms, this limp lifeless one with absolutely no expression was not him...Maybe if...maybe if...

I intertwined my fingers with his. I just had to get a reaction from this. "I-Ikuto," I pulled him up and let his head rest on my chest. "D-do you r-remember..." God, it was hard to talk when I choked or sobbed at every other word. Be strong Amu, for Ikuto.

I closed my eyes, trying not to dwell on how cold his hands were. "Last night under the stars...How our hands were just like this?" I stifled a sob. Almost like this, if only he gave me that same reassuring squeeze.

I waited for some kind of sign.

"D-didn't y-you say you'd protect me?" I tried to choke back the tears, but they kept falling. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT IF YOU'RE GONE?!"

He didn't respond at all. I pulled him up closer, resting my own chin on his shoulder as I breathed in his scent. It was disappearing. I had to keep going, if I didn't I would surely break down and do nothing but cry at his feet as he was dyin-

No! He's not dying!

I had to keep going before a bunch of depressing thoughts, which I may never recover from, hit me. "I..kuto." I gulped. Why was it so hard to say his name? Why did my heart die a bit more each time I didn't get a response from him?

"I...I think I know why I was able to transform with Yoru." Anything, anything to get him to speak again. To hear his pompous voice or to see that smug smirk. Even if I had to be embarrassed for every day of my life, I didn't care as long as it brought Ikuto back.

I let him down gently, hand supporting his head.

"It's because Ikuto..." Those dreams of the depths of his eyes, those beautiful eyes which may not open again...the feel of his warm touch against me, his supportive hand, his _protection _even, the very thing that had gotten him nearly killed more than once. "Ikuto..it's because I..."

I leaned over to his face still leaning, taking in the image of his eyelashes, the way his hair swept across that handsome face, his firm jawline. I closed my eyes. Maybe I'd get to finish that dream of mine before it's too late.

I've always wondered what his lips would taste like. I may never know after this. Maybe if I gave him my first kiss, he'd wake up just like Sleeping Beauty.

"Yoru! Yoru!" I mildly heard their panicked cries in the distance. I've got to hurry.

My lips crashed into his icy cold ones and even so, it made my heart beat fast and knees buckle under me. I don't know whether I had done it because I hoped it would wake him up, or if I secretly wanted it and made up some lame excuse to do it before it was too late. I pulled away after a few seconds, eyes still flowing with tears as it finally hit me.

I wasn't just attracted to him. Hell, I wouldn't have kissed a near corpse if it was just attraction. I had wanted the kiss, just as much as I had wanted it then as I waited for him to press his lips against mine by the field. Damnit Amu, what are you talking about a corpse? Ikuto's perfectly fine. Alive and well.

God I was doing it again. All that self-denial. It had kept me from realizing that I actually cared about this darn...bastard...who was leaving me. If only I had known a day sooner even, I'd have at least a day with him. My Shugo Charas were right. I had to be more honest with myself.

Sleeping Beauty don't fail me now. It was the kiss that broke the spell wasn't it? Will this same kiss end this nightmare?

"Godamnit Ikuto. Will you get up now?" I cried harshly, though tears were still falling from my eyes. "I...care too much about you to let you go!" It came out as a scream and it startled me to hear it out loud. _I cared. A lot_ even.

"That's one down. Two more to go."

"Who the hell said that?" I snarled, all too familiar with those voices.

"Hey little girly, we meet again." Shit. It was the mafia.

"Look, I'm BUSY." No, I wasn't scared. I was too distracted at the moment to be scared.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but you're next on the list girl."

"Fuck you. I told you I'm NOT in the FUCKING MOOD RIGHT NOW!" Clearly, I was beyond pissed. Never in my life had I cursed out loud.

Wait a sec. Were _they_ the ones responsible for this? I thought it had just been the X egg, but from what they said, it sounded like...

"Did you do this?" My voice was low, unrecognizable. I could already tell something in me had changed.

They were the same three black suited men, and at its center stood the man who had pinned me down. He shrugged. "It had to be done."

"You fucking MONSTER!" I jolted up. Ikuto needed help and I knew it, but I also knew that I couldn't possibly get away with him at this moment.

Which only meant one thing. I had to take them down, and quick.

My legs pounded on the floor as I stomped towards them, aiming to kill, before a very soft voice spoke from behind me.

"Amu...Let's character transform. If I can do anything for Ikuto, it's taking down those guys..."

I turned to look at him. It didn't seem possible. He looked so weak and it had already taken him so much energy to speak. "Yoru...you might completely disappear after this..."

And that meant Ikuto too...

_"Who the hell is she talking to?_"

"Yoru, let me transform with her" Miki was pleading. Calm, collected Miki had tears in her eyes.

"No. I want to do this. This...is beyond all of us...The 'X egg' wasn't...normal."

What did he mean? I wanted to ask the little cat why it was beyond us, why he was sacrificing himself to protect my Shugo Charas just as Ikuto had done for me.

"Please Amu... even if it's the last time. We're goners...as it is. Let...me do something...before I disappear."

And though I wanted to cry and deny it all I nodded slightly, tears never once stopping. If it's a final wish.

Then turning my attention back to the three men, I narrowed my eyes into a piercing glare. "Bastards. You three, are _dead_."

"Amu-chan, no!" Ran cried.

"Amu, that's not like you desu."

"They're right, you should just walk away!" Even Miki seemed desperate to stop me.

"I DON'T CARE!" Us cats stick together. Those three clearly didn't understand the wrath of an angry feline. I picked up the wispy cat chara and felt his own determination meld in with mine.

"Yoru, CHARACTER TRANSFORM!"

* * *

What's with the super powerful egg that got away and how the hell did it implant itself into Ikuto? Why was it so irregularly large?

Who is Tanaka? What was that silvery gleaming object?

Why is the whole world after Amu? Who is the person that is searching for her?

Why hasn't there been a catgirl scene yet and why oh whyy don't I answer any of the questions I'm making the readers ask? No, it's not because I'm evil as many of you may want to think. There really is some relevance for having all these things going on at once.

Sorry, I still didn't have a catgirl scene :X I had something else planned for this chapter, but then as I was writing, more and more ideas came! And I've managed to work out a bit of the future plotline when I wasn't too certain about how to continue with it before.

Harharhar...So many interesting things to include! I hope you'll keep reading. It'll get better :)

I'm terribly sorry I didn't get to answer that question yet , about who was waiting for her (or any of the questions for that matter) but I assure you, this chapter wasn't just a bunch of nonsense. In fact, it does connect things together later on, but I won't give away too much.

I do plan to answer at least some questions within the next 2 chapters or so.

Hope you'll stick around to find out. Until next time!


	7. The Allure of Fresh Blood

* * *

**The Rise of a New Superhero**

Enjoy the read! It took me awhile to write this chapter. Please read and review! 10+ reviews before the next update.

* * *

Last time, on Chapter 6:

_Amu runs away from Tanaka, confused about why anyone would be looking for her. The longer he runs, the more paranoid she becomes about who he is. Could he be a part of the mafia, spying for them? Or was he part of the gossip group?_

_Just as Amu dashes through the courtyard and almost manages to escape from school, she collides into Ikuto and ends up landing on top of him. This spectacle is of course no way missed by any of the students in her school and as she uncomfortably straddles Ikuto without even realizing it, her classmates are squealing and lapping another series of compliments onto her reputation. Meanwhile, the blue-haired teen only makes matters worse by clasping his hands onto her waist as she sits on him, asking her if she'd be wearing the cat suit this time, thereby confirming all the rumors spread by the gossip group._

_She quickly gets up and scares off the students. Ikuto pulls her into a hug when they're gone and reluctantly, Amu begins to admit to herself that she enjoys the hug._

_Yoru suddenly interrupts the moment and tells Ikuto that a kid (Tanaka) is running around looking for Amu. He ignores him at first, until the cat tells him that the boy had hearts in his eyes as he searched. But when Amu screams 'mafia!' out of nowhere, Ikuto instantaneously releases a sigh of relief._

_Just at that moment, a scream is heard echoing through the air and Ikuto immediately tracks down the sound, leaping from building to building. Amu dashes after him with a strong ominous feeling, afraid that something may happen. She arrives at the scene just in time to see Ikuto with his claws out about to attack an irregularly large X egg. Without thinking, she tells him to stop and he does, causing him to be completely vulnerable as the egg rams into his ribs and crushes his bones. Ikuto quickly loses consciousness - his pained expression suddenly gives away to a relaxed one and his body goes limp. Yoru is quickly disappearing as well. The mafia appear at the worst timing, telling Amu that she was next on their hitlist._

_Picking up on their words, Amu rages against them ready to kill, the egg was long gone, only to be interrupted from the timid voice of a dying Chara who hopes to help her._

* * *

**The Rise of a New Superhero**

**Chapter 7: The Allure of Fresh Blood**

The air was thick and heavy with foreboding, only adding to the dark atmosphere of the narrow alleyway hidden in the shadows. Three men approached; each one slipped their hands subtly within their black blazers. Their expressions were blank as if their actions and intentions warranted no pity, hesitation or remorse. As pawns of the mafia, killing must have become a monotonous part of their lives. Their hands reached for the guns mechanically; their motions almost synchronized with each other.

As they walked dangerously close to me, I knew that these men were too far gone. They had not spared a second glance at the painfully still figure that lay only a few feet from me. They had barely reacted to the ashen, emotionless face that had once been filled with amusement and shielded mirth. There was no reaction for the man whose closed eyes may never open again.

Only a few minutes ago, those arms that lay limp at Ikuto's side had teasingly surrounded me with warmth that would never again be found in that body. All of the warmth was gone, just as the soft breath of life had escaped his body. These men, how could they feel nothing at all? Their hearts were clearly dead, void of all emotion. They were just empty shells.

There was no room for mercy to those who had lost their own heart's egg long ago- those who had so easily betrayed their own dreams to carry out the deeds of evil. They deserved no sympathy and so, they would receive none from me.

"No Amu!" came the distant cries of my Shugo Chara. But I had already made my decision the moment I heard that man's smug tone, speaking those words that crushed whatever remaining hope I had as I stared down at Ikuto's purple lips.

"My own Heart, UNLOCK!" My mouth uttered the words with conviction, but it felt beyond my control. I was no more than a spectator watching the scene, without truly being aware of what my body was doing.

I heard the icy growl nearly cracking at the words and barely recognized it. Whatever it was, it wasn't me yet I didn't care. I let it go – I let my body do what came so easily and didn't bother to fight whatever had just taken over. My mind was still mulling over the thoughts of Ikuto's shocked expression the very last time he looked at me. Of how his soft blue tresses slapped hard against his forehead as he spun around to face me, of how the lone catman had retracted his steel-hard claws at my request even though they may have been the very things that could have saved him.

A wispy figure floated over. Yoru's eyes shimmered with its thin honey-golden crescent irises. His vibrant blue dulled down in color, becoming alarmingly transparent.

"Yoru!" Miki's voice rang out through the tense air. Her tone was laden with such grief that it shot daggers through my own heart in recollection of Ikuto's muscles suddenly becoming flaccid as I hugged him in that pool of blood.

The cat was disappearing into oblivion. Panic began swallowing my senses, though my body continued to coldly glare at the three men. Why hadn't I transformed yet? Was Yoru already too weak? Did that mean it was already too late for Ikuto? Just as these thoughts sped chaotically through my mind, threatening to rob me of my sanity, the Humpty Lock pulsed at my chest. It floated out of its hidden place beneath my shirt, snaking its way out, pulling the chain just enough to cause an itch at my neck.

I reached up to calm the itch, but just as I raised my hand, Yoru began to glow in sync with the pulse of the lock. Instinctively, I cupped the Shugo Chara with my two hands. There was a warm glow – Ikutos' warmth – before the nearly invisibly guardian shattered into a million shimmering particles, slipping through the cracks between my fingers.

"Ikuto!" My voice was pleading. Just as I felt the pieces of Yoru escaping from my grasp, I knew that Ikuto was slipping away from me as well. My head immediately turned to look at the figure. I carefully pulled in the warmth, it still tingled my hands.

"What's the matter girl? You talk big, but all you've been doing is crying." His voice was thick and heavy with arrogance. They were only a few feet from me, almost an arm's length away. The dark suits they wore could not hide the splatters of blood that stained the cloth. They were dangerous.

My body refused to move. I had given up all attempts at controlling it. My face was twisted into a fierce scowl, eyes narrowed in a sharp stare to reveal clear disdain for these men yet even so, one aspect of the inner me who had suddenly lost control of my body leaked through as tears that formed at my eyes. The budding bead of salty tears threatened to fall.

I felt like I was watching my expression helplessly from afar as the need for revenge overwhelmed my weakened heart. A part of me – the one before Ikuto's death – begged for me to stop but the chains of hate over my heart were too strong. My eyes were furious, my face contorted with contempt. And the part of the old me – kind, caring, oblivious and shy – was slowly dying off.

The man at the center finally pulled out the black glossy gun, carefully bringing a cloth to stroke it as if now was the time to polish it. He watched me from the corner of his vision, watching for my reaction, but I barely even blinked. Each of his moves were calculated, even now when he attempted to instill fear in me.

"Do it now if you want to kill me." I challenged bitterly. He barely had any time to react.

The Humpty Lock thumped hard, sending a sonic wave through the air. The four leaves of the clover shone brilliantly. I took a careful look. A small bead of liquid, a single tear, had landed on the keyhole but it was quickly shrinking; the lock was absorbing it in. A bright flash of light swept across the dark alley for a single instance and I felt a warm sensation flood through me. Even though I couldn't see, I could feel the Lock drawing back all the shimmering particles, drinking in the last of Yoru's will as the keyhole sucked in the shining dust like a black hole.

The sonic wave reversed. From its outer edges, I could see the radius of the wave shrinking with each progressive minute. It was closing in swiftly towards its center – the lock that hung around my neck.

It hit me, sending a pulse through my body. And that was when I completely lost control.

"Too late." A smirk landed itself on my tense face which refused to betray my inner struggle. I could feel the hate pulsing through my blood as the familiar black leather covered my body. The desire to kill was dripping from my voice and it scared even me. I needed to fight this, but at the same time, I wanted them dead.

Tears streaked the calm face of the catgirl now glaring at the men, but her expression was cold. The smirk she wore grew and she uttered the words in a ferociously threatening tone. "Amuro Neko, Black Sin activate."

In that very instant, the dark empty eyes of the three men flickered with fear. Two of the three took a slight step back.

"C-Cat girl!"

No, it wasn't just catgirl this time. They had called out the devil itself. I could see her cold unforgiving eyes, yet I was looking through them at the same time.

The scent of fear was thick in the air. Their faces darkened. They took confident steps. They wore the perfect disguise but the whiff of fear and the loud pounding of their hearts betrayed them. I could smell and hear every action of their bodies, I could taste revenge already.

My silver claws clanked against each other as I brought it carefully to my tongue, licking it. The taste of metal could have made anyone gag, especially if they were suddenly granted super sensitive taste buds, but my body did not seem to mind. Soon, I would have a taste of their coppery blood. Their thick blood tainted with evil would drip from these very blades and it would taste no less mild than this disgusting metallic flavor in my mouth.

"You three, are dead." The soft patting of my heeled boots along with their quiet panting were the only sounds that could be heard. I took a step up, closing the small gap between us. My heels clacked at the floor with confidence. The sound of leather brushing against leather rustled in the eerie silence.

A stifled gasp and the scent of the sweat dripping down from their necks…

I inhumanly jumped five feet into the air, just as they swiftly pulled out their guns and shot. The explosion of gunshots echoed in the alleyway making me wince inwardly. But this leather clad body of mine revealed no such discomfort. My eyes, though still the same honey colored eyes like Yoru's playful ones, were blank. My body continued to move forward, beyond my control but I, _I_ was stuck in time. In that single moment I heard the bone crushing sound.

They staggered backwards, but quickly clambered onto their feet. They stepped back, surrounding me once again. Three grown men with guns, against a single pink-haired girl.

The devil's hair flared, taking shape of cat ears. Her tail shot out from behind her, whipping around in agitation. The fur stood on end, just like a feral cat that felt threatened. Power permeated through the Humpty Lock, which was now giving off a dark black shine.

Beautiful, just like the obsidian. Seemingly fragile but its razor sharp edges would easily cut through skin if one wasn't careful.

They shot straight at her, but she disappeared from view within a moment's notice. A loud clang brought my attention to the dented dumpster. Yes, me. This was me. I could feel the tears stream down the side of my face in the single moment I became aware of myself again.

The men looked around, confused as they clasped onto their guns tightly. They held it out in front of them, arms extended as they scanned the dead end. They were fighting a losing battle, yet they still had every intention of killing me.

"Ha, you really don't know what you're messing with." It was the same growling voice I didn't recognize. I could see them beneath me, spinning their heads around to catch a glimpse of the speaker. As soon as they looked up, my feet had propelled me from the wall of the building and I was gone. The sensation of my feet kicking off from one hard surface to another was exhilarating. The sound of the wind blowing by my ears as I flew from one spot to another, all the while remaining practically invisible to the pathetic humans who now guarded themselves in a huddle, made my heart race almost as fast as I was moving. So much power, and I hadn't even used my claws yet!

My lock turned darker black, growing more and more beautiful by the minute. The rush of energy through the lock made me breathless. I could already see my claws swiping their fragile bodies. I could imagine my sharp razor claws digging through them, crushing their bones. I could make them suffer just as much as Ikuto had.

**Bang!**

Silly humans. Did they think that shooting randomly at nothing would help them?

They had their backs against each other and I could feel the sound waves hitting my skin, showing me exactly how much they were trembling. Another smirk made its way to my face, not that anyone could see it.

**Clunk! **I forcefully flung the gun from one of their grasps, as I continued to move within the shadows.

"Where? Where is she?"

"Damnit men, she's just a girl. Take care of it!" The man who had pinned me to the ground was already dashing away. Weak.

"W-where are you going?" The other two called after him.

I stopped my running and landed right in front of him with my two feet. "He's not going anywhere." His eyes widened, his hands were tightly clenched. I traced a claw up his sleeve, easily cutting through both layers of his black suit and dress shirt underneath. My movements were careful and though I had tore through his clothes, my claw only grazed his arm, delicately sliding above his skin without actually cutting him.

"I-I'm j-just following orders."

"Bullshit." With my other hand, I raked at seemingly nothing. But in less than a second, a loud high pitched screech shot through the air and the dented dumpster lay in shambles – cut straight through.

"R-really." My claw glided up his now exposed arm as the tattered cloth now flew open, drawing a small stream of dark red blood. The smell was intoxicating. Blood was life and if I could, I'd give all of this man's blood to Ikuto.

"Hm… I think I'll make you bleed to death." My harsh cold voice became something I was slowly getting used to. My pitch and tone was impeccable. Beautiful in its subtle threat. There was no trace of anger or remorse. It was blank, as blank as the expression I was wearing now. It didn't bother me, I welcomed it.

"Just like what you had done to _him_." He flinched as I pointed to the figure in the pool of blood. I could hear the forced breathing of the men behind me, the sudden spike in their heartbeats told me they were planning something.

I turned around and slammed my tail against them, knocking them to the floor as they began to make a dash for it. "And where do you think _you're_ going?" I shot them a glare and they fell to the floor with a thump, quickly scurrying backwards. "Stay." They nodded.

My claw continued to trace his skin, slowly almost sensually as I watched the blood seeping through. I could almost taste the coppery tangy flavor dancing in my mouth, giving me new life. Dark tainted blood – my body yearned for it.

I shoved him to the floor with one hand at his neck and growled. "How do you like to be pinned down now?" I was kneeling against his side, enjoying every flicker of fear that escaped from his eyes.

"P-Please." He was gagging. I loosened my grip just slightly. "I have…" and then pressed down once again, just to tease him. His words, his life was entirely in my hands.

"Have what? I can't hear you." I stated, hand still pressing hard against his neck.

"AGgkk."

"Hm?" I released the pressure slightly.

"A…" He hacked fierce coughs. "…Family."

"Bullshit, you bastard." My hand pressed down, extended claws now digging into the cement ground as I pinned his neck down against the floor. "No one with a family could do this!" Ikuto lay upon the floor completely still. He looked almost serene despite all the pain he had suffered. For the first time, my voice was not emotionless.

"I'll make you bleed dry." I pressed my claw against his skin harder, but pulled my other hand away just enough to let him breath while keeping him trapped beneath my claws. He had to be alive for this torture.

"N-noo." he gasped. From his defiant expression, it was clear to me that he had meant to contain the sound of pain that escaped from his mouth.

I smirked, eyes narrowed at him as my once honey-warm irises now danced with utter glee at the sound of the begging man.

"Hmm? I can't hear you." I mercilessly dragged my claw upward, drawing even more blood. The sight sent chills down my spine. The smell of this murderer's blood was exhilarating.

"AHH." He screamed, body convulsing slightly.

"Ahh, that's the way." My blood stained claw scooped the stream of blood running down his arm and I lifted it to my face.

I inhaled, head nearly going woozy at the scent of tantalizing blood dripping from the razor sharp metal. "I think…I'll have a taste." My tongue reached outward, stretching as much as it could while I slowly brought the weapon to it. I wanted to drink it so badly, so why did my hand tease me so? Why wouldn't it bring the viscous blood to my lips?

"_Amu_." My heart stopped. I swear, it stopped beating just now.

That deep voice that often lulled a dark crimson hue on my face – I would recognize it anywhere.

"I-Ikuto?" I drew back, suddenly disgusted with the stench of blood. I quickly pulled my hand away, nearly retching at the sight of human blood on my dirtied claws. My eyes darted from corner to corner of the alleyway, landing on the silent figure. He slept on peacefully, arms and legs still limp. His lips were still cold and purple.

I felt my heart sinking once again. Like that could've have been Ikuto. He was dead only a few feet from me. I had even seen Yoru, that incredibly playful and cute Chara I had learned to love so much, shatter into minute particles so light, they could have floated away.

And all of this, was because of _this_ man lying on the ground before me.

"You." I placed a claw at the side of his neck, tapping it slightly. "Why is the mafia after me?"

"I-I-I don't know!" He stuttered.

"I. Am. Not. In. The. Mood. For. Your. Lies!" I pushed it in, puncturing his neck.

"AHHH!"

"I swear I'll kill you if you don't tell me." My cold tone returned and the pungent smell of blood made my nose twitch with delight again. It was going to be delicious. I dipped my other hand in his dripping blood and kept my finger in place against his neck. Slowly and carefully I raised my bloodstained hand, ready to finally have a taste of sweet, sweet revenge.

"_Amu nya._" I stopped dead in my tracks. Was that Yoru?

"_This isn't you Amu._" No, Ikuto? Was it possible for there to be two voices? The lock had absorbed particles of Yoru, but Yoru was created from Ikuto's heart. "_Amu, don't turn into a killer._"

"Ikuto…" My voice softened, slowly reverting back to the warm innocent tone I once had. "But…he hurt you."

"_Amu, if you taste that blood, you'll taint the Humpty Lock forever."_

"_Don't do it nya! It'll turn you evil."_

"Evil?" It came out as a whimper, too weak for my liking. I felt my heart wrenching in pain. I had missed these voices so much. Yet at the same time, my head threatened to split open at their words. Revenge couldn't be evil, not when this man deserved what he was going to get. They spoke thoughts I had fought to repress and guilt swarmed over me, causing another swirl of turmoil in my confused head.

"_Amu. If you wanted this, you wouldn't be crying_."

"I'm crying?" The man gasped and brought a hand to his neck as I pulled the tapered lone claw out of his neck. I pulled away, brushing the back of my hand against my cheek to check. My face was strewn with tears throughout the fight, even if I hadn't known it then. Even when the devil had taken control over my body, tears had streamed ceaselessly from my eyes.

"R-right." My body slumped against the floor. I knelt beside the body, clutching my stomach with disgust. I felt sick and weak mostly because I honestly knew I could have fallen into that darkness that had threatened to swallow me whole - the darkness that had convinced me to mercilessly torture my prey for answers. It was the same darkness that had almost made me rob a family of its husband and father.

The man quickly hopped up with a smug look plastered on his face. Fake arrogance – he was actually trembling inside and I could feel it with my enhanced senses. At this moment, I didn't care if he got away. There was no way I could ignore those voices I had heard, even if I had only imagined it.

I turned my attention towards the silent man sinking in his own pool of blood. "Ikuto…"

Was he alive? Was Yoru alive? I gulped, trying not to get my hopes up.

The Humpty Lock pulsated at my chest and I gave it a lazy glance, barely having the energy to deal with it at the moment. Its sleek black shine was receding, now replaced by a swirl of colors – black against deep azure, the color of Ikuto's midnight eyes.

"Amu, fight it nya!" The once soft weak voice was now clear. I could feel Yoru's spirit melded with mine when only a few minutes ago, it had not been strong enough for me to notice.

"_Amu, you're a kind person with a pure heart. Don't let anything change that." _I felt the hot tears burning my eyes as Ikuto's voice faded.

"It's here! We're saved." Through my blurred vision, I managed to catch a glimpse of the three men standing up. Their fear was gone, but I didn't know why. "Get the catgirl!"

I followed the direction of their gaze. "T-the X-egg?"

The abnormal X-egg that had crushed Ikuto floated above the three. "Useless, Useless!"

"Amu, be careful. It's strong nya." Yoru. Yoru's steady voice calmed me and almost brought me back to my usual senses.

"Dark sin!" It announced. My eyes widened with the shock. It was the same name as my changed Amuro Neko form.

The three men suddenly fell to their knees, eyes blank. From their bodies emerged X-eggs. They were normal shaped, but they most definitely were not normal eggs. The eggs were not black – they were shaded an uneven gray, the dark color was flooding from the black X's that looked almost painted onto the fragile shells.

"Dark Sin Activate!" The moment I heard the large X-egg, my heart suddenly wrenched in sharp pain. I could feel something in me slowly dying.

"Miki, Ran, Suu nya!" I barely heard Yoru's call, but strained my head to look towards Ikuto, where my Shugo Charas had rested in order to tend to him. Each of them struggled with their shells which were now quickly closing upon them. My knees buckled beneath me and I clutched my chest, wincing.

"It hurts!" I panted, propped against the floor as I gave my full attention to my Charas. Their eggs were clamped shut. I could hear their muffled cries, scared and alone as they were confined in the darkness of their shells.

A wave of hate permeated through me. This X-egg had done it all. It had taken everything away from me. It left me alone with no Ikuto, no guardians. It robbed me of my identity. Without my Charas, I was just an empty shell, no better than those mafia guys. I was alone, just as lonely as my precious Charas who were now trapped within their own eggs.

I was going to break the monstrous egg; it was the first time I didn't _want_ to save an egg.

"No Amu. I'm still here nya." Yoru's pleading voice brought me back from sinking once again.

"Yoru…?" I struggled with my breathing.

"Don't fall for it Amu nya! It's exactly what the egg wants." Yoru pointed to my heart's eggs and I nearly choked. Three large black X's were making their way on top of the eggs, threatening to seal them shut.

"Dark sin!" The X-egg called again, this time completely clouding the men's eggs with black.

"Ahh!" I cried in pain, clutching my leather vest more tightly.

"Fight it Amu!" I bit my lower lip.

The transformation happened in front of my own eyes. The swirls of grey were now completely overtaken by black and the X's on the eggs were now white. All of the previous black color was drained from the large X's that had spread throughout the rest of the eggs.

My eggs, they were still their vibrant colors – red, blue and green – but the large Black X's hovered dangerously near.

"Dark sin! Dark sin!" It bellowed.

Each attack sent daggers through my chest, piercing my heart. "Yoru…I..can't." One more time, and I would surely not have enough energy to fight it.

"DARK SIN!" A breath was knocked out of me and I was rudely rejected from my body. The devil had returned, now worse than ever and I could see the horrible transformation.

My eyes glazed over with red – blood red. My hair flared up in the shape of cat ears – sleek black with streaks of red dancing across my fur. My hands which had been pressed against the cement ground twitched. Suddenly, a set of sharp claws shot out from my knuckles when they had been retracted only minutes before.

"No Amu!" Yoru's voice was disappearing.

I wanted to kill. I wanted blood. I wanted to shatter that egg.

My Charas eggs rolled uselessly to the side, now completely closed shut by the immense dark X splattered across the cracks.

"You're all going to hell with me!" A swoosh of the tail and dark ebony claws out, my legs kicked off from the side of the wall, shooting me forward like a rocket towards the egg floating in the air, surrounded by three X eggs.

"_Amu_." Midway, my body just dropped from the air and as I fell, I saw a glimmer of light beneath Ikuto's hand. I was falling fast, but somehow, the feeling of peace swarmed over me.

"Amu nya! Cat's always land on their feet!" Yoru's voice returned, innocent and pure. Strong and crisp. At his words, my lithe body twisted and gracefully landed me on all fours. My legs and hands were slightly bent to absorb the shock. I looked at my hands – gloved and padded without the claws. My tail whipped around playfully and I snatched it from behind me. Pink. Pink just like me.

"The Lock Bearer must not be corrupted or else you can no longer purify X-eggs!"

"_Tanaka?!"_ I shrieked. He stood dangerously close to Ikuto and within less than a blink of an eye, I stood behind the boy, with a single silver claw extended at his neck.

"H-H-Hinamori- senpai!"

"Hnn." I had my suspicions.

"_Amu, he's not the enemy_, nya_._" At Yoru's voice, I released the boy who now bent low against the ground, gasping for dear life.

Ignoring him, I stepped over his body and kneeled beside Ikuto. My eggs stood up straight and hovered around Ikuto's face as if waiting. The black X's were partially peeled off. I tugged with all my might to get them off, feeling the tight pain at my chest as the black color was drifting across the rest of the egg, but it was useless.

The soft glow at his pants from when I fell…I quickly scurried over to his other side and sure enough, the glow was still there.

In the shape of a key.

Timidly, I patted his pockets, cheeks growing warm. The key – it was most definitely the Dumpty Key. I winced, feeling the darkness edging closer.

"Useless! Useless!"

"Get out of here kid!" I screamed, hands fumbling at Ikuto's pockets. I prayed that my murderous self would not appear with an innocent boy around.

"Black Sin!" A sharp pain shot through my body and the familiar feeling of hate crept ever closer.

"I c-can't leave you this time."

"Finally!" I managed to grasp the key and now slipped my hands out of his pockets. The Key shimmered brilliantly and everything had happen in a flash. When I opened my eyes, the Black X's on my eggs were slowly disintegrating.

"T-The key purified the Lock Bearer's heart."

"Ikuto saved you nya!" Yoru cried. My Shugo Charas shot out of their shells and a little blue chibi flew straight into my lock, hugging it tightly.

"Yoru!" Miki cried with tears forming at the corner of her eyes. I looked down. My Lock was a deep set blue, clear and crisp like the ocean waters – uncluttered by the cloud of darkness. "You guys…" I stared at them, dazed. A huge sense of relief washed over me and my Charas came to hug my neck, even Miki who suddenly retreated from my lock with a blush.

"D-does this mean Ikuto's a-alive?" I muttered, before falling against the body on the floor, nearly crushing them in the impact but they had flown away just in time. "I-Ikuto." My voice trembled and threatened to crack. My hands caressed his firm jaw line and his sharp features. He was still icy cold.

"Black Hole!"

"No grandpa!"I barely paid any attention to the scene as I crooned my head into the curve of his neck, trying to sniff his scent with my enhanced nose but I couldn't find it.

"Amu!" My Shugo Chara's unified urgent tone caught my attention, as I rested my head against his chest. "G-guys! H-he's still a-alive!" I shot up, eyes overflowing with tears of happiness. His heartbeat was faint, but it was there.

"Not for long Amu. Look! We'll _all_ be dead if we don't do something!" I narrowed my eyes at where they pointed, only to have them broaden in shock.

The abnormal X-egg released a dark puff of smoke around it which surrounded the other three. The three eggs were shrinking and being absorbed by the X mark on the large egg. Within a few seconds, they had disappeared, completely swallowed by this monster.

Was that even an X-egg? It seemed alive, strong beyond understanding. And it only grew stronger with the energy of the added three eggs.

"Vampire Bats!" Out of the darkness of its shell came a ceaseless swarm of black bats.

"_Blood, blood, blood!_" The flutter of their wings were mixed with their screechy cries that were barely recognizable..

"Fight it Grandpa!" Tanaka screamed.

Grandpa?

"Amu, purify the egg nya!" I heard Yoru's voice.

"Don't let the bats touch you!" Tanaka yelled, fighting back tears.

I hopped from place to place, evading the rush of black bat wings. I closed my eyes and screamed.

"Steel Cage!" The unfamiliar words were uttered from my mouth and I could feel Yoru leading the attack.

My claw shimmered threateningly and I drew both arms out above my head, before swiping both of them into the air. The heavy swoosh of air pushed them back and when I opened my eyes, I saw a large block of cluttered bats compressed together into a cube. Each one of them had been trapped in an invisible cage created by the claws which were now glowing white.

The bats struggled through the cage, wings sticking of the open space between the strong lines of pure energy created by the swipe. "Yoru, you're awesome!"

"I know nya."

Miki called from behind us, agitation in her voice. "Hurry up and purify them already! Before you both get hurt again." Ran and Suu floated by her side, mouth agape as they stared clearly impressed.

"Negative Heart, Lock in!" I cried, pressing my fingers together in the shape of a heart, placing my hand in front of the dark blue lock.

"Open Heart!" My voice was confident, stern, just like the familiar fighter in me. This gigantic egg, even it deserved to be saved. It was someone's dream after all and it belonged to a person who was precious to someone else. This was the reason I fought - to save the eggs and protect everyone's dreams, not to destroy them.

A stream of glittering light rushed from the lock, submerging the large X-egg in warmth. Gradually, the cage disappeared, and the bats turned white, molding together into small clumps of…

"Heart's eggs?"

There were about twenty of them, now floating away and even a couple that flowed out of the large X-egg, releasing a series of smaller X-eggs that were immediately purified after they had been rejected from the large mass of black.

My chest heaved and I tried to catch my breath, all the while maintaining the stream of brilliant blue light. This was a ridiculous amount of eggs. How many had this X-egg absorbed with its 'Black Hole'?

Egg after egg sped away, and steadily the abnormal one began shrinking.

"Grandpa!" Tanaka cried, holding out his hands as the final egg floated over. It was not a normal heart's egg. The shell was dark blue with a circle of bright yellow and a bat at its center. It was a Shugo Chara egg. Tanaka held it close, before releasing it and allowing it to float away.

I fell on the ground, utterly exhausted and Yoru similarly popped out, now sprawled against the ground.

"I-Ikuto…" I panted and pointed to his body. "I-Is he alright?"

Yoru looked at me, face tightened in a grimace. "I don't know nya."

"He's not breathing."

"W-what?"

"Hinamori-senpai, I'm sorry." Tanaka burst out in tears, hiding his face in his eyes. "It's all my fault. I should've stopped grandpa sooner."

My ears fell deaf to his words. "I-I d-don't understand!" I choked, eyes stinging in pain. "How come you're okay Yoru?" It came out a little bitterly though I hadn't intended it to. Miki glared at me, but I couldn't help to wonder why Yoru was still around and not Ikuto. "H-How come y-you got stronger? H-How come I c-could transform with you?"

Yoru floated next to Ikuto's face, licking him solemnly. "Ikuto nya…"

I pulled myself up, ignoring the crying Tanaka as I knelt beside Ikuto's limp body. I slumped my head next to his, resting my cheek against his. I couldn't find the energy to move. A heavy breath escaped my mouth – tired, exhausted and immensely morose.

"It's because he lives in you that his Shugo Chara could live on." Tanaka wiped away his tears, staring straight at me. "The Humpty Lock has the power to rejuvenate a weak Chara."

"Weak? I saw Yoru _shatter!_"

"Yes, but he was still there. A second later and he may have disappeared completely. As long as your hearts are in sync, the Chara may be revived."

"In sync…?"

"Amu…" Yoru floated over to Ikuto's hip, pointing at his wound that was closing. The yellow glimmer of the cat's eyes resumed its innocent and playful look. Perhaps it was hope?

"It's not too late. You can save him Amu. There's only one thing you have to do nya."

* * *

Sorry there wasn't an Amuto moment in there :X This chapter was focused on the plot rather than anything else, and Amu's inability to cope with losing Ikuto. Even if she doesn't know what she feels for him, he obviously has a huge impact on her.

Originaly, I was going to focus on the romance between the two characters, but I'm trying to go for an interesting plot too...Don't worry, I'll try to stick a bunch of sweet scenes in later chapters :)


	8. An Alley Cat's Trick

**The Rise of a New Superhero**

Yay, an update finally! Sorry for the wait.

At this point, it seems like this fic might be a bit long (over 15 chapters). There's just so much plot to develop in this story, so I hope you will bear with me through it. Let me know if you prefer a shorter or longer story.

Read and Review! Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7 Recap (Ignore if you remember):

Amu attempts to transform with Yoru, sparing no thoughts of mercy for the three men. Her own Charas try to stop her, realizing that she is not in the right state of mind, but they are completely ignored. The transformation takes unusually long and when Yoru finally approaches the lock, his body dissipates into small particles of light. She tries to pull back the particles, knowing that as Yoru slipped through her fingers, so was Ikuto slipping away from her. Bitterness and hate creep into her body and Amu soon finds that she's no longer in control. She sees her body at a distance, half wanting to stop her own murderous intent and half wanting the men dead. Without really knowing what she's doing, she transforms with Yoru, under the guise "Amuro Neko, Dark Sin."

Of course, now that she's pumped up with power, she easily scares the three into a huddle by simply running around, speeding through the air from one wall to another. They barely see her and the leader of the three tries to run away, telling the other two to handle the girl. Amu pins him to the ground with her claws tracing dangerously along his skin. She rakes over his arm, drawing blood and nearly gives into having a taste before Ikuto and Yoru's voices suddenly call out. After her internal struggle, she finally releases the man ready to let them all go.

The abnormal X egg once again makes its appearance, sending a wave of powerful attacks. The first, "Dark Sin" surprises Amu. The egg has the ability to force black X's on pure untainted eggs, turning the once white eggs black. Once the black X is completely drained of color, a new X egg is complete (sleek black with a white X). The strange egg repeatedly attacks, each time shooting a sharp pain against Amu's chest as she fights away the growing desire for revenge. Her Charas are trying to keep their eggs open, but after another attack, all three eggs are taped shut with huge black X's. Amu transforms entirely into a being she doesn't recognize - glaring red eyes, black hair streaked with dark red, and cat tails and ears now black rather than pink. Just as she rushes to destroy the egg, Ikuto's voice echoes in her mind and she falls from midair finally released from the strong hate. She gracefully lands on her feet when Yoru's voice snaps her back to reality.  
She approaches Ikuto, noticing the glowing Dumpty Key in his pocket. Ignoring the new onslaught of attacks, she pulls the key out and her eggs are released from the Dark Sin attack. Yoru calims that Ikuto has saved her.

The abnormal egg follows up with another attack: "Dark Hole." It sucks in the surrounding hearts eggs that have been tainted, making it even bigger and more powerful. Then, it sends out a horde of vampire bats. Tanaka screams for his Grandpa to stop but before Amu can settle on exactly what he is saying, she traps the bats in a steel cage - courtesy of her combined power with Yoru. She finishes it with 'Open Heart' and is surprised to find out that the bats are actually pieces of hearts eggs. When she cleanses them, the eggs slowly meld back together and return to their owners. Even the eggs still absorbed in the head egg is forced out of it and is purified. The three eggs return to the unconscious men.

Finally, Amu kneels beside Ikuto feeling an inexplicable pain at her chest...until Yoru tells her that there is in fact a way to save him.

_"It's not too late. You can save him Amu. There's only one thing you have to do nya." _

* * *

**The Rise of a New Superhero**

Chapter 8: An Alley Cat's Trick

"Let go already nya!" Yoru whined under my unrelenting grip. I rubbed him close against my tear-stained cheeks. "Ahh you're getting me wet!"

"Yoru, I love you!"

"Okay, okay. You haven't even heard what you have to do yet to save him." He struggled beneath my grasp, but I only pressed him close against my face, relishing the warm soft texture against my cheek.

"No, Yoru. I'm not just happy about that. I'm so glad you're alive."

"Amu…" For the first time, the figure gave in to my embrace.

"I love you Yoru, I mean it. Almost as much as I love my own Charas." I could feel his small body growing warm. For a few seconds, there was absolute silence. My Charas watched us with small smiles, with the exception of Miki who wore a curious frown and Tanaka had long ceased his tears. The tension of the atmosphere had become much less suffocating, now that Yoru let us know Ikuto could be saved. I closed my eyes, as hope swelled in me. Everything was going to be alright.

"You shouldn't be telling _me_ that nya." Yoru finally pulled away. He crossed his arms and turned around. "I bet someone else would like to hear that a lot more than me nya." His tone was casual as if he didn't care, but judging from the glimpse of pink I had seen splattered across his cheeks, I knew my words had gotten to him. I had felt the same affection returned to me when he had accidentally allowed his small paws to reach up against my face.

"Eh?" I mumbled still lost in my thoughts.

He sighed slighty, and folded his arms in self-importance before speaking. "Now let me explain what you have to do nya."

--

"I have to what?" I asked, voice trembling as the idea started to sink in. I was looming over them – the kneeling Tanaka, the floating Charas, and finally, Ikuto. The surprise of what they had told me forced me on my feet.

"It's not like you haven't done it before nya." I felt my cheeks glowing bright from embarrassment. Concern swept through every corner of my body and no sooner had Yoru spoken, did I drop to my knees beside the very still Ikuto. I nervously gulped, trying hard to ignore the focused stares of the others on me. My eyes were tightly shut and finally, I had found my voice to protest.

"Yoru! That's – " I was immediately silenced, my now half open eyes caught a glimpse at Ikuto as I carefully sneaked a peek at him.

My jaw dropped at the sight. Kneeling this close to Ikuto, without having to worry about anything else, made me _see_ him for the first time.

Ikuto lay silently repose with his eyes closed and arms still at his side. His black school jacket was flopped carelessly open at his belly. The bottom few buttons must have snapped off from the sudden force of the monstrous X-egg. The wind brushed against the flap of his shirt, granting me a teasing image of his bare skin beneath the cloth. The sight of Ikuto laying there so peacefully as if he was asleep knocked the breath out of me.

My fingers gently traced the thin blue corners stitched into the edges of his shirt. Nimbly, my fingertip danced along the path, as I cautiously touched the border of his shirt and tone abs. A gasp escaped my mouth when I noted the warmth returning to his body. My hand continued trailing against the line of blue strewn up the center of the shirt all the way up to the collar that wrapped around his neck, bringing my attention to his face. The simple color that outlined his school uniform was sparse but effective; it was the same shade of the sapphire blue that filled the deep, mysterious eyes now hidden from me beneath his closed eyelids.

Warm beams of sunlight shone through the crevice of the buildings, somehow making its way to this remote corner of the alleyway. It landed on Ikuto's face, illuminating his lidded eyes and half parted lips while casting shadows beneath his firm jaw line only hightlighting the sharp yet strong features of his serene face. His skin flowed a heavenly warm hue – not too dark, yet not too pale- when the rays of soft light graced him with its presence, softly caressing the surface of his skin. His hair ruffled at the murmur of a breeze; the midnight blue locks hung carelessly above his eyes, shimmering like a healthy coat of fur. It was as if the skies were breathing life into him through the form of intangible sunlight.

I was captivated by the beautiful shade of azure blue and found that my hand had already snaked its way to his luscious hair, combing through it with my fingers as my skin drank in the sensation of his smooth locks gliding between the crevices of each tapered digit. It was willowy and light; its feathery texture betrayed its solid vibrant color. I was entirely enraptured by this sight; so absorbed as I was on Ikuto's features alone that I hadn't noticed the crimson hues of the spectators around me at my unexpected touch.

The image of the quiet figure was breathtaking and I had to remind myself to inhale to calm my racing pulse. Steady breaths became difficult and I gulped to abate my ragged intake of air. I don't know how long I had been staring shamelessly with my jaw dropped in awe. Maybe it was the soft glow that surrounded him that made me deaf and blind to anything else around us. He was gorgeous in the dim sunlight, like a being from the heavens – a dark angel adorned with the intoxicating shade of blue that was entirely _him_. I could hardly believe that this was the same Ikuto who had often teased me. The same alleycat had suddenly transformed into my own dark angel – my guardian angel who had saved me from sinking into evil.

My heart pounded hard against my ears and I could feel the immense amount of blood pumping into my cheeks as I lost the ability to speak. My flushed face burned, even while the silent Ikuto slept on peacefully.

"Why are you staring at him like that nya? Stop wasting time!"

My mouth snapped shut. I felt the heat rising on my cheeks as if caught in the act. Even if I wanted to deny Yoru's words, my will to speak had been completely stripped away from me the minute I saw Ikuto sprawled so beautifully in the streams of sunlight. Though surely, if he could hear these thoughts now, he would call me a 'perverted kid' for the rest of my life.

"Are you sure it's the the only way?" Ran asked hesitantly, voicing my question. Her cheeks were slightly lighter than mine, but was also adorned with a shade of pink.

"I already told you nya! Amu has to kiss Ikuto." Yoru placed his hands on his hips and closed his eyes. His tone was impatient and annoyed. "And on the lips!" He lifted one eyelid and stole a glance at me – most probably to check my reaction.

As if I would let Ikuto die over something as trivial as a kiss. Certainly I had my principles (though I had broken them once only a few hours ago with this very same man), but it was not worth his life especially for one so enchanting as an angel who had descended onto Earth. My mind struggled to grasp the idea that this celestial being was the same Ikuto. This person was my Ikuto – the same one in every way, and only now did I see him like this – breathlessly handsome and enchanting but vulnerable. It was the first time I actually _saw_ Ikuto.

I nodded slightly, not trusting my voice to speak for me. I had already agreed and my mind spared no time at all to respond to Yoru when he told me:_"There's only one thing you have to do." _

"_Anything."_ I had said, without a moment's hesitation. Even now, I don't feel any regret for my immediate answer.

Linking lips with those of an angel seemed hardly like a challenging task to me. I could feel the heat rise up against my already flushed cheeks at the thought.

"Hurry up nya! We don't have forever."

"Yoru's right desu."

"If we wait too long, he might be gone forever, Amu-chan." Yoru nodded at Ran's words.

I was still watching Ikuto, absolutely silent. I studied his softened expression, the way minute rays of light streamed through strands of his hair that swept across his serene face. Before I ruined this moment, I wanted to etch this scene in my mind forever, noting every detail and every small heave of breath as his chest rose up and down.

His lean muscled chest – yes, my hands had accidentally brushed against it a number of times, so I _would_ know – it moved so rhythmically and memories of being carried by him, sinking in that warmth and beat flooded my mind. Until I finally noticed.

His chest was _moving_. He was clearly breathing.

An idiotic smile immediately spread across my face, threatening to split it in half. I knelt forward and carefully placed two hands at the side of his head to prop myself up. I leaned in for the final task – the single defining moment that would wake up my sleeping cat. His lashes fluttered as if he was fighting to open his eyes and his lips, now a healthy shade of dark pink, were moist. I could feel his warm breath tickling my cheeks as each release of air rustled through my pink hair. I stared at his half parted lips. My breath suddenly caught at my throat. Slowly I stooped lower, my cheeks now an uncontrollable red. My lips descended upon his without further hesitation.

The moment our lips met, my arms and legs buckled beneath me and I fell against his still body. An innocent chaste brush across the lips, gentler than the first time, still sent a shock through my body causing me to shudder. I closed my eyes, relishing the soft touch of his moist lips against mine. He had been my first and second kiss after all, even if he wouldn't remember it.

My eyes shot open in surprise when I felt his mouth begin to part. He was awake. His half lidded eyes studied me, locking my own in an unending gaze with him. Lifting his head slightly, he pressed his lips more firmly against mine and carefully watched my expression. I could only gasp into his mouth in shock before my own lips parted. I could feel his smile before his lips began moving deftly against mine and our mouths danced in sync_,_ in perfect harmony with each other. My heartbeat pounded hard against my ears. My mouth had opened on its own before I could fully register what was happening and at the moment, I was thirsty – _thirsty_ for more.The tip of his tongue brushed against my unsuspecting lips and my heart nearly thumped out of my chest.

"I-I-Ikuto!" I panted. My body jerked up instantaneously and my eyes fell upon my left hand weaving through his hair. Quickly, I pulled my hand away, catching a glimpse of a satisfied smirk that played on his sweet tantalizing lips.

"Neh Ikuto. I did my part, now buy me some catnip!"

Ikuto's livid face and silent glare directed at Yoru revealed everything to me.

"Y-Y-You!" I pointed my index finger accusingly at him. "You were perfectly f-fine!" I screeched. Surprised as I sounded, I had my suspicions when I witnessed his heaving chest. Not that I would let anyone _ever_ know that.

As if not remotely affected, he raised his arms up and spoke. "Guilty as charged." The smirk was still plastered on his smug face, even if it was unusually pale.

"You didn't need a k-k-ki-kiss!" My cheeks blossomed another layer of red, if that was even possible.

"Was it so bad?" He sighed, his smirk finally giving way to a straight thin line. His tone was teasing, but his furrowed eyebrows betrayed him. A dull pain hit my chest when I saw his eyes glimmering like that. Honestly, I hated that look in his expression even though I could tell he was trying to hide it.

"I…Ididn'texactlysaythat." I spewed a little too loudly for my liking. It was nowhere _near_ bad. It had been absolutely incredible and a part of me was glad that I had given him my first two kisses.

The familiar smirk immediately swept across his face again, and I let out an air of relief despite myself. "Pervy kid trying to take advantage of a man who's down."

My face went livid. My eyes widened in shock and I was torn between screaming at _him_ for tricking me into kissing him a second time or shrieking incoherently from embarrassment. He had set it up and it wasn't as though I had forced a kiss on him (I'll admit his point may be true for the first one though.)

Finally, after staring at me scrupulously, probably studying my changing expression from my internal struggle, he extended a finger toward something as if to reply to my thoughts.

"Do you think you can get off of me now _Amu_?" He said nonchalantly as I gaped in horror at my right hand pressed against his waist.

"I-I-I was j-just ch-checking to see if your injury was healed!" My gift of speech was not yet fully recovered. I groaned at my own stutters – that excuse may have been believable too if it wasn't so badly delivered.

"MmHmm. Up for another round?" He suddenly asked, pulling me by the wrist back against his chest as he sat up. His deep alluring voice was huskier than usual. Husky and deep. If he included a growl with that, I may have swooned over like a typical fangirl.

I could not help but stare at him slowly sweeping his tongue against his full lips, feeling his body pressed against mine.

Heck, if he growled at this very moment, I'd jump at him and give him another kiss.

"E-Eto…" I spun around to face Tanaka who had just spoken, but Ikuto grabbed me by the waist before I could get up. Without warning, I was pulled back into his lap - falling back so harshly that a slight breath was knocked out of him.

"I-I-Ikuto!" His fingers laced with mine and another arm was wrapped around my stomach. I had trouble breathing with the way he trapped me between his bent knees, sandwiching me between his legs as the back of my head leaned into his chest.

"_Amu_," His warm breath teased my ears and it sent a pleasant chill down my spine. Despite my attempt at resisting, my body shivered with delight. I let my head drop against his warm, welcoming chest. With my chin raised, my half parted lips were clearly visible to everyone. And though I knew they were all watching, I couldn't control my moist lips or the sharp gasp that escaped from them.

Ikuto brought his lips to my face and I could feel his smile. My cheeks were blushing an uncontrollable shade of red as I caught a brief glimpse of our Charas gaping with rosy complexions in complete silence.

"She's _mine_ kid, so lay off." He panted the words against my cheeks and it sounded more like a seductive welcome directed towards me, rather than a threat to Tanaka as it was meant to be.

"Shall we continue, _Amu_?" He brought a hand to my chin, turning my head to face him. His touch was simple and gentle, but it caused a knot to form at my throat. I was completely mesmerized and utterly unable to resist as I caught sight of those beautiful intense eyes. He lightly traced a finger against my bottom lip staring at it intently.

My heartbeat raced as I watched him getting near. His lips shimmered in the dim sunlight teasingly and all the breath was knocked out of me when I remembered the feel of his soft lips and prying tongue that had just managed to brush against the entrance to my own hungry mouth.

"Amu!" Suu squeaked, now whizzing back and forth in the air in front of me.

"EEP!" I choked, shoving Ikuto away so quickly I found myself falling against the ground. The dark-haired teen caught me before my body slumped against the concrete floor with a sigh.

"I-I-Ik!" My eyes shot wide open at the crimson Tanaka with a near nosebleed and my Charas who nervously turned around. Suu still sped around, now a completely nervous wreck.

Finally deciding that his name was too difficult to say at this moment, since it may result in a very strange urge for me to kiss him, (you can't blame me for wanting to kiss someone _that_ hot especially after I've had two teasing examples) I could only brush away his arms around me and stand up.

"W-w-what do you m-mean yours?!" I demanded to know in the angriest voice I could muster. After all, I was glowing red and pretending to be angry was a lot better than admitting I was insanely flustered by his touch.

"Why Amu. Aren't you _my_ girlfriend?" He said a little too smugly. He leaned against the wall with his arms folded behind him.

"Y-yes b-but that was because of the situation!"

"Oh. So you don't _want_ to be my girlfriend?" His tone was thick with teasing and as fake as it sounded, I saw the flicker in his eyes. A flicker of ...hurt? Whatever it was, my chest tightened at the sight. Not the sight of his calm, collected expression, but at the image of his faltering deep set eyes.

I could feel my shield falling apart. Did he actually care? If he did, then why did he have to pretend to tease me about it? Why couldn't he just say it and not be so confusing?

But whatever it was, I couldn't resist that look. I had nearly lost him only a few minutes ago and the pang of pain, the desperation and the sharp sensation of half my heart being torn out, wasn't going to be so easily forgotten. I knew I cared about him, no matter how much I hated his teasing ways. Hell, I didn't know how I managed to breath when I thought he had died and the emotion of hate running through me and the need of revenge was just so overwhelming that it was beyond my understanding why I had felt these things because of _him_.

I had been nearly driven insane because of _him._ I cared about him a lot. So much that it surprised me not to have known earlier, so much that it surpassed just _caring_. It was something deeper than that which I still could not explain.

He waited. The air was tense and blanketed with awkward silence. Though his tone had been teasing and even jolly, even the Chara's light chuckles at Amu Hinamori once again being embarrassed could not rid the undeniable tension that was between Ikuto and I.

"I..." I gulped, uncertain if I could actually say this out loud. "...didn't exactly say that, Ikuto." Relief seemed to sweep through his expression even if his smirk hadn't changed nor the angle of his arched eyebrows. In fact, there wasn't much change in anywhere but his eyes and I'm certain that if anyone else had been analyzing his visage, they would tell you it was no different than a few seconds ago. Or maybe I'm just imagining it.

"I-In anycase," I turned away from him. "We should figure out what to do with those guys."

"Come with me." Tanaka suddenly said, pulling my arm urgently. His voice seemed to quiver slightly. He was nervous about something and though I had my doubts about him before, I was pretty sure he was not an enemy.

"Alright." It was time for him to explain what was going on. Clearly, he must have known more about this than either Ikuto or I. His hand tugged at my wrist, motioning for me to walk towards the men.

"We need answers." Ikuto spoke, his voice threateningly low. For some reason, it made me stop. He had read my mind. I could hear him rising from the ground behind me. Much to my relief, he hadn't continued our conversation.

**THUD!**

"Ikuto nya!" I spun around just managing to catch the sight of him slumping onto the ground.

"Ikuto!" I hurriedly turned back, brushing off Tanaka's grip on my wrist. Panic overwhelmed me, drowning my senses. I thought it was over that it had all been taken care of. Why was Ikuto suddenly so weak again? Hadn't he been healed?

I knelt down beside him, palms settling on his shoudlers as I shook him gently. "Ikuto, are you okay?" His eyes were closed as his breathing was labored. Did he even hear me?

"Ikuto!" My hands pressed into his arm as desperation began taking over.

I gasped. Ikuto's body was suddenly leaned against mine, his arms were wrapped around me possessively. I stared at the wall, still in a shock and then I heard a low snarl.

"MINE." Though fierce, the rumble of his defiant voice made me smile. It was a good thing I was facing away from them because it took me a good couple of minutes to wipe off the idiotic smile that appeared on my face. Why I was smiling, I don't know, but my body seemed unable to control it. For those few minutes, I knelt against him in that comforting hug, drinking in the warmth of his body and the feel of his skin on mine. And like the first hug I had shared with him, I found that my arms move up on their own, wrapping around his back almost just as possessively.

I clung onto him tightly, not understanding the slight stir at my heart that I was feeling but I knew that this was one of those moments I wanted to last forever. Just like that serene night staring at the stars. He was here for me. I wasn't alone without the Guardians - I had him to know the real me.

Gosh, these hugs really get me sentimental. It's weird how I keep getting these thoughts around him.

I sighed, a little disappointed that this had to end. "I was worried." I whispered against his ear, before finally pulling back.

"IKUTO! You idiot. Don't _do_ that!" Screaming, I turned around and stomped back towards Tanaka and the fallen men.

"Ohh! You got Amu-chan angry!"

"Amu's angry nya!"

From behind me, I heard Ikuto shuffling from the ground and then the patter of his footsteps as he followed. And as strange as it may seem, I could feel his gaze on me as his lips curved into a real smile.

* * *

Go Amuto! :)

Unfortunately, I couldn't move the plot along too much in this chapter. I had originally wanted to include more, but I did get to work on their relationship a bit more. I want to lead into their relationship and develop their feelings for each other rather than rush through it. Mainly, I want it to be believable rather than a hurried realization.

The next chapter should move along the plot a bit more. Yes, I will finally give you _some _answers. (At this point, it really feels like the story is just beginning.)


	9. The Original Superhero

**The Rise of a New Superhero**

Yay, an update at last!

I was just wondering whether you guys enjoy this writing style - Amu's POV? Or would you prefer a 3rd person narration (like a universal speaker who knows all)? I was trying to decide whether to split this story into three parts and that seems very likely at this point.

If I do split this into 3 stories, this story should be ending within 5 chapters at the most. It'll be about Amu's rise as a superhero. Read my profile for the details about the stories.

Enjoy the read! 10+ reviews before the next update. (I'll be updating this chapter again to include the chapter 8 recap)

* * *

**The Rise of a New Superhero**

**Chapter 9: The Original Superhero**

"So what do we do with them?" Ikuto nudged one of the unconscious men with his foot.

"Do? Why do we have to _do_ anything?" My voice rose up in a crescendo.

"Shouldn't they be awake now?"

"I don't know Ikuto and I don't care. Why not just let them rot here if they don't wake up?"

"Cool and Spicy!" Oh god, I didn't know boys could squeal like that. Was that another fan in the making? Well, not that I really cared. I was too annoyed to care.

Ikuto smirked, clearly amused by my sudden un-Amu like words. Even if things had gone smoothly, there was no way I wouldn't be at a little , okay _a_ _lot_, aggravated by three burly men who had just tried to take my life (not to mention nearly succeeded in taking Ikuto's.)

And the nerve of them to lie there asleep with such peaceful expressions. It made me want to slap their faces swollen.

But then, my eyes slowly made their way along that man's still bleeding arm and it took me every ounce of strength not to wretch at the memory of my own hands causing that searing pain and sharp scream.

"Hinamori-senpai, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah. Continue." I felt Ikuto's gaze on me. His expression was most probably blank, just as it had been through the entire time he was listening to Tanaka's explanation, though I couldn't be certain since I was staring at the ground. The boy's words fell silent to me and no matter how many times I tried to listen to him, all I could hear was that anguished scream echoing through the air coming from that unconscious father that lay on the ground.

All because of me.

"A-actually," the knot at my throat would not ease away. The images of the men were getting blurry and my eyes couldn't seem to focus on them. "I think I'm gonna head home."

"What about the mafia?" The weight of Ikuto's hand on my shoulder was reassuring, yet surprising at the same time. I don't know exactly when he had placed it there or when he stood next to me, but his voice drew my unsteady attention to him.

"Well, if you mean those three guys, they're innocent."

Innocent? The taste of bitter bile crept in my mouth as I looked at where Tanaka pointed. My stomach churned chaotically and I had to pressed my arm against the restless muscles that wanted to force the contents of my empty stomach out of me. A flash of that devilish catgirl with demon red eyes flashed in my mind, making me feel sicker by the minute.

"Are you kidding me? They wanted to kill us." Ikuto's voice was as nonchalant as ever despite the heated words he spoke.

"It was because of the X egg. It _made_ them bad. They weren't even a part of the mafia to begin with. T-they're just as innocent as us." Tanaka gulped, not meeting eyes with the glaring Ikuto.

Innocent. They were innocent. The air was getting unusually stuffy.

I had nearly killed innocent people. Me. Kill.

I brought my hands to my head, trying to control the sudden sharp pulses. My head throbbed so hard, I felt like something was alive in there, trying to thump its way out. I needed to reach in and annihilate that pesky creature named Guilt. The images spun and my eyes frantically darted on anything they could focus on. Anything to distract myself from the feeling of something raking through my brain, threatening to split my skull in half. I stumbled forward, my knees buckled under me and I fell hard against the ground.

"Amu!" I barely heard the cries. I struggled to look up, eyes just managing to focus on the one thing I wanted to avoid seeing.

Red. Red blood dripping from that man's arm.

And then pitch black.

* * *

_It hovered in the dimly lit alleyway, dark, black and evil. The Giant X Egg, king of its kind – the enormity of its size and its power surpassed that of any other X egg. It was in a totally different league._

_A girl stood beneath the monstrosity. She turned her head slowly, trying to fight the stiffness of her neck and caught a glimpse of a man. He lay on the cold cement floor quiet and still. His handsome features which had been contorted in pain only a few minutes ago, was now revealed once again as he lay silently repose in a deep slumber._

"Ik…"

_Whether he was to wake, no one could really know. _

"_Ikuto!" The girl clad in black leather shut her eyes and quickly spun away. Her tail, which once gleamed with a beautiful shade of pink, flicked from side to side and gradually grew darker and darker._

_Her eyes shot open and she glared at the X egg. The arches of her eyebrows tightened together over her blood-red eyes searching for revenge. Her hair flared around her like a black flame strewn with a few strands of scarlet. She darted forward, hair carelessly trailing behind her as the bright red brought the fire to life like the lick of an unsteady flame – dying, growing, diminishing, and then intensifying. _

"_Dark Sin!" Telepathically, the egg sent her the final message that caused the cat girl to spiral out of control: And what can you do now that he's dead?_

"_Ikuto! Ikuto!" She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. Her body refused to listen but her mind screamed his name over and over again. Her heart received jabs of sharp pain each time the X egg attacked and sent the same depressing messages. _

_You killed him. It's your fault._

"Ikuto. Don't die!"

"Amu, Amu." A melodious voice – deep, soothing, yet slightly urgent. "Wake up!"

Consciousness was quickly returning and the scene soon faded into the distance like a forgotten memory.

"Ikuto…?" My throat was dry and I barely croaked the syllables. And then it hit me.

"IKUTO?!" My body jolted upright and my eyes shot open. The room spun and immediately, I felt sharp needles of pain shooting through my body. My muscles burned and ached like I had been training relentlessly for the Olympics. I automatically reached for my back, feeling like I had been thrown and tossed around against the ground about a million times. My arm never reached there.

"AHHHHH!"

"What is it?"

"Cramp, CRAMP!" My eyes watered up, and I bit down on my lip trying to focus on the pain from my now bleeding lip rather than from my arm.

In one swift motion, Ikuto leaned forward from his seat and grabbed my arm.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT HURTS!"

He only pulled harder.

"AHHHH! MERCY MERCY!" I screeched, half sobbing. Looking at Ikuto's smirking face, I wish I could pierce a hole through him with my glare.

"Now Amu, don't look at me like that."

I snarled. He released me.

"Look here," I jabbed my finger at him, never quite so annoyed with him as I was at this moment. Sure, there were plenty of moments when I wanted to pummel him to the ground for all the embarrassing situations he put me through, but then again, seeing how they were all embarrassing situations, I never really could muster the anger to do it.

But this time, he hadn't done anything perverted. And for the first time, he had physically hurt me – not that I'm being particularly upset at the fact that _he_ would, well I'd be upset if _anyone _did. But the point is, all that was left this time was us, alone in my room in a not so perverted situation (quite a rarity considering I'm alone with him), my growing anger at him, and my violently jabbing finger.

…That was attached to my arm which was no longer hurting.

"So I take it the muscle cramp is gone?" Quick as ever, he somehow managed to slip onto the bed beside me and brought two fingers to my chin. My breath hitched at my throat as I was forced to stare at his midnight blue eyes with their endless depths, beautiful and enchanting. Damn him.

I gulped. "H-how'd y-you know?" That was stupid Amu. It's obvious!

I could feel my cheeks getting hot as I chided myself for all my idiocity. Tongue-tied as usual. Ugh.

"Well, seeing how your hands seem so comfortable against my chest…"

"Eep!" Chest?!

If his eyes weren't so mesmerizing, I would have broken my gaze from him and checked what he was talking about, but instead, my fingers twitched in response only to feel the muscled arch of his...

I gulped. He was smirking.

"I work out."

"Sh-shut up!" I shut my eyes.

"Naw, I don't really. Just the occasional street brawl."

The heat from my face threatened to burn his two fingers. At the thought of his warmth pressed lightly against my vulnerable chin, I could feel my cheeks flare up even more. "A-anyway, w-we've got i-important things to t-talk about!" I sputtered it all.

"Hmm. Like what that kiss meant?"

Fiddlesticks. My eyes opened a little too widely. Tongue-tied and red cheeked Amu – another character of mine perhaps? One reserved only for Ikuto?

Oh right, and Tadase.

What the…? Oh right, _and_ Tadase?! No no no. It's supposed to be _Oh,_ Tadase! Stupid Ikuto got me confused again.

"And _why_ do you look so smug?" I barked at him suddenly. Gosh, it's so much easier to yell at him when I'm angry. Especially when he's wearing that signature smirk of his as if he was amused by something on my face.

_Is_ something on my face? I patted my cheeks to check.

"Relax Amu, there's nothing there."

"Ugh. How do you _do _that?" How does he always get me so self conscious?

But instead of responding, his lips curved up into a subtle smile. I felt all the breath knocked out of me in that instance. The soft dark blue locks hung from his forehead, sweeping over his mysterious yet kind eyes. I shivered as an inexplicable warmth filled me. My pulse raced and all I could see was his smile – his expression – his gentleness – just like the time he had made me completely weak just by holding my hand or when he rendered my muscles entirely useless by the simple soft meeting of our lips…

I gave into another shudder.

"Amu," It was music to my ears. I stared at his moist lips move as he spoke, teasing me with every passing second. "It's time to set things straight with the Kiddy King."

"Huh?"

"The one you call Tadase-kun."

"Tada-who?"

He chuckled. I was rudely pulled to my senses. Ikuto…chuckled. I stared at him incredulously, as if meeting someone entirely new. Yet even though it was different from the usual him, it was strangely appropriate. It fit him – the light chuckle. I wish he did it more often.

"Like I said." His low voice tickled my face. As agile as a feline, he had once again caught me unguarded. He was facing me and leaned forward to brush his soft lips over my skin. When his warm breath hit my cheek, I gave another shudder.

"Mine." As soon as he uttered the word, I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Ik..uto…" I could feel myself spiral out of consciousness as I sank into the hug. I drank it in, every detail – from the pressure of his hands against my side, to the way he rested his chin against my shoulder, or how he dug his head into my neck. My arms pressed against his chest and I snuggled my head in deeper against him, clutching his shirt a little too tightly with my left hand.

"_Amu_." I gasped for air, suddenly realizing that I had not breathed through the entire time. His voice was as tantalizing as his scent. My head was getting woozy just by breathing in that uniquely mouthwatering scent. Calmness and anxiety flooded through me. Nothing was making sense. So many contradicting emotions swirled through my mind. I was losing myself yet not quite like before. I was losing control but somehow I was just beginning to discover myself at the same time.

What the heck was going on? I dropped my arms from pushing him back and almost immediately, my fingers seemed to move on their own, quickly dancing their way up Ikuto's back and around his sides until finally, they tightened into a grip that refused to let him go.

"_Amu_, tell him to back off." Him? Who was him? I felt the room spinning again and dug deeper into his shirt to steady myself. My eyelids grew heavy. I could only manage to keep my eyes half open as I fell victim into this utter bliss. This complete euphoria of just _being_ in Ikuto's arms. God, is this what it's like to be in love?

Love?! In love with…

"Ikuto?!" I pulled away, frantically crawling to the opposite end of my bed.

No, impossible. Well, more like improbable. Unlikely.

"Yes, _Amu?_"

Maybe. Possibly. Okay, so I _do_ care about him but…

He's smirking again, as if he knows exactly what's going on in my head.

"Ugh!" I groaned, quite annoyed with myself. "What are you still doing here? My parents will find you! Oh my gosh, you have to leave, NOW. We were so loud, well, I was when I had that cramp, but besides the point Ikuto, you should go because they'll come up at any minute now." I got on my feet and tried to shove him off my bed.

"Ikuto, mind helping me a little?" He refused to budge. "Come on! I can't believe you'd hug- I mean, do all of that here, _in my room_ when my parents can walk in at any time!"

Damn heavy bastard.

"GO!" I groaned.

"Amu." His tone immediately caught my attention. I stopped struggling and looked at him. He wore a solemn expression and his lips tightened into a thin line.

"What…what is it Ikuto?" I gulped.

He patted the bed with his hand, motioning for me to sit.

"It's about your family."

"My…family?" My mouth went dry, my eyes went wide. I listened to him intently.

"The mafia got them. They found out where you live." Suddenly, the picture from school flashed in my mind. I had been followed.

I stared at him, entirely speechless and filled with self loathing. Was my family going to pay now just like Ikuto almost had? "Oh…God. When? Why? No!"

"You didn't know. You couldn't have done anything. It wasn't your fault. They must have followed us yesterday."

"I _did_ know!" I stood up and paced around the room. Each step I took was a heavy stomp against the creaking floor. "I saw the pictures at school today. If I had looked in the morning, I could've skipped school and gone straight home!"

"If you had done that, you wouldn't have saved all those heart's eggs today."

"I DON'T CARE! This is my FAMILY! Those other eggs belong to complete strangers!"

"Amu…?" He looked at me with the strangest expression ever. "You sound like you don't care about saving those dreams."

"Cuz I DON'T! Not when _my_ family has to pay for it!"

His eyes narrowed and darkened at me. An icy chill was sent down my spine making me regret my sudden outburst.

"The Amu I know is better than this. It was your concern for others, your kind heart and consideration that made you…different. And now you're no better than the uncaring bastards at Easter."

He stood up and I felt all the color draining from my face as he motioned to leave. I felt cold, so cold. "Ikuto…"

He was walking out of my bedroom door.

"Ikuto…" My voice trembled and a wave of desperation suddenly hit me. He paused midstep.

"Please, don't leave…" The desperation that came brought with it a sad realization. Ikuto was the only one left. I had chased away the Guardians – my friends, no one wanted to approach me at school, and now, even my family was gone. "Please…"

I saw his shoulders heave as he sighed. Something heavy tugged at my chest, but I struggled to speak through it. "I…I didn't mean what I said before. I was just so panicked. My _family_ is gone. In trouble. All because of me. It's always because of me. Someone always gets hurt because of me. "

My knees became too weak to hold my body up, and I slid to the ground unable to stop the blurring of the scene before me. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes but I wouldn't let them. Why was it so cold?

The wooden floor of my room became spotted where I knelt. Blotches of damp tears sank into the ground. They burned my cheeks, running down my livid face like tributaries that never ceased. Once the first tear had dropped, it became impossible to stop. I bit my tongue but even so, soft hiccups managed to escape my stubbornly shut mouth.

"Amu, I would never leave you alone." A soft whisper brushed by my ear, tinging them bright pink. I looked up and nearly let out another sob to see him kneeling right in front of me. How did he read my mind? I had only told him half of what bothered me yet…

"I said I'd protect you didn't I?"

And why had he said that? Was he treating me like just any old mission? Considering he was on the mafia's hitlist too, maybe it was just better to stick together. Maybe he had meant it like that.

He gingerly brushed a tear from my cheek, and held it up with his finger tip. "Even if I told you I was leaving, I'd end up keeping watch at a distance."

I stayed silent. What was I supposed to say to that?

"Like I always do."

"Wh-what do you mean?" My voice trembled uncertainly, but all my tears had disappeared. I held my breath, waiting.

He smirked and whispered huskily. "Do you really want to know?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"Then close your eyes Amu, and I'll _show_ you." I felt my cheeks flush and it took all of my willpower to stop myself from squeaking.

Nodding again, I did as he told me to and closed my eyes, waiting. For what? I can't really say, but I can't deny the fact the way he had said it stirred me inside. I was excited, nervous, hopeful as well as a mix of a dozen other emotions, some of which I didn't understand, some of which I refuse to admit to.

"I'm here for you Amu." His whispers reached my ears. I murmured contently.

Ikuto was here for me.

I could feel him exhale. Even with my eyes closed, I knew he was right in front of me. Like he always is. I could feel a growing warmth approaching my face, inching ever closer and I pursed my lips in remembrance of his soft ones upon mine.

Dear gods, and to that alley cat pervert. I think I lov-

"Tsukiyomi-san, is Hinamori-senpai awake yet?" The muffled voice from the door became clear in an instant as the bedroom door swung open.

"Tsukiyomi-san, what are you doing?!" My eyes, which had still been closed, flew open at Tanaka-san's voice. And just as I had sensed it, Ikuto was only a few centimeters from my face. So close, that it had taken be a few seconds to register exactly what that blur was since my eyes could not focus on him.

Ikuto ignored his words and leaned forward, causing me to almost jump with surprise. But instead of closing the gap between our lips, he brushed past my face and sunk his nipping teeth upon my ears.

"Ik-Ikuto you PERVERT!" My cheeks steamed and flared at his nonchalance. He was apparently the only calm person in the room. Even Tanaka, who had been simply watching from a distance, began to develop an uncontrollable nosebleed.

"Enjoy?" He smirked.

I REFUSE to EVER fall. In. love. With. A. Pervert. "A-as IF you PERVERT!"

"Tanaka-san, please wake up!" Suu was frantically waving around a piece of tissue in front of the half conscious boy.

"Amu-chan, you're awake!" Ran whizzed past them, looking cheerful as ever. "Suu made you some hot chocolate."

"Yayy! Hot chocolate!"

"You're such a kid." Ikuto said with a scoff before ruffling my hair.

"Oh sh-shut up."

"But I think it'd be a good idea to talk about everything downstairs."

"Everything?"

"Yes, after you passed out from exhaustion from the tainted Character Transformation with an already weak Yoru, Tanaka explained everything to me."

"And…my family?"

"Not to worry, Hinamori-senpai. Most likely, they are physically unharmed." Tanaka led me out of the room, propping me up with an arm against my shoulders, as if I'd be too unstable to walk on my own.

"Hands!" I heard Ikuto barking in the background. Tanaka immediately dropped his arm from me.

A smile crept onto my lips as I walked away. Tanaka was talking again, but I hadn't heard him. Instead, I heard Ikuto say a little triumphantly to Suu: "I told you she'd like hot chocolate over soup."

--

When we reached the kitchen, I wasted no time. Sitting on the seat that already had a steaming cup of hot chocolate set in front of it, I spoke.

"First of all, _Tanaka_." I said a little harshly. After all, he had known what was going on all along and had kept me in the dark for so long."Where's my family? How do you know they're okay?"

"I...don't know. I'm guessing based on what I do know, that they're okay." He twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"But how do you know they're okay and how did you find out they were taken?"

"The three men, even though they turned back to normal, they still had groggy memories about what they did when they were part of the mafia. But the more we asked them, the less they knew. I think it was about five minutes before they completely forgot everything." He gradually stopped his nervous habit and looked up.

My fingers dug into the warm cup, pressing against it as if I could squeeze answers out of it. "So they were the ones who took my family and I can't even hold it against them!"

Tanaka looked apologetic. "I don't know much about what happened to your family, but I _will_ let you know all that I do about the situation. It might be able to help you."

I sighed, still staring at my cup of hot cocoa. "I guess that'll do for now." My chest felt heavy with worry. Would my family truly be alright? How can I believe that they were unharmed after everything that had happened with Ikuto?

Ikuto...

My head shot up and I stared at the strands of auburn hair that framed the boy's face. In this angle with the sunlight hitting the unusual shade of his hair (unusual in how normal it looked compared to everyone else), he seemed mature beyond his years. His eyes were filled with a wisdom quite unlike any I have ever known in a fellow classmate. They seemed even more mature than those of the Guardians who burdened themselves daily with the responsibility of everyone's dreams. His solemn expression softened my guard just a bit.

As a stranger, he could not really be trusted. But there was a certain air about him - a sense of knowledge and knowing that he emanated. I needed answers and while I could simply ask him who he was, I'd have to save that for another time, especially when there were more pressing questions at hand.

Like about Ikuto's recovery.

"Now explain what that X egg was that nearly killed Ikuto and why you kept calling it grandpa."

"It's the mafia's doing."

"Again?!" I groaned, exasperated.

"Apparently, Easter's not the only ones that experiments with X eggs." Ikuto announced as he settled in the seat beside me.

"Charas?"

"Sent them to look for Yoru and that blue one."

"Ahh." I turned my attention back on the boy, watching him intently as I waited for an explanation.

"The X egg was an abnormal egg created by the mafia using my grandpa's heart's egg as its foundation."

"Eh?!"

"For them to create such a powerful egg, they need a strong heart's egg to begin with. An egg that could potentially become a Shugo Chara."

"So everyone who owns Shugo Charas are in danger, Amu."

"The dance this weekend..." I gulped.

"As long as the mafia doesn't know about it, it should be safe." I turned to Ikuto and gave him a slight smile for his reassuring words. It was true. The school was safe as long as the mafia doesn't know about it.

"But Tsukiyomi-san, they're the mafia! They can easily find out. As for the fact that heart's egg come from children, my grandfather has done his best to keep quiet about that."

"Wait, wait, wait. If it's only supposed to come from children, then how come your grandpa, who's over 50 years old I take it, still has one?" I was thoroughly confused. This was too much information to be taking in at once.

"Heart's eggs remain as long as the person stays true to their dreams. And my grandfather was such a person." Tanaka announced proudly.

"Who is he? Who are you? Why do you know so much? What was his Shugo Chara? And why are you even here? And what do you mean your grandpa 'kept' quiet?"

"Slow down Amu, you just woke up."

I stood up, roughly pushing the wooden chair behind me. "I can't slow down. My family's in danger. Every bit of this information can help."

"It's okay Tsukiyomi-san. I think it's best for me to let you know everything in case...something should happen to me." He averted his gaze from Ikuto for a moment and took a deep breath.

"My grandfather is the original Batman, which ties in to what his Shugo Chara is. Even after all these years, his sense of justice is strong and he's been able to retain his Chara."

"What the who?"

"Batman!" Ikuto exclaimed, clearly impressed. I furrowed my eyebrows at him in confusion. "Amu, Batman is a famous fictional superhero in American comics."

How he knows so much about American culture, I'll never guess.

"Yes. The creator of the comics had seen him Character Transform and thus, Not only Batman, but a various number of Superheros were created on paper. Little do people know about the existence of the real superheros." Tanaka would really make a great professor one day with his lecturing tone. He seemed to be waiting for me to be just as impressed as Ikuto had been.

"I'm not impressed."

He gaped for a few seconds.

"But anyway," I ignored him and spoke. "Is that why the mafia was after him? Because he had an exceptionally strong Shugo Chara?"

"That's only a part of it. He's also the creator of the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key."

At these words, Ikuto and I immediately spun around to face each other.

"Okay, now I'm impressed." I finally said when I broke my gaze from the Catboy.

Tanaka nodded mildly. "He is the primary scientist researching Heart's Eggs. That's how I know so much about them even though I don't have one. I grew up learning about them from him. A lot of professors and researchers looked down on his work, because they didn't know about Heart's Eggs and couldn't see them. But...the mafia...somehow they knew about it, and made him work for them."

"I thought you said he had a very strong sense of justice..." I raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the boy. Why would his grandfather agree, even if he was forced?

"They tricked him. They pretended to be a researching company. But he ended up being their first experiment."

"Where is he now?" Ikuto asked. My eyes widened at his question before he even spoke the words I was thinking. "Maybe they're keeping Amu's family in the same place."

"I don't know! But something must have happened for the mafia to start coming after me suddenly. That was the agreement when my grandpa found out." Tanaka's expression was grave. "He agreed to finish his work if they left me alone."

I sighed, letting my forehead hit the table. "Then why are _we_ involved." I lazily swept a hand towards Ikuto and myself.

"Bad timing?" Tanaka chirped. I could feel Ikuto smirking at me with an 'I-told-you-so.'

"Shut up Ikuto."

"Wow...telepathic communication? I must tell Grandpa about this." Tanaka noted.

"No, just a smirk detector." I grumbled into the table."Stop that Ikuto."

Now he was smirking more widely than before. "And Tanaka - " I had managed to cut him off right before he spoke. My head was still plastered against the tabletop, beside my empty cup. "Unless that comment is about how to deal with this situation, then I don't want to hear it."

"Now, now _Amu._ I don't think I've ever seen this side of the feisty you."

"I've never been pushed to this point."

"True."

I sighed ruefully. "Well, at least that's it right?" That's it? How can I even say that so easily. That was a lot in itself!

But my thoughts were interrupted by the source of all my problems- Tanaka.

"Well, turning to the matter of the abnormal X egg..."

"Ugh, what now?!"

* * *

Finally, some explanations! I ended up using a lot of dialogue at the end to explain things. I hope the explanations were interesting enough to make up for the lack of other things going on...

I've actually had all the explanations in mind but had a hard time finding a way to reveal it to the reader. I've given a lot of it away but I hope to gradually reveal more later on. (You wouldn't want to be spoiled in one shot would you? Plus it'd make the rest of the story too boring if it was.)


	10. A New Bodyguard

**The Rise of a New Superhero**

Yay, an update! Honestly, I wasn't planning to update for another month or so. School has started and will be really hectic. I'm putting off school work to write...mostly because I reallyyy don't want to do the school stuff and I'm still stuck in vacation mode.

Anyway, updates will be going a lot slower now. So sorry!

This chappy was supposed to include more, but I think it'll be around two to three more chapters before the first part of this story is complete! (The next story will be, A Catgirl's Disguise)

10+ reviews before the next update

* * *

_But my thoughts were interrupted by the source of all my problems- Tanaka._

_"Well, turning to the matter of the abnormal X egg..."_

_"Ugh, what now?!"_

**Chapter 10****: A New Bodyguard**

"Well?" I tapped my finger impatiently along the handle of the cup, waiting for an answer. "What on Earth do I have to deal with _now_?"

Ikuto shot Tanaka a furtive narrowed glance, before shoving the seat backwards as he stood up. The suddenness of his motion must have caused my intense gaze to soften slightly, because Tanaka breathed out a sudden sigh of relief.

"It's nothing much Amu." Ikuto interrupted. "He just wanted to explain what had happened."

But I wasn't so easily convinced.

"Really, Amu. I told you before, we had talked through everything before when you were still asleep." He turned to Tanaka and at his signal, the auburn haired boy spoke.

"Th-that's right." _Liar._ Not that I said anything to show them my suspicions.

"As you know, the X egg had dealt Mr. Tsukiyomi a nearly fatal blow. You might have been wondering why he was able to recover."

"Well…" Of course I'm curious! "I guess it wouldn't hurt to know."

From the corner of my vision, I saw Ikuto rolling his eyes at me with his arms crossed. He leaned against the wall as casually as ever while Tanaka explained.

"Normally, if that had been any X egg, Tsukiyomi-san would have died. It was a really close call." I flinched a bit at the words. The experience had been too real.

"Senpai, if you had actually given in to the X egg's Dark Sin attacks completely…" His voice made me feel uneasy and I interrupted before he could finish the thought.

"I know, I would have turned evil right? That's what the attack does. It turns our heart's eggs black." I had attempted a light tone but somehow, the words were strained.

"Yes, and Tsukiyomi-san would have died."

_Damn it. When did it get this cold?_ I rubbed my hands against my arms, trying to ease away the goosebumps that had formed on my skin. After a few moments of silence, I finally spoke.

"And…why did his wounds heal afterward? I mean, not that I'm not glad…" My voice trailed off. My throat got dry just at the repeated thought of Ikuto's near death. Ikuto, my perverted alley cat near _death._

"_My_ perverted alley cat?"

Oh…crap. So much for my voice trailing off.

"Ehem." Ikuto's gaze was intense as ever and though he was leaning on the wall behind me, I was absolutely certain he was smirking that infamous smirk of his again. "I…I m-meant I d-don't understand how your injuries could heal because whenever I had battles with X eggs, all the damage done by them would still be there after I purified them."

"Yes, that is curious."

Yet even with Tanaka continuing the conversation, Ikuto's gaze was no less fervent. My heart raced as quickly as ever and the cold sweat that had broken out did not cease. I pressed my clammy palms together, trying to dull down the blush that must have been playing on my face.

"But I believe that it is specifically because this X egg is different. Special in a way. This X egg wasn't naturally transformed into an X egg. It was forced under certain conditions, much in the same way that Dark Sin _forces_ heart's eggs to go bad. The egg never wanted to hurt anyone to begin with and it didn't naturally turn into an X egg. So when you, Hinamori-senpai, helped to purify it, the injuries disappeared."

"I don't think the other X eggs want to hurt anyone either…" I couldn't imagine any of my classmate's heart's eggs actually wanting to harm others.

"No, of course not, but they were not forced into X eggs."

"Some of them were…" I muttered. "Like by Nikaidou-sensei when he was part of Easter."

"Nikaidou-sensei as in your homeroom teacher?!" Tanaka suddenly jolted up, looking alarmed. "Maybe he's joined the mafia now? Maybe he's the one who leaked information about your address?"

"Calm down, kid." I lazily swept a hand, motioning for him to sit. "It's old news. All water under the bridge now. Sensei is good now."

"Yo, _kid._" A low snarl emerged from behind me. "How do you know that Nikaidou is Amu's homeroom teacher?"

I spun around to face Ikuto. His expression was dark. His dark blue hair stood on end, as if he had spiked it and for a second I thought a hiss would escape his mouth.

"E-Eto…" Tanaka's trembling voice and deep blush blew away all the suspicions I might have had about him. He just seemed too innocent.

"Ikuto, we can trust him." I heaved, before turning back to face my – cross that – I mean, the feral little blue cat. Well, maybe not so little, but he does resemble a cute little cat sometimes, neh?

I gave him a slight smile, hoping to convince him that Tanaka is in fact someone we could trust, and hopefully to gain even more information from.

"Maybe, but I don't trust him over other things Amu." His expression darkened again, before he finally breathed out a sigh.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Somehow, I didn't like that look on Ikuto's face. He had always been this dark and mysterious figure, cold and distant. Up until I had started to get to know him, did I see that childish and playful side of him – the Yoru side of him. And now, it seemed like he was reverting back to the old him. The one I didn't know and didn't understand. The one who worked only for Easter and always seemed too serious to care about anything else other than his job. "Ikuto…are you alright?"

"I meant, over you."

"…Me?" As always, he managed to confuse me to no end. And then I caught on. "Wait…me?!" I could feel a warm sensation racing across the surface of my body, lighting up everywhere. If my arms and legs could blush, this would be the moment it would do so.

I nearly choked on my own saliva as I suddenly found it incredibly difficult to breath normally. Air was only available to me in short stifled gasps. My body had already begun its usual reaction before I could even fully register what was happening, or rather what wasn't. Hyperventilating, I could already imagine Ikuto's teeth lightly nibbling my ears – his arms clutching me against my stomach in a backwards hug.

All of these things, which I suddenly noticed, that he normally would be doing but was _not _doing.

"Amu…" Oh goodness, I could feel my face light up a whole new shade of red at his husky voice. And no! I'm not saying that I was getting embarrassed at getting caught in the middle of these thoughts or just at the sound of his incredibly sexy voice…Gods no! I mean…I mean…

"_Amu_…" Oh Lord. What was I even thinking about again?

"Ikuto, you pervert!" AHH! How on EARTH does he do that?

"Eh? I was just trying to get your attention. You seemed to be in some daze. Tanaka was just explaining how my injuries might have healed because after the egg had given off some sort of evil aura when it had been embedded into my body, the Dumpty Lock must have cleaned it out of my system."

"R-right."

"Anyway, the point is. You _cannot_ ever let the X egg corrupt you." Tanaka spoke up. "The Lock bearer must not turn evil, otherwise our means of purifying the eggs are gone."

"But I thought that the giant X egg is gone. There aren't any other X eggs that can do attacks like that."

"Well that's true but – "

"You're exactly right Amu." For some reason, Ikuto seethed the words through clenched teeth. He glared at Tanaka so fiercely, that the boy cowered back into his seat.

"Wait, but what Tanaka?"

"Yes, Tanaka, tell her." Ikuto glowered down at the boy who would not meet his eyes.

"Y-yes…w-well I-I had m-meant to t-talk to you a-about the uhh…"

"The …what?"

"The uhh…" He twiddled his thumbs between his folded hands. His arms were resting above the table. "The uhhh...Oh, the Lock and Key!"

His expression suddenly lit up and he raised his head to look at me.

"What about it?" I snorted, drumming my fingers along the table top. "And what are you doing here again? I don't remember inviting you over." Or Ikuto, not that I was particularly complaining about it.

"Now don't be so hard on the Jedi boy."

"What the – …" I cocked my head to the side, staring at Ikuto curiously. He was watching Tanaka with a smirk. "What the heck is a Jedi boy Ikuto?"

Before he could even answer, Tanaka drew out an object from his pockets. It was the same silvery gleam I had seen in the sunlight earlier that day…

"GUN!" I almost fell out of my chair and grabbed onto the corner of Ikuto's shirt. From where Tanaka was sitting, he'd have a direct shot at me and Ikuto.

**THUMP!**

We fell hard against the ground. I had just managed to pull the seemingly calm teen down with me before Tanaka could fully retrieve his weapon.

"_Amu_…" Ikuto's voice from beneath me signaled for me to open my eyes. In the split second we had fallen, I had managed to shield him from above. The moment I opened my eyes, my breath was knocked out of me just by that _look_ in his deep azure eyes. He swept his tongue across his lips and his half lidded lazy expression sent an inexplicable shiver through me. His moist lips parted slightly and curved up into a small smile. And then he spoke, breathing every syllable across my flushed cheeks.

"If you wanted me, all you had to do was ask."

"W-what?!"

"Unless you like it when I'm defenseless." He shrugged mildly, the motion causing me to trail my gaze up to my hands which had somehow to my utter embarrassment (though when is it ever anything else around him), managed to pin him down at his wrists.

"I-I-I…" Damnit Amu! Where's that ability to speak of yours?

"H-Hinamori – senpai!" Tanaka's shocked tone caused me to jolt upright and somehow regain the ability of language we too often take for granted.

"Y-you PERVERT! I was trying to protect you, you idiot!"

He brushed himself off and rose from the ground and looked at me strangely, before a full smile found its place upon his mouth. "It's a good thing we invited Mr. Jedi here to act as a witness to our love huh?"

"What?"

"So that he can let the others know of course. Those silly fanboys of yours for example."

"Huh? What the heck, love? What are you talking about? And what the heck is a Jedi?!" I placed my arms on my hips and tapped my foot expectantly. I had just saved Ikuto from getting shot and here he was going on again with that ridiculous Jedi thing again. Wait…shot from a gun…GUN!

"He means this." I turned to face Tanaka who now held out the gleaming handle in his hand proudly and before I could run over to him and knock it out of his hands, Ikuto kept me there by placing his arms on my shoulders. He folded his arms over the top of my chest, causing a new wave of heat to rise from my face as I suddenly became very self conscious of my unimpressive body.

Not that I should care, but…

"See?"

"I…I don't get it." Cool and Spicy disguised the internal nervousness I was fighting with.

"God Amu. Don't you know _anything_ about American culture?" Ikuto pulled away, much to my relief and…dare I say…disappointment. Yes, I was actually _disappointed_ the pervert didn't have his hands on me anymore. Ugh, I'm turning into just as big of a pervert as he is.

Not trusting myself to speak, I simply shook my head.

"Star wars! How can you not know Star wars?" The teen seemed utterly exasperated. Groaning, he dropped his head into the palm of his hand.

"Well how _should_ I know. It's not like I _live_ there Ikuto, like Tanaka had. I never took you to be such a big fan of it or…_anything_ really." Somehow, it amused me to see Ikuto so excited about something. He had always been distant about everything for the most part. And only in those rare moments did I see the side of him that cared a lot about something, like when he played the violin. It was moments like these that made me feel more connected to him as a person. He wasn't just an enemy who got his job done – he was a person first. A person who had his own likes and dislikes, interests and hobbies.

It was at these times that made me feel a little less guilty for falling for a supposed enemy…because he was a person before all else. God, if that was true, what a cruel fate to play out – to have _me_ fall in love with such a pervert!

Not that I admit that I am in love with him, but I won't rule out the possibility that I might just have a _tiny_ thing for him.

"A Jedi is like a futurist knight of sorts."

"Yes! They believe in the same values. It's about upholding justice and to stand up for good. Plus…" Tanaka's eyes seemed to flare with excitement. "they get to wield a really really awesome weapon that has a laser beam as its blade."

"_That's_ why you want to be a Jedi?"

"Why else Tsukiyomi-san?"

He groaned, yet again.

"Well, for the sake of Jedi beliefs, I will help you protect Hinamori-senpai. I am volunteering to be another bodyguard."

"No thanks. You won't be able to do much anyway." Agreed. He was probably more trouble than anything else. And seeing how Tanaka was ready to reply, I tried to distract him.

"Um…so Jedis come from a movie? Doesn't that mean that they're…not real?" I felt a slight nudge from Ikuto and turned to see him shake his head slightly in warning.

"Don't be ridiculous! How DARE you insult the principles of Jedi er… knighthood? Of course Jedis are real! If batman and catgirl can be real, then why can't Jedis?"

"O…kay." I gulped uneasily at the sudden fire that surrounded Tanaka. Was this another Tadase-kun in the making? "Eep. Tadase-kun!"

"What _about_ the Kiddy King?" A threatening growl made its way to my ears.

I fumbled through my pockets, not entirely attentive. "I gotta let him know about all of this!"

Suddenly, I felt a hand against my wrist pulling my hand out of my pockets.

"Forget about him Amu."

"But I have to tell him!"

"Yo, Jedi kid. Get out of here." Ikuto's tone was soft and though he tried to control it, I could hear the tremble in his voice. "I've got some things to settle with Amu first."

"But, we haven't even begun to discuss about the Lock and Key or about what we're going to do about the mafia! And where will I live? I thought you said it was okay for me to crash here with you guys."

"Crash here with _us_?" I tugged my hand away, but his grip was steady. "What does he mean _us_ Ikuto? Were you planning to tell me that you were going to stay over? And what gives you the right to invite other people into _my_ home?"

I glared at him, feeling an anger boil up inside of me that I had never had for him before. He had always been presumptuous – always getting too close, shamelessly invading my personal space, always inviting himself to things he clearly did not have a place in (like say, my balcony in the middle of the night, or to that party), but never before had I actually been angry at him for all those things, even if I pretended to be.

"Do you think it's okay to make yourself at home just because my family is gone? You're perfectly fine with going against my parents wishes and rules just because they're not here at the moment?"

"Amu." His grip loosened and I took this opportunity to pull away completely.

"Don't 'Amu' me. Just because they're gone, doesn't mean that they don't live here anymore! So just do me a favor and respect their rules. Just get out of here, both of you."

"Hinamori-senpai, Tsukiyomi-san is only doing this for you."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Really. He said that now that your family was kidnapped, he'd have to protect you better."

"That's enough kid."

"But that's what you said! And Hinamori-san is actually getting mad because of it!"

"That's enough, we're leaving. Now."

"Wait, is that true?" Ikuto was already heading out the kitchen door, but I managed to catch his hand. His figure seemed so much bigger from the back. It was so cold and uninviting.

"Look, I just thought it'd be a good idea to stay here since you were going to be home alone with the mafia on the loose. But I guess I won't be acting as a body guard anymore." He tugged his hand away from me and in that instance, I could feel everything crumbling apart. It was as if he had been keeping everything together for me all this time and I hadn't even known it. My crutch, my last support was slipping through my fingers because I had once again misunderstood his kindness…

He pressed a hand to the door with his back still facing me as he spoke. "You can call the Kiddy King now if you want. I won't be stopping you. I'm sure he'll be more than glad to protect you." With those final words, he swung open the door and slipped through.

"Excuse me. I will be going now too then." With a slight nod, Tanaka followed after him.

I slumped against the ground, half dazed with my knees completely weak. Ikuto's elusive image lingered in my mind, teasing me like an intangible dream. Everything had been just a dream. The only sign of Ikuto ever having been in this same room with me, helping me through these confusing times was the swinging of the door.

I could feel the tears welling up, giving a physical form to the mix of emotions overwhelming my body. How the heck does this happen to someone in the 6th grade? How the heck did I get involved with so much crap in my life? How did I manage to lose all my friends and family within just a few days?

And what the hell was wrong with me for pushing away the last person who wanted to help?

"Ikuto!" Standing was difficult, but I mustered all the strength I could. Lately I had become a complete mess. I've been weak. All I've done was cry and wait to have someone put the broken pieces together for me – someone named Ikuto. So what if I had a little problem with the mafia? So what if school life is miserable? I can't possibly expect Ikuto to constantly be there for me if I can't even stand up on my own.

Even if I wanted help, I had to be strong enough to deserve it.

"IKUTO!" My body hovered unsteadily but before I lost balance, one leg planted itself against the ground to prop me up, and then the other. Left, right, left, right. What had seemed like such a struggle a few seconds ago became automatic and the muscles in each leg pumped forward, pressing me ahead. Until finally, my blurry vision caught a glimpse of Ikuto's familiar figure, slightly slumped as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Don't go." My hand moved on its own, grabbing onto his black school jacket. He tried to ignore me and took another step forward. A sharp jab of pain shot through my heart as a very heavy realization hit me. Ikuto was not coming back to me this time.

"I don't want him to protect me." My words escaped between sniffles as I fought the onslaught of tears threatening to spill from my face. The piece of cloth that had been slipping between by fingers suddenly lay limp. He stopped walking. He didn't turn around, but I knew he was listening.

"I want _you_ to protect me Ikuto." My last ounce of courage was drained from me and my knees buckled as I finally let my tears gush out like an endless fountain. "I…I'm s-s-sorry ab-b-bout b-b-be-"

"Shh Amu." He pulled me close, supporting my weight with his arms and pressed my head against his dry shirt. "That's all I wanted to hear from you."

"W-w-what?" I blubbered incoherently.

"That you _want_ me to protect you Amu." He pushed me a little away from him to give me a good look. Dropping one hand from my back, he brought it to my face and wiped away the tears. The warmth of his hand and the softened expression in his eyes calmed my hiccups and dried my tears.

I dug my head against his chest, sniffing his scent as my breathing returned to normal. My heart threatened to beat straight out of me, but I held onto him tightly, sinking into every second of this utter bliss of being in his arms. I was sure he could feel my racing heartbeat, but I didn't care.

After a few seconds of silence, standing in the middle of the hallway in each other's arms, he spoke. "Amu, in what way do you want me to protect you?"

"Hm?" I asked dreamily.

His voice lost its usual confidence, and he spoke his words cautiously at first, as if uttering them any louder would cause this moment to shatter like glass. "As a bodyguard or…or as your boyfriend?"

A strange new emotion swept over me completely, something I had never quite known before. Something I'd give a lifetime to find again, if I ever lost. Something I had not understood before but always knew I wanted to last forever. I sighed in content. "Ikuto, the truth is, I think that I lov- "

"Hinamori…san?"

"Tadase-kun?!" I jumped at his voice, abruptly pulling back from Ikuto.

"Kiddy King." Ikuto snarled with his fists clenched to his side. "Just _perfect_ timing."

"Am…I interrupting?"

"Yes."

"No." I stared down at my hands nervously. "A-anyway, w-what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, what are you doing in Amu's house?"

"That's something I should be asking you, you thieving cat."

"I m-mean, inside and all." I could feel the familiar hostile air around me - a little surprised that a full fledged fight had not yet ensued.

"O-oh, the door was unlocked."

I groaned, and raised my head to glare at Ikuto. "Great bodyguard _you _make, when you don't even remember to lock the door!"

"AMU! Tadase-kun is coming, Tadase-kun is coming!"

"Stop sucking face with Ikuto before he sees you!"

"Miki, Ran!" I groaned, face glowing beet red.

Ikuto smirked. "Told you, you were interrupting, Kiddy King."

"Now if you'll excuse us…" He was already pushing Tadase-kun halfway out the door.

"Now HOLD ON! I was never _sucking face_ with you Ikuto, and I happen to _need_ to talk to Tadase-kun at the moment." Sticking out my tongue, I stomped over and grabbed Tadase-kun by the arm.

"Well, I wouldn't say never Amu-chan."

"Suu!"

Knowing that I wouldn't get a proper chance to explain without being interrupted by my trio of Charas, I dragged Tadase-kun with me and whispered "We need to talk."

Without even a second glance at the others, I spoke.

"We're going to my room."

"_Fine. I'm going to get Jedi kid and leave then._" Ikuto hissed all too loudly.

"I think that would be best, you thieving cat." Tadase-kun snarled back.

Before they were locked in another glaring contest, or worse, I interrupted. "I need to talk to Tadase-kun, so none of you follow. We'll go on ahead."

* * *

Unfortunately, I didn't get to include as much plot as I wanted here, but I did get to develop the relationships a bit more.


	11. Late Confession

**The Rise of a New Superhero**

Here it is, the newest chapter! Sorry this story hasn't been moving along as quickly as I would like, but the next chapter should be the finally one for the first installment of the Rise of a New Superhero series.

Unfortunately, this story is not quite complete by itself. It will at least resolve Amu and Ikuto's relationship. I would have kept it all as one story if I didn't feel a need to change the writing style.

So, expect the next two stories to move along more quickly just because it should be easier for me to write. Plus, the story really only makes more sense if I can incorporate scenes that Amu don't have a part in.

10+ reviews before the next update. Happy Readings!

* * *

**The Rise of a New Superhero  
**

**Chapter 11: Late Confession**

"Finally!" I breathed out, my hand resting on the door knob as I pushed my bedroom door shut. "I don't think I could have taken any more of that chaos." Trying to settle my headache, I thumped my head against the door.

"H-Hinamori-san?" At his voice, I spun around. Tadase-kun stood awkwardly in the middle of my room, looking as if he was avoiding contact with anything inside it. Tense and cautious, he carefully took an unsteady step forward. The usual princely figure seemed anxious. Kiseki, his alternate personality and Shugo Chara was no where to be found.

"Kiseki's fine."

"It's not that." His shimmering golden locks slapped his forehead as he turned his head from side to side, eyes grazing the length of the room.

I followed his gaze, hoping to catch on to whatever had caused him to become so edgy. Ironic, considering I should've been in the exact same state understanding that the mafia knows where I live, but I was oddly calm. Not just calm, I felt safe even.

"It's nothing." Tadase said abruptly, flashing me his signature princely smile before heading to my table. Pointing at my swivel chair, he asked, "May I?"

"Oh! Please sit." I could feel my cheeks getting a bit warm at my lack of hospitality, having completely forgotten to offer him a seat. A small grin played on his lips – not the usual regal smile that melted people's hearts, but a subtle sign of his genuine feelings. Even such a small smile brightened his entire expression.

But for some reason, it had lost its effect on me. I remembered the time, not so long ago, when his princely smiles would turn my eyes into hearts and his real smiles would cause a deep red blush to blossom on my face. He still had that commanding atmosphere about him, something that people couldn't help but respect. Tadase was still Tadase – beautiful, refined and royal yet my body was acting so…normal. Which in itself was very very strange.

I thumped my chest in concern, trying to speed up my heartbeat. What on Earth was wrong with me today? Maybe it had been too hectic in my life lately that I didn't have time to think about romance. Maybe my mind was sick of losing control over my body and somehow found a way to reign in all those involuntary actions.

But that couldn't be it because I knew for a fact that my body was nowhere near 'in control' whenever I was around Ikuto.

Ikuto… I paled at the thought. All the warmth rushed out of my face.

"Hinamori-san."

And in an instant, came rushing back. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks at an incredible rate in that single moment I was caught thinking about him.

"I came over to keep you updated about the Gossip Group. It's getting dark so I think I'd better hurry up before your parents catch us."

"Catch us?" Curiosity got the best of me and I chose to ask before letting him know about my family.

"…Alone in your room I mean."

I stared at him for a minute, a little confused over his hesitance before my eyes suddenly widened so much it felt like they would fall out of their sockets. Oh God, this must have looked so wrong! Tadase-kun must have misunderstood. _Ikuto_…**Ikuto** must have misunderstood.

"T-Tadase-kun" My fingers fumbled with the folds of the bedsheet on my mattress, frantically pressing them together as I sat uneasily on my bed. "I – that's not why I – " I gulped, before trying again. "I just needed to talk to you about something."

"Me too. It's why I came over."

A huge wave of relief swept through me and I released a breath of air I didn't know I was holding. My hands loosened their grasp from the crumpled bedsheet that lay beneath me and a smile appeared on my face. Watching his serious expression, I spoke. "So what is it?"

"The Gossip Group."

"Oh, it's just that." My smile grew wider, grateful for having escaped a moment of awkwardness and another series of misunderstandings.

He blinked a few times, "Just that?"

"Well, it's no big deal right? It's not like anyone died. Besides, I thought we found out who it was."

His eyes grew wide and he stared at me for a brief moment before collecting himself. "Hinamori-san, I think you fail to realize the severity of this. We can't purify X eggs freely. All the activities of the Guardians are on hold, and it's especially hard now that we're one person short."

I rose from the bed and rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's not that big of a deal as long as no one gets hurt. Besides, I told you I'd take care of the eggs, and it's actually kind of fun transforming with Yoru."

His russet eyes darkened into a deep rich ruby. "I don't think that's a good idea. You should stop transforming with him."

Before I could reply, he continued. "And you're far from taking care of the Gossip group. I've come to tell you that we have virtually nothing on them. Saaya isn't their photographer because the photos of you were posted before she even got the chance to slip them in their locker.

I gave him another pat on the back. Compared to everything else that was going on, my concerns with the Gossip Group seemed trivial. "I don't care about that."

"Why don't you care? What happened? Hinamori-san, what's been going on lately that makes you so completely unconcerned about the Gossip Group? Did you forget your promise to us Guardians – that you'd be back by the end of this week?"

"I don't think I could do that." I began uneasily. Drawing my hands away, I stepped back and slumped back onto my bed. "Things have come up. It's gotten too dangerous for anyone else to get involved."

"The thieving cat is involved…"

"It's different with him." I croaked, feeling slightly guilty. If it was up to me, I wouldn't want Ikuto involved either, but the reality of it was that he was just as deep in these dangerous waters as I was. And oddly, his presence through everything brought a strange sense of relief. Even though I didn't want anyone to get hurt, the selfish part of me was more than grateful that he stayed…near me.

"We're concerned about you." A heavy sigh escaped his lips, but he soon regained his usual composure. Smiling sweetly, he spoke through his soft and kind voice – the tone he so often used to lull others into doing his bidding. "I'm concerned…Amu." He offered a hand. "Come back to us."

When I had started thinking of his persuasively smooth voice in that way, I didn't know. The sudden change in my perception of him surprised me, so much that I had been numb to any feeling when he called out my first name.

His smile and actions were confident, and it irritated me.

"I can't."

"Amu-chan…" He rose from the chair. His strides were steady as he approached me, stopping just in front of me. "Don't you care about us anymore?" His eyes glazed over as he struggled with the words.

"It's not about that! It's just too dangerous."

"Don't you care about _me_ anymore?" He immediately cut me off, barely even listening to me. My mouth went dry and I barely contained a gasp. Quickly, I wiped away the shocked expression from my face, hoping he hadn't caught on.

Closing my eyes, I calmed my racing pulse. His bold question startled me – even if he had not meant it in the way I had taken it. I fought off a sigh, feeling entirely frustrated.

Of course I did- I cared about everyone, I cared about him. He was my first love, even if it had failed miserably and in truth, I _still_ liked him. And it was indescribably difficult to have him finally show signs of interest in me when I was just beginning to get over it. Just when I thought I could let him go, he managed to reel me back in with that single question.

But I could never let him know.

"No. I don't care about any of you." It tore me up inside to say those words so calmly. I knew it would hurt him and I could only hope it didn't hurt him half as much as it hurt me to say it. But even if it did, there was no turning back.

"Then what do you care about?" Tadase's face contorted. From his seated position, he stared at me, searching for an answer. His eyes shimmered with a slick layer of dampness and his neat eyebrows were drawn together together into an almost pleading expression.

"Is Tsukiyomi-san more important to you than all of us?"

Suddenly, his hand was upon my cheek as he drew this thumb across my jaw. "Ta-Tadase-kun!"

I yelped, blushing a horrible shade of red.

"Is Tsukiyomi-san more important to you than me?" His eyes were filled with regret and a sad smile found its way on his lips. Tadase's uncharacteristically brazen actions made it difficult for me to react.

"Ta-Tadase-kun, wh-what happened to you?" I squeaked, completely tense.

He immediately drew back with a look of horror in his eyes. With his hands folded on his lap, he played with his fingers nervously and spoke to me without even looking up.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… we've missed you. We've all been waiting for you and we want to help. We're your friends Hinam- Amu."

"Hinamori-san is fine."

He turned around to face me and habitually dangled his legs over the bed. The moment I saw his tearful expression, a sharp pain of pain pierced through my heart and I had to fight the urge to comfort him. No, this must be done. I would not let him faze me from my initial intentions. I couldn't possibly have my friends getting involved in this too, no matter how much they wanted to help. And although knowing that my friends wanted to be there for me made me well up with indescribable happiness, this brief moment was just as soon destroyed by my determination to keep them safe.

Push them away Amu, far far away.

"I've missed you...Hinamori-san." He seemed to choke on his words slightly, but I revealed no emotion at all.

"And…I won't lose to Tsukiyomi-san." My cold, uncaring disguise was just as soon shattered when I felt a pair of arms snake around my back, pulling me towards the blond.

I gasped. "Ta-Tadase!" My icy tone immediately melted into my usual warm voice, much to my dismay. The collar of his uniform tickled my nose. I had meant to scream at him, but his Ikuto-like actions had caught me entirely off-guard.

"I refuse to lose." He stated.

Dazed, I remained motionless for a few minutes wrapped within his arms. When I finally became aware of myself, my chest swelled up with heaviness and it became hard to breathe. Guilt swept through every inch of my body.

"Stop." My arms pushed him away, wishing I had done it earlier. Even then, when he no longer had his hands on me, I could feel the pressure of his arms lingering against mine making me uneasy.

"Hinamori-san, I care about you."

"Stop." The burden at my chest felt heavier. His touch still lingered and I prayed that Ikuto would not be able to sense it on me.

"I don't love Amulet Heart anymore, I love you Amu."

An inexplicable wave of guilt hit me again. I felt as if I had betrayed Ikuto because deep down, something inside me stirred at his words. I hated myself for it. He was playing with my feelings, doing just enough from letting me get over him entirely.

Did he truly love me? Or was it just a game to him? Either way, it didn't matter anymore. The only emotion that came with his words was the heavy cloud of guilt that suffocated my body. Guilt for letting myself react to Tadase's horribly timed confession and for betraying Ikuto by letting him touch me even a second longer than he should have.

"It's Hinamori-san to you. It's too late Tadase-kun." I stated the words icily, sending them like sharp daggers through the seemingly downcast blond.

His head dropped down and his hair lay limp above his eyes, hiding his expression.

"It's late. I think you should go home." I pushed myself from the bed, my heart thumping hard at my chest over what I had just done. Was this the right thing to do?

His hands clenched at his side as he remained seated on my bed, staring straight at the floor. For a second, I was almost fooled that he cared but he suddenly stood up with a smile.

"Yes, it's about time I headed back." His voice was cheerful, even though it was somewhat strained.

Another sharp pain tugged at my heart. He _did_ care.

"We'll always be on your side Hinamori-san, even if you don't let us in entirely." He offered a warm smile.

I glared at him as I held my bedroom door open for him to leave. "I told you already, I don't care. Just don't get involved okay?"

"So, you _are_ concerned."

I cursed at myself silently for letting it slip.

"Don't worry, Hinamori-san. We won't get involved with the mafia, but we'll at least take care of the Gossip Group for you." He said the words as he brushed past me.

"…"

Sensing that I had been completely stupefied by his statement, he chuckled lightly. "Yes, we know about the mafia. The Gossip Group did come in useful at a point."

"But what about – "

"We took care of it with the rest of the school and convinced everyone it was just a hoax."

Despite myself, I breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

"Give us part of the burden, that's what friends are for Joker." He was already at the top of the steps, making his way downstairs.

Stupid Amu made yet _another_ slip.

Groaning, I called after him and tried to seem as indifferent as possible. "Don't poke into my business. By the way, I'm _not_ the Joker and I don't plan to ever come back so you guys shouldn't even bother."

The figure walking down the steps suddenly froze. His arms were rigid against the railing and I nearly gave into a sigh of relief that he finally understood. But I was terribly mistaken.

"We want to protect you just as much as you want to protect us."

I could feel my determination fall apart as a huge grin invaded my face. Only a year ago, I had been completely friendless – a stranger to everyone and now, I had such wonderful people to support me. People who were just as willing to risk their lives for me as much as I would for them.

In this horrible week, I had at least found the true meaning of friendship through it all. But it was specifically because of this that I knew there was no way I could let my important friends get involved.

"I don't care. Please let yourself out already." The words came out strained and croaked. I could only hope that Tadase-kun wouldn't turn around and see my beaming expression. I faced away from the stairs as a precaution.

"And Amu," He said softly, still in place. "I meant what I said about you. There's no way I'd lose to that thieving alley cat." His feet pattered against the final steps of the staircase, getting softer and softer by the minute as he reached the front door and finally closed it behind him after walking out.

My tense body was granted relief by the sound. Slumping to the floor, I closed my eyes as a grin refused to leave my lips. Never would I imagine that I could have such great friends. I loved them all so much and if everything hadn't been so dangerous, I'd gladly share with them my problems because I knew I could trust them.

Just as much as I trusted Ikuto with this dire situation at hand. Ikuto, my so-called enemy and now bodyguard. Ikuto, the stoic alleycat who somehow always managed to save me right in time. Ikuto, the man who I had gone through more than a lifetime of crazy experiences with. Ikuto, the one who had made me weak in my knees by the simple contact of his lips against mine.

It had never been his job or responsibility to help me, yet he was there every step of the way. All this time, I had eyes for Tadase-kun only and was somehow able to miss the single steady figure who had always been beside me. Ikuto, it was always Ikuto!

You're an idiot Amu. It was Ikuto and only Ikuto who was taking a larger and larger place in my heart so quickly that I'd have to grow a bigger heart soon just to contain these indescribable feelings.

I felt a rush of wind by my ear, rudely jerking me from my thoughts and my eyes shot open.

"Amu-chan, I'm so sorry nya!" The little cat figure was floating frantically in the air. I watched him lazily from my position. Maybe he had done something perverted to my Charas again and was looking for protection from them. I guess even after transforming with me and learning to be more 'gentlemanly,' old habits die hard.

"What is it Yoru?" My tone was laced with amusement.

"I didn't mean to Amu-chan!" The lithe figure had tears welling up from the corner of his eyes. I immediately sat up in worry. "But Ikuto made me tell…and…I'm his Chara after all." Yoru seemed desperate. His tail slapped against his side in agitation and his eyebrows were drawn upwards apologetically.

"Tell me what?"

"…That you and the Kiddy King were huggi - "

"Enough Yoru." Out stepped Ikuto from some remote shadow. I felt my heart almost stop at that moment. His arms were crossed as he leaned back against a wall. Yoru floated up to his side, constantly shooting gloomy looks at my direction.

"Amu, we're staying the night. Tanaka too."

"Wh-what are you doing upstairs?" Panic overwhelmed my senses. How much had he heard? How much did he know about what happened in my room with Tadase?

Calm down Amu, it wasn't your fault.

But even so, I could have done something to stop Tadase sooner. I could have backed away before he could grab on to me…

I crawled up from the ground, eyes uneasily meeting Ikuto's hardened gaze. He pushed himself off of the wall and proceeded to walk off.

"Ikuto! Where are you going?" This was my house after all, but he was acting as if he lived here.

He watched me from the corner of his eyes, studying me. "Since we don't have any leads on the mafia, it's best that we stay here and wait for them to come at us. If they attack, we'll be ready. As your bodyguards, Tanaka and I have decided that it'd be best to stay here until this all blows over."

"You mean…like more than one night?" I choked, stumbling at my feet. "You – you're going to be living here?!"

"Yes Amu, got a problem with that?"

No, not at all. "I – yes well – I mean, but" Stuttering uncontrollably, my eyes were glued to the floor. Heck, I'd love for Ikuto to stay, especially after he had announced that he would leave. It meant that he wasn't angry anymore. And for some reason, I just felt about a hundred times safer with him around. A thousand times safer when I was in his arms…

A rosy blush crept along my cheeks. If Tadase-kun hadn't come in at that time, what would I have said?

Well, I know what I would have said which is part of the reason why my cheeks are flaming now. But did I mean it? Those powerful words seemed to have slipped out of my mouth without me even thinking about it. How could my voice have sounded so confident when I barely understood what love even meant? How could I have said them so easily?

Sure, I found myself thinking about Ikuto more and more, savoring every moment we shared but was that love? The swelling of my chest and my heart doubling over at thoughts of him…was that indescribable feeling of bliss and joy, love?

"Oof." My body bounced backwards from the impact of knocking into Ikuto's motionless body.

"No other guy is to call you Amu, got that?" His voice was low and menacing.

Yoru whined, whizzing around Ikuto's head so frantically that it almost made me dizzy. "Ikuto-nya, I told you it wasn't like that! You didn't even let me finish telling you what happened nya." During our entire walk, my favorite little cat was slumped desperately against Ikuto's shoulder, constantly tugging at his hair and ears for him to listen.

"Ikuto?" I questioned uncertainly, feeling my blood rush erratically through my body as a whirlwind of confusing thoughts began to settle in my head.

"The best course of action is for us to go after the mafia. We can't just wait around forever. So other than just simply living here and waiting for them to attack, we'll have to strike first." His voice was as cold as ever.

"Ikuto…"

He ignored me, and continued in a very businesslike manner. Straight to the point, no signs of emotion in his voice, just a series of cold hard facts. "So you'll have to be at every crime scene. Try to get some information on the Yakuza head. Most criminals have some connection to the mafia in one way or the other. We'll just have to actively search for clues."

"Ikuto…" I tugged on the bottom of his shirt as he continued his rushed steps. For some reason, I needed to look at him right then and there. I just had to see for myself. I had to confirm my suspicions over my own unruly emotions.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you don't break your promise to the Kiddy King." I winced. His voice was curt and sharp, cutting through me and my hand immediately dropped to my side. My need to get a proper glance at his face was overwhelmed by the feeling of hurt elicited by his words.

"What promise?" I murmured, barely able to whisper any louder than the breath of a gentle spring breeze.

"If that incident a few hours ago is any indication, you'll be sure to come into a lot of contact with X eggs when you go after all the criminals. I'll even let you continue your transformations with Yoru." His voice was impassive, with a slight trace of agitation at best. I gulped down an inexplicable knot at my throat. It was as if he didn't care about me at all. He was talking _at_ me, not _to_ me.

Yoru floated at my side, finally tired of pulling Ikuto's hair. Ikuto had been unresponsive the entire time and had barely acknowledged Yoru's existence. The chara settled on my shoulder and whispered quietly. I had released Ikuto from my grip and allowed him to walk some distance off. "Amu-chan. Ikuto was really angry when you brought the Kiddy King to your room alone nya, especially after he threatened to leave if you did that."

I mentally slapped myself for not thinking about it earlier.

"He knows that you guys hugged. And he heard him confess to you and…and…and…"

"And that's why he's acting like this?" I asked incredulously.

Yoru nodded with downcast eyes.

"It's okay." I smiled at the upset chibi and stroked him lightly. My heart doubled over with hope, anxiety and happiness. Ikuto was _jealous._

"But he doesn't know everything that happened!"

"It'll be fine Yoru." I gently brought him to my face. "If that's why he's angry…"

Yoru was surprised to see me smiling so brightly, but he still seemed uncertain.

"Go ahead downstairs Yoru. Keep Miki entertained." I gave him a slight wink and didn't miss the blush that took over his face. "I'll take care of things here."

* * *

Yes, this chapter wasn't action packed and it could have been better developed, but I at least got to include certain details in there that will be important later on. I'm sorry this wasn't longer! I really wanted to incorporate the whole issue at school and all, more on the gossip group and the mafia but I do believe that I will focus more on that later on in the next installment of this story.

'A Superhero's Disguise' or 'The Secret Life of a Superhero' will be part two of this series. (I haven't decided on the title yet. Which do you think is better?)

One more chapter until this is complete! Expect major Amuto moments in the next chapter!


	12. Revelation

Yes, an update! This update wasn't supposed to happen for awhile. Unfortunately, this isn't the last chapter of the story. It ended up being longer than I expected and as a result, I'll have to finish the story with the next chapter. (except another chapter or 2. Most probably one more.)

**10+ reviews before the next update.**

_The FINAL version of this chapter is up! It has been fixed! Most of the changes in the chapter is near the end. After rereading it, I decided to make Ikuto more in character so the entire "confession" scene is a bit different than before. I also added a couple of sentences here and there in the rest of the chappy along with a few spelling corrections._

* * *

**The Rise of a New Superhero**

**Chapter 12:**** Revelation**

The moment Yoru flew out of sight, my evanescent confidence immediately shattered. This was Ikuto I'd have to deal with – the last person I was ever confident around. More often than not, just being in his presence coaxed a full-fledged blush upon my cheeks. I wasn't at all like the Cool and Spicy character I'd often portray and confronting Ikuto at the moment was an immensely daunting task, despite my bold words to Yoru.

But there was no way I could ignore the heavy sense of guilt that weighed at my chest. Already being responsible for my family's current unknown whereabouts was more than enough of a burden to me, I didn't need the additional guilt of Ikuto possibly being upset to add on to it. I sighed, resting my hand against the doorknob to my bedroom.

Why was I feeling guilty when we weren't together? Why did I automatically assume these feelings when nothing had been really clear between us?

Then it hit me with a jolt.

I wasn't just feeling guilty to Ikuto, I was feeling guilty to myself. I had betrayed my own emotions. All this time I thought I was caught between Tadase and Ikuto, when long ago I had already made my choice.

And guilt was only a part of it – The feeling of guilt at having betrayed Ikuto made it undeniably obvious to me. Who was I kidding? That wasn't the primary reason I felt such tension pulling at my heartstrings, as if tugging out the muscle and organ responsible for these barely containable emotions. It was the thought of bringing Ikuto the same amount of anguish and pain that I was feeling at the moment. It was the plain fact that Ikuto _was_ even upset and the fact that I was the source of his misery that only made it worse.

I forced a sharp intake of air and twisted the doorknob clockwise to follow the image of Ikuto I had seen earlier taking refuge inside. My fingers shook with nervousness, but I pressed them firmly against the golden shimmer of my metallic knob in determination.

Carefully stepping in, I closed the door quietly behind me and tried to calm my thoughts. The reason I was so afraid of the misunderstandings, the reason why I had cherished all those pleasant moments with him, the reason I felt my world crumbling apart when I thought he was gone – it became entirely lucid to me. I _had_ to let him know before it was too late.

Blinking a few times, it took a couple of seconds for me to realize that it was oddly dark in my bedroom, dark and seemingly empty. A sudden bleak thought hit me, immediately silencing my other thoughts as an unsettling feeling of unease began creeping in. Emptiness…I felt almost as empty as my vacant room and a sinking feeling hit the pit of my stomach, forcing me to clutch my stomach at its surprising impact.

_He was serious_. My knees trembled weakly and I leaned against the wall for support. _He really meant it when he said he was leaving_.

"I'm too late." I murmured it quietly, disappointment leaking through the three simple words. I slowly made my way towards the balcony door, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of the tail of his shirt floating behind him in a teasing trail as he left.

The creeping feeling of unease transformed into that of full panic. Despair flooded my senses as I found it impossible to breathe or even stand properly. Picturing him running off gave me little comfort.

"God I didn't know it could hurt like this."

My chest felt like it was literally being torn in two, just like when I thought Ikuto had been dying. It wasn't so different from before. The thought of him leaving me again was just unbearable. Only now, I understood what it meant. It was like Ikuto had stuck his hand in my ribcage so that he could clench my heart until it threatened to pop just for his amusement. Every instant my heart contracted so painfully was a tortuous reminder that he had sneaked out of my balcony even though he promised me he'd stay.

I ran to the balcony door and quickly slid it open, feeling my heart about to burst with a mixture of anger, gloom, and despair. I bitterly screamed to the world what I wanted that stupid unreliable alley cat to hear, releasing the pent up frustration that had been building within me.

"Y-You liar! You said you'd never leave me alone you liar!" Salty tears welled up automatically, threatening to spill from the corner of my eyes. An unfamiliar anguish washed over me. I was alone – no family, no friends, no Ikuto. _God, no Ikuto! _Even though he had promised, _promised_ me he'd stay. I fought down the need to sob.

"What the hell is this? Why would you just run off like that without saying anything?! Stop messing with my feelings you idiot! Are you only going to be satisfied when you've managed to break me completely?"

I screamed it all. Let it all out, even though I knew it wasn't his fault and that it had never been his intentions. He didn't even know the amount of influence he had over me emotionally. Heck, I hadn't even known until now.

He was responsible for my entire world- all the ups and downs. He could send me to an anguished hell deeper and darker than the one that existed for sinners after life. And at the same time, he was the cause of my highest highs – the pinnacle of joy and bliss beyond heaven.

I heaved rugged intakes of air, trying to catch my breath as my two hands grasped the metal railing of my balcony so tightly, my knuckles turned white at the force. My tears leaked down my face, burning my cheeks before they fell onto the back of my cold hands in my late realization of exactly how much that one man meant to me. The cool night air brought a welcoming breeze against my heated skin and my eyes caught sight of the glimmer of stars in the sky in the watery image through my tears.

The stars were beautiful in the deep azure sky, just like they had been the night Ikuto held my hand. The night I knew that he understood me, the night I discovered that I cared much more about him than I'd like to admit and that _he'd_ be the one who would always be around for me.

Or so I thought.

"Stupid sky. Don't you go teasing me too! I don't need any stupid reminders of that lying cat man!" I shrieked, surprised with myself yet unwilling to step screaming. Screaming at the top of my lungs at least eased some of the pent up tension about to burst from my heart.

"SHUT UP GIRL. Some of us are trying to SLEEP!"

"What the heck? YOU shut up! I just lost my family and the love of my freaking life, so give me a break and let me rant for ONE night you HAG!"

I wasn't ready to break down and cry. I'd rather be angry, because if I'm angry I can at least still stay strong. At this crucial time, I couldn't let myself sink into despair and tears no matter how much I wanted to. And frankly, I was beginning to find a braver gutsier version of myself in these hard times. One that didn't mind telling off an annoying neighbor when I was in a bad mood.

"Not that this brings anyone back." I sighed morosely. "If only I had been braver when Ikuto was around. Then I'd be able to tell him."

"Tell me what?" A deep voice from behind me made me jump.

"I-I-Ikuto!" I yelped, eyes just beginning to adjust to the darkness of my room. A flicker of movement from my bed and the growing shadow that was approaching me brought a very embarrassing realization. "Wh-What a-are y-you doing h-here?!"

"Well, I was _trying_ to sleep." He stepped out of my bedroom and slipped past the sliding glass doors. The moonlight illuminated his cobalt hair and his eyes twinkled just like the stars in the depths of the azure sky. "That is, until I was interrupted by a crazy girl who started screaming her lungs out at nothing at all."

If I could respond, I would – but I had been instantly robbed of my ability to speak as well as my ability to move. Every inch of my body froze as my eyes stayed glued on his lean figure, confidently striding forward under the moonlight as if his entire being was created for this very moment – for this moment the night sky exemplified the utter perfection of his handsome face and neatly toned body. My breath hitched at my throat when he looked up at the moon with consideration. The thoughtful expression of his combined with the curve of his sensual lips knocked out all the remaining breath I had in me.

He brushed his fingers through his hair and sighed. "So?"

He turned his attention away from the moon to look at me and his sharp eyes sent a new wave of warmth to flood my cheeks. I looked away, struggling to find my voice again.

"What was it that you would have told me, Amu?"

He gently raised my chin with two fingers, staring at me intensely with those incredible eyes. My pulse was either racing so fast that I couldn't feel it at all or my heart had stopped beating the moment he touched me. All it took was those two minute places of contact and I was putty in his arms.

Why? It was just two fingers. Why did he have this effect on me?

I shut my eyes tight, trying hard to fight away the tug at my chest when I saw the glimmer of pain, sadness, yet hope in his eyes.

Of course I knew why. I now knew the answer to all these questions that had been in my mind recently. I knew why he haunted my dreams every night. I knew the moment my heart nearly stopped when I thought Ikuto was gone forever, only I had never wanted to admit it.

The thumping of my overexcited heart eased slightly at my revelation and slowly, I opened my eyes though I deliberately avoided looking at him. Finally finding my voice, quiet and timid as it was, I whispered. "Why were you angry?"

He winced visibly and released me from his unrelenting gaze before dropping his hand from my face with a sigh. His dark blue irises darted evasively to the side. "Was I?"

"Ikuto! Don't you pretend nothing was wrong. It was so obvious you were angry." For a brief second, his eyes grew wide in surprise before he suddenly fought it off and drew his eyebrows together in a strained V.

"Aren't you going to answer me first?" He asked quietly. Under the moonlight with such a concerned look, Ikuto seemed different. He wasn't quite as perverted as usual and for once he seemed serious around me. Although his actions curiously made me feel even more uneasy than usual, I was glad for this change in atmosphere around us especially over what we were talking about.

"When you start answering my questions with answers and not more questions." I crossed my arms – my muscles were now much more relaxed. It was strange – no matter how nervous I was around him at first, I always found that I could talk to him as me and not my Cool and Spicy Character if I really needed to, something that was very different to how I was around Tadase. But I was only beginning to realize that the reason for this was because I had liked them in different ways. Tadase had always been someone I had a crush on, not someone I loved. He was someone I always had to impress. But Ikuto, Ikuto was so more than just a crush and in the rare times that I tried to act cool around him, he was immediately able to tell it wasn't me.

"_Amu_." I shuddered at his husky voice and the way my name rolled off of his tongue. While his voice was still sending delightful chills down my body, Ikuto somehow snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me toward him. My body gave into another shiver as I became too self conscious of the weight of his hands resting of my hips, the scent of him as I snuggled against his hard chest, the feel of his breath down my neck and the warmth of just being in his arms.

_I'm in heaven. Someone shot me and now I'm in heaven._

"Tell me Amu."

He could have asked anything from me at that moment, and I would have gladly done his bidding. But seeing the contorted expression of anguish in his eyes and hearing the urgency of his voice brought forth an unbearable ache in my own heart and I was even more compelled to tell him everything. I just couldn't stand to see him like this.

He hugged me tighter and I was grateful for the cover of the night. Even with the darkness, I was sure he could feel the heat emanate from my cheeks through his shirt. My legs were getting weak at an alarming rate and if it wasn't for his firm grip around me, I would have long fallen over.

"Ik…" I could feel his hand trailing up and down my back and the other one snaking its way up the back of my all too vulnerable neck and up into my hair. I shivered with pleasure and I was positive he could feel it. My skin drank it in – each of my senses seemed to be magnified whenever I was around him, just so that I could enjoy each touch and soft utter from him. Ikuto had a way with making the world a more vibrant place for me. If I was part of an anime, I'd probably be foaming at the mouth now at the overload of sensations, but seeing as how that doesn't happen in real life, my cheeks were simply glowing a lovely shade of bright pink. Neon pink probably.

"Just tell me Amu. I promise I won't bite." Ikuto's deep voice was melodic in its own way and he said the words lightly, encouraging me on. "Well, maybe." He teased slightly and then nipped my ear unexpectedly. It sent an electric shock down my spine that extended all the way down to my toes.

"I-I-Ikuto!" I jumped, but made no motion to push him away. Instead, I found my hands slipping around his back, gripping his sides as tightly as possible.

"Hmm…I believe I heard something about the love of your life?" His husky voice cooed.

My face immediately shot up a few degrees and my eyes grew wide. "I-I-I d-didn't s-say anything l-like that!" He must have felt my body jump because at the next moment, Ikuto's hands rested on my shoulders and he kept me an arm's length away.

"Unless you were talking about the Kiddy King." He said darkly, his eyes brooding.

"I-wh-no!"

He raised an eyebrow and let out a sigh before releasing me. Before I knew it, he jumped up onto the railing with his back facing me. "I guess I should be leaving. After all, your parents wouldn't approve right?"

"Ikuto! N-no! It's not like that. It…It wasn't about Tadase-kun _okay?_" I whined, not wanting to admit that I desired above all else for him to stay.

Swiftly, he hopped back down in front of me, hair unruly from being tousled around by the motion of his actions. Ikuto leaned forward, dipping his head down just enough to catch a peek of my poorly hidden expression. I clutched a hand against my chest, trying to dull down my thumping heart. Meeting my eyes beneath my purposely slung hair, he inched forward with interest.

"Hmm…so you _did_ say it. Now who could that _possibly_ be about?"

Desire to calm Ikuto's uncertainties was soon overwhelmed with embarrassment and I found that simply laying all my emotions out in the open was a much more difficult task than I thought it would be. Rejection was likely. I just couldn't see how someone like him could ever return these feelings to me. And earlier, when I thought that he could have been jealous, I now realized I was being presumptuous. Rather, I had _hoped_ that he was jealous and I was too quick to jump to that conclusion.

Seeing him so close up – getting a glimpse of that handsome face, a sniff of his intoxicating scent and his dreamy warmth – just gave me a rude slap in the face. It was no wonder I fell in love with him entirely. But it was impossible, just impossible for him to love me. For goodness sake, he's not only insanely popular, but he's older too – meaning that older girls who are probably much more qualified to be his girlfriend are all in love with him too.

And oddly enough, those weren't at all the reasons why I loved him. Handsome and charming as he was, I found myself falling for him because of his kindness and concern for me. He had always been there at every hardship I had to face. Despite his perverted ways, I knew exactly what kind of sweet person he was. He was the type to easily risk his own life for mine. A man who knew me for me and didn't judge me. Although I must admit that the _extreme _sex appeal is definitely a plus.

I suddenly felt a warm, moist nip at my ear. "Aghhk!" I shrieked, practically choking on my spit at the thought of exactly who was doing that.

"Amu, Earth to Amu. I'm still waiting for an answer."

"N-Never m-mind okay?" I sputtered, cupping my ear with my right hand. "You wouldn't want to know anyway."

"Then why would I be asking?"

"C-cuz you don't know the a-answer! And you w-won't like it."

"Amu." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "That's _why_ I'm asking!"

"Ahh just go away!" I cried, hugging both ears. The darkness of my bedroom seemed more than appealing at the moment and I made a mad dash for it. The moment I was hidden from the dim lights of the moon and stars, relief washed over me.

Yes I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I didn't exactly want him knowing. I love him. I want to say it, but I wouldn't be able to stand the rejection. I've fallen for him so deeply that I'd much rather be able to stay close to him and watch him than to say anything and mess it up.

I retreated onto my bed and hugged my pillow close. Really, at this point I had no idea what to do. As if shutting my eyes would make me disappear, I forced my eyelids closed. I didn't want him to go away but it was my real character taking over. The shy and timid one that I had fought so hard to keep hidden for so long.

"Maybe this will help, _Amu._"

The bed dipped at the weight of something at my side. My eyes shot open and grew even wider at the proximity of Ikuto's face. Before I could even utter another sound, a set of warm, soft lips crashed against mine as pair of strong arms pulled me close against his hard body. I gasped into the kiss, my heart threatening to thump straight out of my chest in excitement, astonishment and pure bliss and he took the opportunity to push his wet muscle into my parted lips. A squeak slipped through my mouth but I immediately joined the motion of his prying tongue, welcoming the strange sensation of it running across my lips, of it exploring the cavern previously untouched and of its skillful dance against my own. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I found myself sinking deeper and deeper in this exhilaration sensation and welcomed the weight of his body against mine when he tightened his grip around my waist. Our tongues continued to struggle and through my half lidded eyes, I watched as his scrutinizing gaze transform into one of surprise and shock.

Finally out of breath, I broke the kiss panting lightly. "Oh Jeez. No wonder people like kissing."

My cheeks became impossibly red as I suddenly caught onto what had accidentally slipped.

"So I take it you enjoyed that?" He mused with a beautiful smile adorning his face.

_Yes, _God_ yes. _After a few seconds of being just plainly dazed by his rare smile, I was slow to notice the contact of his arms still wrapped possessively around me. Heat rose from my cheeks yet again and I jumped at the sudden remembrance of my own hands clinging around his neck.

"Uhh…d-does this mean you l-li-like me?" I squeaked, hands now retracted timidly in front of me. I was still dazed from euphoria. It had seemed impossible. But, he _had_ just kissed me.

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "What do _you_ think Amu? Now why don't you tell me what you were going to say."

"Do…I have to? I…thought it was p-pretty clear from the k-k-kiss." I sputtered incoherently, barely making the word 'kiss' audible.

"Amu!"

"O-kay." I whined, pushing him away slightly. He was a fair distance away from me and we lay on the bed facing each other, not touching. The contact of his hands on me and the pressure of his body against mine would have made it impossible to speak clearly.

Taking a deep breath, I began – encouraged by the boost in confidence granted to me by my very own alley cat. I traced a finger against my bottom lip, smiling idiotically as I started. When I saw his lips slightly curved upward at the motion, I found the strength to speak.

"When I thought you died Ikuto, I had no idea what to do with myself. It was like the world stopped turning. It was painful, like my heart was tugged straight out of me and stomped on. I didn't care what happened to me as long as I could bring you back. And I was just so relieved…ecstatic that you were alive. I don't know what I'd do if you were gone. I just…care about you so much, that it surprised even me."

"Good thing I didn't die, huh?" He kept his hands folded behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. The muscle between his eyebrows were strangely tense, as if he was in deep thought.

My eyes were damp from the painful reminder, but I blinked away the extra moisture, still watching him.

"Yeah." Chucking a pillow at him, I just managed to catch his attention as I offered a weak smile.

"This is why kids shouldn't get involved you know. That's why _I _shouldn't_...with a kid..._" He began unsteadily and trailed off, speaking the words so softly that it seemed as if he had only meant to say it for himself. He shook his head, speaking a little more loudly this time. "Things would have been just fine if I had the chance to take care of that egg."

His words made me wince. "Do…do you blame me for your injury?" Despite my calm exterior, my pained tone leaked through. He hadn't even really addressed what I had struggled to say.

Ikuto turned towards me suddenly, eyes a little wide before his eyebrows raised in the exaggerated expression of feigned shock. A teasingly playful smirk appeared on his face in his sudden mood change. "Where's the denial? I just called you a kid."

"That's cuz I AM one. What do you expect me to say?!" The bed sprang up at the motion of my body jolting back upright. Despite his tone, I was offended. I thought it had all been settled with that kiss, yet here he was not responding to my near confession and calling me a 'kid.' If I had no chance then why did he kiss me first? Even the timid Amu had her limits, and it had been reached.

"I just told you how worried I was about you when I thought you died, how my heart almost stopped! I just confessed that I would have gladly _given_ my life for yours because I'd have no idea what I'd do if you were gone and you can't even answer those feelings seriously?!"

"Well, you didn't mention all that about not being able to live without me." He said lightly with his signature smirk still in place.

"I-I didn't _say_ that!" I quickly denied, feigning anger as I tried to fight off the oncoming blush to no avail. _Not that it's not true_.

Pouting, I crossed my arms and refused to speak – but mostly, it was difficult to form any coherent words at the moment especially with the all the blood redirected to my cheeks that should have been going to my mouth and lips.

The next few minutes of silence were tortuous. Immensely antsy but refusing to move, I could only thank the darkness of my room for hiding my blush and nervousness so well. Generally, it seemed easier to deal with Ikuto when he could not get a clear look at the color of my face. Somehow, I had grown awfully self-conscious around him and every bit of darkness helped to calm my nervousness.

Finally, he broke the silence with a sigh."I don't blame you Amu and you shouldn't either."

The sound of a yawn and the light rumple of bed sheets made me surprisingly alert. "What do you think you're doing Ikuto?" I inquired, paling at the thought. I had a good idea, but hoped that he wouldn't confirm the sudden shift in weight on the bed.

"I'm going to sleep." The sound of the shuffling of the blanket signaled to me that he was getting a little too cozy. I strained my ears, waiting awkwardly before finally speaking.

"Then…where am _I_ supposed to sleep?"

"In your bed."

"But you're in it!"

"Yep." It didn't take any light for me to know for certain that he was smirking at this moment.

"G-Get off!"

"Ah, you're right Amu." I breathed out a huge sigh of relief. Ikuto had conceded for the first time ever. "Can't go to bed without a shower first. But I don't seem to have a spare set of clothes."

_Darnit, I got ahead of myself. As if Ikuto would back down so easily._

Groaning, I dropped my head into my open palms before jerking it back up in suspicion. "Ikuto…?"

"Hmm?"

"What…are you doing right n-" A light cloth made its way onto my head, draping me in a familiarly tantalizing scent. It smelled so good but I just couldn't put my finger on it. My hand reached up for it and reluctantly peeled it away from my face.

"I'm getting ready for a shower. You don't mind do you?" His voice was smug, as if he was grinning at the moment.

"Oh m…is this a button?" My finger traced a small circular knob against the cloth resting on my arm and then the very harsh truth hit me as panic, embarrassment and nervousness once again completely flustered my system. "Oh MY GOD. AHHH It's your SHIRT! Keep your frigging shirt on! Of course I mind your dirty clothes! At least wear a clean set if you're going to climb into my bed!"

"Oh, so you're saying I _can_ sleep here then?"

"N-no!"

"Hm, then you mean you'd prefer if I wasn't wearing anything?"

"N-NO!"

"Hn. Pervy kid." With a mild thump against the wooden floor and the sudden shift in the mattress, Ikuto had managed to slip out of the bed. A huge breath of relief left my mouth, though I still clung onto the covers protectively against me.

"But I'm one too, remember." His low voice sounded near the bedroom entrance and in the very next instant, the bright ceiling light was flickered on. I sat up, momentarily dazed at how easily Ikuto had found his way around the room without knocking into anything before catching a glimpse at the dark school uniform that I was apparently still holding onto with one hand.

Without delay, I scrambled to my feet leaving Ikuto's shirt abandoned on the bed and headed for my drawer. The light was something I did not welcome at all, but it would have been much worse to have been caught remaining on my bed while cuddling with Ikuto's recently stripped off uniform.

At this thought, I kept my head down careful not to catch a glimpse of anything inappropriately exposed. My cheeks were hot enough to burn through paper and Ikuto's intense gaze on me only exacerbated my embarrassment, bringing it to a whole new level of red. He may have been quiet and all, but for all his arrogant smirks, I didn't need to see them or even hear them to know that they were there.

Managing to find the towel after my arms nervously dug through my pile of clothes, I swiftly pulled it out and clambered towards him, barely able to avoid tripping on my own toes even though my gaze was focused solely on the ground.

"Y-you'll n-need a t-towel for that sh-shower."

The weight of his hand tingled my shoulders and caused me to, in my folly, look up at him. His well-toned fully exposed torso dipped and arched at all the right places. The way he stood there with his beautiful ruffled hair flung carelessly across his face while revealing his all too incredible body left me gaping and red cheeked. I knew he saw me staring and still, I just _could not _keep my jaw from dropping.

"You like?" He smirked, taking my stiff hand and pressing it against one of his pecks.

"AHHH N-N-No!" My hand snapped back and a horrible crimson threatened to color my entire body. I held my trembling hand carefully, pressing the twitching fingers together.

"You really are too fun to tease _Amu._ You're blushing is just as cute in the light as it is in the dark."

"JERK!" I shrieked, not yet entirely making sense of his words. "G-Go shower already!"

In one languid motion, he pulled me into a hug and I crashed face first into his warm, overexposed chest. I forced my arms at my sides, even though my fingers twitched to run over the surface of his skin. Having his arms wrapped around me, covering me from the outside world while I inhaled a scent that was so _him_, made me feel safe and content. I belonged here. I couldn't imagine being happier anywhere else.

The sensual contact of his warm bare skin against my face and neck made it close to impossible to pay attention to anything else. It was incredibly difficult to speak and breathe as I lit up like a Christmas light, but a single word slipped through my mouth so easily, it took more of an effort to contain it.

"_MINE_." The dreamy sigh that left my lips surprised me as my arms wrapped up around him despite my inhibitions.

"_Hm?_" A smug smirk adorned his face and his eyes gleamed with amusement. Already, I felt the heat rising from my body and horrified as I was that I had _actually _said that out loud, I could not for the life of me, pry myself from his body - my muscles had frozen in shock.

"What was that _Amu_?"

His question finally knocked some feeling into my arms and I turned away despite my desire to let him know how I felt. Embarrassment got the best of me.

"N-nothi-EEP!" Before I had completely pulled away, Ikuto's hands landed on my hips and immediately stopped me from going any further. Though he dropped his hands a moment later, I stood entirely tense and still, trying to calm my racing pulse as he leaned in closer from behind me. I was facing away from him, but the feel of his breath along my ear and the soft ruffling of my hair with every exhale he took made me all too conscious of exactly how close he was.

"_MINE_." He blew the hot word breathily into my ear, husky, deep and low. Barely able to contain a soft moan, my body released a shudder but it was soon controlled by Ikuto's muscled arms that suddenly wrapped themselves around my petite frame. He hugged my waist, pulling me back into his all too exposed torso and he settled his chin at the crook of my neck, which tingled at the single sensation of his bare skin against mine.

Tilting my head to allow him better access, my eyelids fluttered at the teasing feeling of his lips softly tracing my neck, barely touching it.

His hands slipped away and he slowly brought them against my shoulder, turning me around as he did so. His lips trailed from the base of my neck inward, gently caressing my tingling skin.

"I-I-I-Ik...!" The flutter of moist lips at my collarbone silenced me, but he stopped as soon as I sighed a breath of ecstasy.

"This..." Ikuto pushed me an arm's length away. Golden yellow eyes met intense azure ones timidly and my flustered cheeks revealed all the embarrassment for me, yet I could not break from his gaze. The dark irises held a mysterious depth and I found myself staring and reveling in the endless enigma that was his eyes. Steadily he inched forward - I had already been too entranced by that look to move away.

"Th-this what?" I whispered meekly, staring at his moist lips. They curved up slyly and my eyes darted upward to meet his again.

They were smiling at me - leaking with all that poorly hidden amusement that Ikuto felt whenever he teased me.

"Mo..." Annoyed, I puffed up my cheeks and looked away. "You just don't know when to stop. I might start taking it seriously Ikut-"

He captured my lips, cutting me off mid-sentence. A surprised "Oh!" was muffled against his mouth, causing it to curve further up. A jolt ran through my whole being, electrified from the single source of contact where his soft lips pressed ever so gently against mine. Sweet, full of care, yet absolutely sensational, it ended too soon.

Parting, he breathed a little heavily. "_This_ means you're _my_ girlfriend. _MINE._"

His voice reverberated through me, stiffening my muscles in my utter astonishment. Still shocked from the kiss, a single finger automatically traced my burning, half-parted lips. I answered before fully registering exactly what he had said. Dazed but in utter euphoria, the word easily rolled out of my mouth: "Gladly."

My face took less than half a second to turn beet red at my boldness.

And just as quickly as it had all happened, he pulled away with the towel in hand, heading out the bedroom door with a wink and a wide smirk. "Nope, you're definitely more fun to tease in the light."

"Eh?" _What's that supposed to mean?_

I stared at the door incredulously, not quite certain if I had been dreaming. When the initial shock had finally died down a bit, another wave of crimson red swept across my face.

A few minutes too late, it occurred to me what his words had suggested.

"Oh my…IKUTO! EXACTLY how much can you **SEE** in the dark?!" I screamed out into the hallway. Getting no response, I slumped back inside with a resigned sigh.

_Damn cat genes. So much for hiding my blushing in the dark._

Not that it mattered anymore. I had done much more embarrassing things with him than the moments we shared in the dark. A wide smile erupted from my face, one that I couldn't contain.

And there were many, _many _more to come.

* * *

As Amu predicted, just more Amuto scenes to come! I hope Ikuto seems more Ikuto-like in this version! I tried to make it just as sweet even with him acting like his usual perverted self. (Yes, that makes it fun with the Amuto scenes usually, but it makes it a little difficult in a confession...or half confession in this case?)


	13. Play Me a Lullaby

**The Rise of a New Superhero**

This is it! The final chapter of this story. And yes, this will most definitely be continued. Instead of three stories, I may finish it with just one more. I'll see how that goes. Please read and review!

* * *

**The Rise of a New Superhero**

**Chapter 13:**** Play me a Lullaby**

For some reason, I just couldn't sit still. It was the same bed, the same room I had seen for the past two years of my life, so why was I so antsy?

Oh, it might have something to do with the sound of the shower running just outside my bedroom. Just beyond that door was a certain catman_, _standing completely naked under the shower head. _Completely_ naked. In _my_ house. Just a single door away from me.

I hugged the pillow closer against my knees, just staring at my bedroom door.

Hmm. I could already imagine the water running down his awesome pecks, flat stomach, toned abs – all that was just screaming of raw, unbridled, Ikuto-sexiness. Ahh!

"Amu-chan. What are you thinking about desu?"

"S-Suu!" I practically fell off the bed. I hadn't even noticed when she had appeared.

"W-what are you doing here?" I could feel my cheeks hot with embarassment, only too thankful that no one could read my thoughts. "I thought you three were playing with Yoru."

"No...Miki is playing with Yoru desu." She averted her gaze, looking slightly uncomfortable as a blush formed on her own cheeks.

"And Ran?"

"She's spying."

"Ahh." I fell back against my bed and closed my eyes. It was just easier to talk without getting completely flustered again.

"Amu-chan?" Suu looked over. I could feel her presence near me.

"Yes?"

"If Charas fall in love, does it mean that their owners are in love desu?" Her voice was innocent, but my body immediately jolted up at those words and nearly crashed my head into the unsuspecting Suu.

"W-w-what a-are you suggesting?"

"I'm…just…curious…desu." She said, catching her breath as she clutched her chest for dear life from having barely escaped the collision. As soon as I caught her frightened expression, my suspicions disappeared. This was Suu, my most innocent Chara. I don't think she's even capable of lying. A question from her was most likely just because she was curious. And it wasn't like anyone could know…

I dropped back against my fluffy bed before speaking. "I…don't know Suu. But I guess it makes sense. Or, maybe it just means that it could happen in the future, since their would-be selves are falling in love."

"Oh." Her eyebrows were drawn together in consideration, expression thoughtful. "Are you and Ikuto-san together now?"

"WHAT?! Who told you that?!" My eyes widened. I immediately sat up, staring at the Chara suspiciously. I was entirely alert. Panic ran through me, sending waves of shock along my body. How on Earth did she know? Was it… "Oh I'm going to kill that Ran for spying!"

"So it's true desu!" She chirped happily. "Ikuto-san is exactly what you need right now Amu-chan. I'm happy someone can make you feel better even with everything going on desu."

"I-wha-b-but!"

She gave me a warm smile before turning away. Who knew that even Suu could be so wise?

For a moment, I forgot all my embarrassment, even though my cheeks were still as pink as my hair. She was right. So right, that it surprised me. I didn't just like Ikuto, or his company, I _needed_ him. It was a little scary to think about it so soon. It was scary to know this when only a few minutes ago, I had finally accepted the fact that I liked him.

But maybe I had just been too slow to admit it. All along I've known that I've been attracted to him and even afterwards, I knew that I cared about him more than I did a normal friend. And now that I knew for certain, he was right here waiting for me.

"I AM happy." I remarked with a smile.

Suu was already near the door, before she turned around to speak again. "It wasn't Ran desu. It was Miki."

"Miki?!" The calm coolheaded Miki who didn't believe in gossip? The one who wouldn't be bothered to spy?

"Suu?" A muffled voice spoke in a sing song tone from outside.

"I-I have to g-go now desu!" She spun around livid at Miki's voice.

I sighed, not even bothering to go after her. Heck I'd much rather just stay here and listen to the sound of that melodious water rushing down his body…

"Ahh! Ikuto's corrupted my mind!"

But no matter how I screamed and hid my head in the pillow, I couldn't stop the blush from forming and I couldn't stop myself from _enjoying_ those thoughts.

I had to do something, _anything_ from going insane like this.

And then the sounds of the shower stopped.

Which means…Ikuto must be just sliding open those shower curtains. Those droplets of water sliding down his body, dripping from the tips of his sleek, dark, ruggedly disheveled hair, his abs and pecks glistening against the light – I could just…

"GAHH! What's happening to me?!" I shoved my face against the pillow again, trying desperately to knock out those dirty thoughts from my mind. When, oh _when_ exactly was it that I became just as perverted as him? I've **never** had these kinds of thoughts but in just a couple of days, he managed to completely taint my mind with his lean muscles, sexy smirk…

"AHH! Pervertedness is infectious. I'm going to kill that bastard for turning me into this."

"_Amu_." His deep husky voice was enough to turn my face a furious shade of red, even if I didn't catch a glimpse of him.

Damnit. His timing was impeccable- I'd have to give him that. Hearing the door open just slightly, I suddenly found the wall against my bed incredibly interesting. I don't think I've ever noticed that smudge there before.

"Amu." He came inside, each footstep sounding just about as sexy as his voice.

Stop that Amu! All these darned thoughts are driving me insane!

The sudden movement of the bed made me cling onto the pillow even tighter.

"Earth to Amu, are you asleep?" He was sitting at the side of the bed and leaned over me just slightly at the question. Instinctively, I shut my eyes – thankful that Ikuto had given me the perfect excuse to prevent me from looking at him (and risk turning into Tomato faced Amu).

How could I face him after that? I had laid my heart out completely, boldly, entirely uncharacterisc of me just for him.

And he kissed me. Kissed _me!_ Just thinking about it made me feel lightheaded.

"_Amu_." He was inching closer, I could feel him near me. "You're not _really_ sleeping are you?"

The bed shifted even more, weighed down as he loomed ever closer over me. I swallowed to stop the rush of blood flowing to my face. I prayed he couldn't hear how loudly my pulse was beating against my ears.

"I'll just have to check then." Simple words, yet entirely seductive with the way he whispered them. I could feel his body heat against my arms even though he wasn't touching me. He must have been close.

And then I felt his wet hair leave small drops of water against my face. My body immediately stiffened. He drew his hair across my face and I could hear his breaths – I could _feel_ it. He was breaking my defenses all too easily. Only a few more minutes of this, and I'd have to let out that huge intake of air I had been holding in the entire time.

"_Amu_, I want to _play._"

Oh God I think I almost choked on my spit.

"So you are awake _Amu_." I refused to open my eyes and continued pretending to be asleep no matter how unconvincing it was. I just didn't know what to do in this situation. What could I say to him after that?

Suddenly, Ikuto's warm, moist and tantalizing tongue brushed over my ear.

I let out half a squeak, just stopping myself before it entirely came out and immediately cursed myself for being audible.

"_Amu_, why don't you want to talk to me?" He whispered, a little too breathlessly for my own good. At this point, my arms and legs were stiff beyond any movement. Even if I had somehow regained control over my thoughts, I still would be unable to will myself to move.

Yes I was nervous, beet red, and quickly running out of oxygen. But most of all, I was _enjoying_ all these things he was doing to me. I'm sick, I know. I don't need to hear it from you too.

"Hmm…" That tone made me shiver, relaxing my sore arms and legs as I finally let out that breath. "I think I'll have another taste."

My eyes shot open. "I-Ik"

But before I could finish that name I had come to love saying, Ikuto's teeth was clamped against my ears. He gave a small teasing nibble, rendering me entirely defenseless as I gave up any pathetic attempts at speaking. It was soft and gentle, like it was his way of saying the words I'd give so much to hear. It was full of care, yet simply radiating of seduction. It was completely Ikuto.

"Why don't you want to turn around_ Amu_?" He asked between nibbles. "Or should I make you?"

"Eep!" I just knew something was coming.

Anticipating it made it no less surprising. He climbed onto the bed, bringing his left arm and leg over to my other side. I was still facing the wall and away from him. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, but I could see his shadow against the wall. Of him propped up above me, keeping me trapped under. His hands were pressed at the pillow at the sides of my head and I could feel his gaze. His dark look, piercing through me, dripping of want.

His tongue slid against my skin, his lips clamped onto the shell of my ear between them and he spent his sweet time alternating between pulling my ear with his teeth and sucking on it.

"I-Ik-" I got about one syllable out of my mouth before a low moan escaped my mouth. It was a slight one and I bit my lip to stop myself, but he heard it.

"St-" Stop it Ikuto! I needed to say. But another light brush of his tongue shut me up.

A gasp escaped my lips when I felt the wet sunction against my ears.

"Ahh…"

"I knew you'd enjoy that _Amu_." He audibly smacked his lips, teasing me after he pulled away slightly.

Not a smart move cat man.

I spun around to face him, right ear completely ravaged as my hair lay in a tangled mess. He was smirking at me, staring me down with _that_ look.

I lost it.

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth just in time for me to capture it with my own. My hands weaved into his hair, pulling him down against me. I pressed my lips against his, taking note of its softness then brazenly let my tongue slide against his bottom lip before sucking on it slightly.

He groaned, eyes now glazed over with lust. His arms gave out, making his hard body crash into mine. Curiously, I felt damp against him for reasons I didn't understand. I pulled on his hair slightly, before messaging the back of his head. I lost control of my hands and they did as they pleased to his now equally disheveled hair.

Feeling even bolder, I pushed my tongue forward between his lips, trying to get access. Only recently had I discovered the joys of kissing and I wasn't anywhere close to stopping.

He parted his lips just slightly, hands pressing against my arms as he slid them up and down my bare skin. I loved it, the pressure, his seductive look, the way he was moaning and purring all at the same time. I loved everything about him.

Ikuto's lips moved against mine, almost eating me up hungrily as I explored the warm cavern. His teeth, the roof of his mouth, I memorized the feeling and let the shiver run down my spine. I fed from him, tasting what I didn't have enough of. Mildly sweet, it reminded me of chocolate.

The weight of his body felt so good. _Everything_ about him felt so good. My mind was almost being overloaded with pure ecstasy. And with the way his eyes were rolling back when I practically ate him alive was a good indication that he was enjoying himself too.

Finally running out of breath, I lightly pulled my head away from him. I was gasping for air, staring at him to see his reaction.

He was gaping and at a loss of words.

I could feel myself turn another shade of red as I realized that I could still feel his body pressing against mine.

Finally gathering himself, Ikuto propped himself back up and pinned my wrists with his hands. My eyes widened when I realized what exactly I was seeing.

"I-Ikuto…" His hair was wildly out of place, his eyes were glinting more mischievously than ever, and he wore a wide grin.

"Let's do that again _Amu._"

I squeaked yet again. Did I mention that he was entirely shirtless…and without pants either? He actually wasn't wearing anything other than a single, loosely tied towel. Very loosely tied.

"Enjoying the sight?"

I immediately raised my gaze to his chest, chiding myself for letting it wander down the length of his body. His chest was glistening slightly with the light, just like how I imagined. In all its perfection and glory, it was right there – right in front of me. If my hands weren't pinned down at this moment, they'd probably run wild against his skin. My fingers hadn't even gotten a touch of that yet…

"It's all yours Amu." His deep voice rumbled through me, sending another shiver down my body.

"W-what are you talking a-about?"

His grin grew wider if that was possible. "I thought that'd be the best thing to say if I see my girlfriend ogling at my chest."

And now I remembered exactly why it was I was trying to pretend to be asleep.

I spun away from him, settling my eyes against the wall yet again.

"No need to be embarrassed _Amu_." I huffed my cheeks in response, racking my brain over how I would ever be able to get rid of this blasted blush on my face.

I felt him leaning down towards me and then heard another soft seductive whisper. "You're too cute _Amu_. It just makes me lose control."

All the blood just rushed out of my face.

"Let's do it again." His tone was playful, charming, melodious and downright hot.

I turned to face him, attempting to look horror struck even though his words were just so tempting. At least one of us has to be normal if the other is going to be so perverted. It can't turn out well if I started acting like Ikuto…no matter how much more fun that would be. "N-No m-more."

I wish I didn't sound so hesitant. "B-besides, I'm feeling a little wet."

He raised his eyebrow at me and looked as if he was ready to pounce on me if I wasn't already down.

"Say that again?"

I cocked my head to the side with a questioning look.

"What? It's making me feel a bit cold."

"I'll warm you up."

"I-it's okay." I said, barely able to keep my voice together at his husky tone. I could only remember his touch leaving a trail of fire along my skin and an aching desire for more of that touch to run along the surface of my arm. I gulped. I don't know if I'd be mentally capable of getting any more of that today.

His face was adorned with a smirk as he watched me unflinching. Like a silent staring contest, I was ready to burst with nervousness. My eyes soaked in every detail of his face – his rare reddened cheeks, his beautiful azure eyes, his matching hair. I noted how he licked his lips ever so slowly, leaving them slightly shiny and moist.

Like they were ready for more of that…

They were moving, dancing as if to tease me to have another taste. At this point, I didn't even care that I got slightly cold with every breeze that swept past my body.

"Amu, why are you staring at my lips?"

Damnit.

I pulled my gaze away from there, feeling his smirk increase by the minute. My eyes scanned the length of his body. Damp and naked, save for the single towel and damp.

NAKED?!

"I-Ikuto! P-Put s-some clothes o-on!" I closed my eyes. It was better than staring at the wall. Who knows what else I might have actually seen if I kept them open?

"But I'm not dry yet." He sighed before pulling himself off of the bed.

"Oh my god! It was you! That's why I'm all wet now!"

"That's what I'd like to think."

I got up and turned around to glare at him, before pointing at my clothes which had blotches of darker spots when Ikuto had decided to use me as a living towel. "You could've at least wiped yourself off before coming in my room."

"Perverted kid."

I crossed my arms, once again glaring at him. No sooner had I done so did my eyes stray up and down his body. As difficult as it was, I had to force them back to his face.

"See what I mean?" He smirked.

I could feel my blush spread, now traveling to the tip of my ears.

"You hadn't said anything about putting on clothes before coming in _Amu._" His tone was confident as usual. That's how it always was when he teased me.

"I-Ik-GR!" I pouted and spun away from him. He just wasn't someone I could compete with. And the longer I spent facing him, the higher the risk of having my eyes 'accidentally' look over the length of his body.

I shivered involuntarily at the thought. Tomato faced Amu isn't capable of thinking properly. Not when hot sexy cat man is standing nearly naked in front of her.

Gawd, when did I start talking in third person? What the heck is Ikuto doing to me?

"I just came in to tell you that I didn't bring any clothes with me. So I needed a change of clothes." He said matter-of-factly. "But then _someone_ had to pretend to be asleep."

"W-Well why couldn't you have thought of that earlier, _before_ you went to shower?"

His hand rested on my shoulder, almost making me jump. He turned me around, hands placed firmly on me. My blush was as dark as it would ever get as I practically drooled over what I saw.

"Maybe I wanted you to see this."

I immediately dropped my head, staring at the ground. He gently lifted my chin with two fingers, forcing me to look at his beautiful mysterious eyes. "I wouldn't care if you saw all of me."

Just name me Tomato now. This blush has turned permanent.

"I love you Amu." I froze. Did I just hear it correctly? His hair was swept to the side of his face, he watched me carefully without even blinking and he was completely serious. The depths of his mesmerizing eyes overflowed with sincerity.

"I knew there was something the moment I met you." He smiled radiantly and pulled me into a hug. I stood there in his arms, sinking into his warmth and scent. I belonged here. Only here.

"You're important to me. I care about you." My breath hitched at my throat. I was finally hearing those words from his beautiful voice. The very words I had been wanting so desperately to hear from his mouth alone.

"I love you Amu. So I don't care if you do see all of me, because I know that I don't have to hide it from you. I don't have to hide who I am from you." He pulled me in closer, settling his chin against the top of my head as he completely surrounded me.

"Ikuto." My arms slid around his waist and I clung to him as tightly as I could. "I-I'm so happy. I love you Ikuto." I couldn't think of what else to say. He had already said the very words that described my feelings for him. Ikuto was my sky. Always there, always watching. He knew who I was and even who I pretended to be. He knew every part of me.

He stared at me with those beautiful eyes and I found myself forever falling in their depths. His hand reached against my face, stroking my cheek to wipe away the lone tear that had somehow leaked from my eye and leaned down.

Tip-toeing, I pulled him down, wrapping my arms from underneath his arms, over his shoulders. His lips were gentle, soft, loving yet skilled. Our kiss was simple and chaste, but my heart beat just as fast as ever, doubling over to try to catch up to the beat it had missed when he told me he loved me.

Our lips danced in sync, and I finally understood what Tanaka had meant when he told me why Ikuto was saved. Even then I had loved him, and maybe just maybe he had loved me then too.

It was those feelings that saved him. It's the same feelings I feel now wrapped protectively in his arms. Love. Happiness. Bliss.

I pressed myself against him further, wanting him to know the extent of my love for him. My fingers slid from his shoulders, running down his back. His hands were in my hair, kneading my head so comfortingly.

Timidly, I brought my hands forward to finally get a touch of that chest I so longed to feel. I swept it down the length of his abs, almost shuddering at the feel of his carved muscles. And before I knew it, a groan left his lips – initiating a series of uninhibited touching. The dam – that little self control we were maintaining as we hugged- broke open. The flood had begun the moment I heard that melodious sound rumble from his throat.

His breathing was shallow, as was mine. He titled my head to the side, whispering a breathless "_Amu_" before setting his feline teeth against the base of my neck. It elicited a soft whimper from me, making my knees weak. He pushed forward, pinning me against a wall. Before long, his lips, tongue and teeth were ravaging my neck just as they had with my ear. The moment he licked the bite and sucked at the sensitive skin, I gasped at the sharp sensation. He intertwined a hand in mine, pressing my arm up against the wall. With the other, he traced circular patterns up and down the side of my neck all the way to the collar of my shirt.

His light touches were leaving trails of electricity to run through my skin. My eyes rolled back and I fought to maintain consciousness. He was sandwiching me against the wall with his body and I had to fight an urge to give him a bite of my own.

Instead, I settled for my hand absorbing the feel of his skin. I hadn't seen it, but by the feel of his lower back, it must have been pretty well toned too.

"_Amu_." His voice leaked of an irresistible tone, and I mildly thought I heard something drop in the background.

"Iku…to," I barely managed to say between breaths. My shallow breaths would occasionally be interrupted by sharp gasps and low moans, which had gotten past the point of controlling now.

There was a slight creak and I wondered whether it was because we were pushing against the wall so hard.

"W-what was th-that?"

"Hm?" He growled, barely having time to look at me through half lidded eyes.

"I thought I heard…" He brought his lips back against my own before I could even finish.

"AHHH!" At the front of the door, stood a wide-eyed, nose-bleeding, mouth-gaping Tanaka. He had just finished screaming and a lovely trail of blood was falling from his nose.

I jumped back and stared at Tanaka in shock.

"OH MY GOD. He's NAKED!" Tanaka screamed before slamming the door behind him.

My neck was stiff and I could not for the life of me bring myself to look at Ikuto. Which turned out to be a very good thing, because he hurriedly bent down to pick up that towel he so happened to drop.

"Amu…I'm so sorry." Ikuto gulped looking completely horror struck by his actions. "I…don't know what came over me. I hadn't meant to…"

Hadn't meant for all of those things to happen between us? Or for his towel to drop?

"I-It's okay." I muttered almost inaudibly, feeling myself glow as brightly as a lantern.

Quickly, I tried to fix up my hair and ignored my burning lips as I attempted to look presentable before the Charas came to join the ruckus. I didn't have any time (or courage) to look at what Ikuto was doing. Although if I did look, I'd probably be amused by the image of Ikuto nervously trying to do the same thing.

Or if I had looked, I'd notice that Ikuto didn't even lift a finger to adjust himself. It just wasn't his way to be nervous about it. His hair was still in a mess and his lips were redder than before, but his expression was very much the same. Unfazed. Calm and collected. As if he did not have that shocked look in his eyes when he apologized to me.

Just in time to meet all the Charas and Tanaka who timidly peeked in before entering my room.

They zoomed in, with a mixture of curious looks and concerned expressions. Yoru, however, seemed to look bemused and even sent Ikuto a wink.

Before I even gave them time to ask questions, I sped out. "I'll get you th-those c-clothes now."

"Maybe I should come with you." I heard Ikuto call after me. Was he looking for a way out too?

"N-no thanks." It'd only be more suspicious if we went together. I ran into my parent's room, heart threatening to explode from my chest and I rummaged through the drawer before finding a set of my dad's clothes. (With the exception of a pair of boxers - that'd just be weird.)

I had considered just staying outside for awhile, but seeing how it would only make us look even guiltier, I sucked in a breath and forced myself to walk back inside to my bedroom.

"Here." I exhaled, staring at the floor as I shoved the clothes in Ikuto's face. I could feel my burning cheeks emanating heat. At any moment, the Charas would surely question what was going on and I definitely would not be able to mutter the words to respond.

"Thanks." Ikuto's voice was calm and I could hear the amusement in it.

"Oh, so that's what happened Ikuto-kun!" Ran chirped happily as ever.

"I apologize for Amu's behavior desu." Suu spoke with a small bow.

"Yoru…" Miki rolled her eyes at the cat Chara who could not seem to keep down a smile. Whether it was from amusement at the situation, or at the fact that his small paw was being held in Miki's petite hand, I couldn't tell.

Tanaka, finally regaining consciousness with the help of Suu, jolted up. "H-Hinamori-san was th-that kind of person?!"

"I-IKUTO! What'd you tell them?!" I shrieked, slowly piecing together everyone's words. As if on signal, the Charas gradually made their way out the door. From the corner of my eyes, I could tell they were scared.

As they should be.

He shrugged but still wore a smirk. "The truth. You stripped me."

"Wh-"

He leaned forward and whispered so only I could hear. "In your _excitement_, you made my towel drop _Amu._"

My face went livid.

"A-anyway…" Tanaka's said sheepishly. "I c-came in to tell you a-about your family."

Instantaneously, I forgot my embarrassment and focused my entire attention to the brown-haired boy. A sinking feeling entered the pit of my stomach, reminding me once again of the situation that I was in. "What? Wh-what is it?"

"I found some of Grandpa's experimental data."

"And?"

"And it's unlikely that the mafia will kill your family."

I let out a huge breath of relief, now that it was confirmed.

"But there is the possibility of them losing their minds. The mafia is probably using them for experiments."

"Wh-what?!" I dropped to the floor. "Why? Why them?"

"M-Most probably…" Tanaka's eyes darted towards Ikuto before back at me. "…because they were originally after you…"

If glares could kill, Tanaka would be dead from Ikuto's.

The moment he said those words, I could feel my whole being shatter. "It was my fault. All my fault. My family had been put into this situation because of me…"

"No, it wasn't." Ikuto tried to soothe me, pulling me to his side. I refused to budge.

"It was! It was completely my fault. I was the one who butted into someone else's business. I was the one who brought them into our home! How could I have the luxury of actually enjoying myself? Of being _happy_ when all of this is happening to them?!"

"Amu!" He held me by my shoulders, forcing me to look straight at him. His expression was grim. "They'd want you to be happy."

"It isn't right that I could be when they can't." I whispered it as I looked away from him, eyes downcast. I could feel the tears beginning to well up.

Ikuto sent another killer glare to Tanaka, before he finally scurried away to leave us in private.

"Amu, if your mom lost all of you, would you want her to feel miserable on top of losing her family? Just think about it. I'll be back." Ikuto spoke softly, as if anything louder would break me. With clothes in hand, he ran out of the room.

The silence was sickening, leaving me to more of my own thoughts. What could be happening at the moment? How were they doing? Were they hurt in any way?

Ami must be so scared. I hoped that they were at least kept together.

"GAH!" I rubbed my head viciously, trying to get all the depressing thoughts out until only one thought settled.

_Would I want anyone in my family to feel miserable if they had lost everyone?_

"N-No." I wouldn't.

"Good girl." Ikuto walked in, fully dressed, right on time to hear me.

"But it doesn't mean that I deserve to feel even an ounce of that happiness that I felt when I was with you…" My words brought him a smirk.

"Then all you have to do is find them quickly right?"

"B-but how?" I rose from the floor, voice still trembling from nearly crying once again. He pulled me up, bringing me to the bed. He gently set me down before striding towards the balcony door.

"We'll figure that out together Amu. I'll help you in whatever way I can Amu. I'll be here. You know that right?" I could hear him from beyond the glass pane. His words made me smile. I never would have guess that someone so perverted could also be so sweet. My legs dangled over the side of my bed and curiosity soon got the better of me as I slowly allowed myself to trust in Ikuto's words.

He strolled back in with a black violin case in hand.

"Why is your violin here?" I asked, unable to keep my surprise hidden.

He settled it against the ground and flicked open the case, pulling out that wooden instrument of his that he loved so much. That I loved hearing him play so much.

"I keep it hidden in that tree in front of your bedroom."

My bedroom? Why on Earth would he do that?

Sensing my confusion, he responded as he rested the violin against his shoulder. "You might not know this Amu, but I come visit you every night. I don't trust my violin to be kept at Easter or at home so I hide it around here."

He came to visit me every night? Why didn't he come in? Why did he leave his violin here when he didn't trust it anywhere else? Did he already have that much trust in me before this? I had so many questions to ask and I opened my mouth to speak.

"Shh. Just go to sleep Amu. We still have time to figure everything out together. We'll save your family, save Tanaka's grandparents and deal with the Gossip group. But for now, just sleep." He watched me with a concerned expression, as if it was breaking his heart to see me like this.

I sighed in defeat. Cuddling in bed, I turned my head towards his direction.

"This is dedicated to my Amu, the girl I love. To the one person who had faith in me when no one else did."

He pressed his chin against the violin, sandwiching it in place and raised a bow with the other hand.

And then came out the most beautiful melody anyone would ever hear – an Ikuto original. He swayed his body back and forth, totally absorbed in his music. His eyes were closed, his moments were swift and fluid. His thoughtful expression at each stroke and his careful treatment of dynamics was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes. I could hear the amount of emotion he was putting into that song. All of it for me.

It eased my anguished suffering and worries. What was the point of worrying if it wouldn't accomplish anything? His music caused a warmth to swell in me – comforting, caring, inspirational – truly the work of a violinist.

No, truly the music from someone who cares.

It lulled me into drowsiness, surrounding my senses with Ikuto's warmth. But it wasn't the music that I remember last before drifting off to sleep, it was the distant words I thought I heard him speak.

"So please have just as much faith in yourself as you have in me. You'll be fine."

* * *

Look for the next part of this story: It'll most probably be named A Superhero's Disguise


	14. Author's note

Author's Note:

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I enjoyed writing this story and it was a new experience to me, writing in first person. I hope you enjoyed it. After much thought, I decided to stick with first person for the next story. It would honestly be a lot easier for me to write in third person, but I'll treat this as a challenge to improve my writing. I'm glad you were all here to watch my writing slowly develop.

A Superhero's Disguise is up! (The sequel to this story.) Go check it out!

Remember to be generous readers =] Reviews are greatly appreciated, whether bad or good. And they helped me get through this story during tough times.


End file.
